Baby Talk
by soapmaniac22
Summary: A collection of moments delving into the lives of Klaus Mikaelson, his young son Erik, and the mesmerizing Caroline Forbes who took their lives by storm.
1. The Meet Cute

**Due to popular demand, Baby Talk has officially been expanded into an extended drabble series!**

 **I want to thank all you precious people who nominated this for Best Fluffy Drabble/Oneshot for the Klaroline Awards (heck all those who nominated me for anything in general). Don't forget that voting is still going on so go follow your favs!**

 **I decided to move this into it's own story because I have like eleventy billion ideas and prompts for this. I had a lot of fun with this universe so bear with me as I continue writing my beloved Klarerik :)**

 **None of these drabbles are going to be chronologically in order, I just like the idea of random drabbles of their lives together :) These first two chapters are going to be the original drabble and the sequel, but I should have the BRAND NEW DRABBLE posted tomorrow afternoon!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus pushed his son's stroller into the coffee shop in desperate need of a pick-me-up. It was about noon on a Thursday and he was running low on energy. Erik, his 9 month old son was in the middle of teething and he had gotten less than four hours of sleep in the past few nights.

Single parenting was nothing to joke about.

His son was conceived after a drunken one night stand with a random woman he had met at a club. Erik's mother, Greta, had dropped the baby off on his door step about a month after his birth and then promptly died of a drug overdose nearly a week later. The only thing his son seemed to inherit from his mother was his nose, the rest of him was a spitting image of Klaus. Unfortunately, Erik was about as stubborn and pouty as he was as a child. According to Klaus' mother, he was in for a long ride with him.

As if on cue, his son began to sniffle and scrunch up his face to cry and Klaus sighed, reaching into the baby bag to grab his son's favorite teething ring. He loved his son, but he also loved and missed sleep. Taking a sip of his coffee, Klaus settled into the comfortable coffee shop couch. Erik sniffled and looked up at his father, his blond curls mussed from his latest crying fit. Klaus moved his son's bangs out of his face, Erik cooing at the motion. Smiling slightly at the content look on his son's face, he reached to undo him from the stroller and pulled him into his lap.

"Oh my God! He's so cute!"

Klaus smiled at Erik and looked up to say something to the melodic voice directed towards him but the words died on his lips. The voice belonged to the most beautiful blonde woman he'd ever seen. Her hair was shining in the sunlight that streamed from the windows, her smile just as bright. She was slim with legs that went on for miles, her sparkling blue-green eyes laid on his son.

"Thank you," Klaus managed to get out, her gaze moving to meet his. He felt a jolt of electricity coursing through his body as she turned her brilliant smile on him.

"You're son is adorable," she smiled shyly and Erik babbled back at her, causing her to giggle.

"Would you like to sit?" Klaus asked, scooting over to make room. She shook her head before he could finish moving.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose," she started. "I'm sure your wife or girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"I don't have either one of those," Klaus shrugged, gesturing to the seat next to him.

"Your son's mother?" the blonde asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Not around, or alive," Klaus finished and her blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, taking the seat next to him. Erik immediately reached out to the blonde who smiled at him. Latching a chubby hand around her finger, Erik made a beeline to shove it into his mouth.

"Oh sorry," Klaus muttered, trying to unravel his son's fist from the blonde's finger. She giggled before waving him off.

"No it's okay. I just washed my hands so I'm clean," she said, shooting him a smile. Erik stuck her finger in his mouth happily and Klaus sighed in amusement.

"Is he always this friendly?" the girl asked, ducking her head to make a face at Erik.

"Only with strangers," Klaus joked. She laughed and Erik giggled in response, making her face light up.

"I'm Klaus," he introduced, and she looked up at him, her sparkling eyes meeting his.

"I'm Caroline," she smiled. "Who is this little guy?"

"His name is Erik," Klaus said, looking down affectionately at his son. Erik looked up at the sound of his name, flashing a toothy smile at his father.

"Well, you are very cute Erik," Caroline said, tickling his son's side. Erik giggled, before making an attempt to crawl out of Klaus' lap to her.

"Oh ,Klaus- do you mind?" Caroline gestured in surprise as Erik promptly crawled into her lap. Klaus' eyes widened before shrugging.

"Apparently he's quite smitten with you, Caroline," Klaus chuckled, watching as Erik latched onto both of Caroline's hands and stood up in her lap.

"I bet he is with all the girls," she made a face at Erik who promptly laughed.

"Only the pretty ones," Klaus flirted, mentally smacking himself at her eye roll.

"Is your daddy usually this lame at pick up lines, Erik?" Caroline teased, talking to Erik in a quiet voice. She shot Klaus a wink, causing him to grin back at her. Erik cooed back to Caroline in response, throwing his body up against her chest, resting comfortably.

"How old is he?" Caroline asked, rubbing a soothing hand down Erik's back.

"9 months," Klaus remarked, "And already putting the moves on the ladies."

She smirked at him and then grimaced slightly.

"I think he likes my hair," she winced. She went to pull Erik away from her chest and sure enough, there was a mass of blonde hair wedged in his son's chubby hand.

"Son, let go," Klaus chastised lightly and went to pry his son's fingers apart. Erik whimpered and began to scrunch his face, fixing to pull an absolute _fit._ Caroline sensed Klaus' alarm and immediately placed Erik back on her chest.

"Eh, I could stand to lose a few hairs," she shrugged brightly and Klaus sighed tiredly.

"I'm so sorry. He's teething right now and-"

"Not much sleep?" Caroline guessed and he nodded before leaning back on the couch. He sipped his coffee and closed his eyes in bliss at the taste of it. He sat there for a minute listening to Caroline talk to Eric and him cooing back at her.

He opened his eyes to see Caroline looking at him amusedly. "I was worried you were going to fall asleep on me."

"Not on the first date," Klaus winked and she flushed in response, a smile creeping across her face.

"You wish," she teased.

He nodded his head back her. "I do."

Caroline bit her lip to hide her grin and turned her attention back on Erik who was tugging slightly on her hair as he looked up at her with a drool-y smile. He snuggled back into the crook of Caroline's neck and put his fingers back in his mouth.

"You seem to be a great father," Caroline remarked, Erik yawing tiredly against her shoulder. Klaus perked up and ran an affectionate hand down his son's face.

"I'm all he has, so I try," Klaus smiled sadly. Caroline ducked her head, smiling at him shyly.

"I'm sorry about his mother," she kinked her head at Erik who was blinking sleepily at Klaus. He shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

"She was a drug addict who loved the pills more than she cared about her son," he commented, watching his son smile up at the blonde, his dimples showing. "Thank god the only thing he inherited from her was her nose."

Caroline smiled slightly, biting her lip in contemplation. Erik cooed contentedly on Caroline's shoulder, Klaus smiling at the visual.

"Sorry about the hair pulling," Klaus muttered, smirking at his son. "He doesn't know boundaries yet."

Caroline giggled before pursing her lips in thought. Erik closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the crook of her neck, intent on sleeping.

"Well you could make it up to me," she started, and Klaus sat up straighter.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she continued. "Friday night at dinner. An actual first date."

Klaus' jaw went slack, her eyes glittering in amusement at his shock. Klaus' tongue darted out to wet his lips, her eyes not-so subtly following the movement.

"Well then, " Klaus grinned at her, "it's a date."

Caroline ducked her head, smiling to herself before reaching into her pocket to grab her phone. Handing it to him, careful not to jostle a sleeping Erik, she nodded her head towards him.

"Put your number in my phone and text yourself to get my number."

Klaus did what she said, checking to make sure that he got the text before pocketing his phone. Caroline had carefully repositioned Erik to where she was cradling him on his back, his hand gone slack with her hair.

"I can't believe he's asleep," Klaus whispered, staring at her in amazement. Caroline was looking down at Erik, running a hand over his soft belly.

"Lot of long nights?" she commented and Klaus nodded, biting back a yawn. Caroline looked at her phone, noting the time and muttered a curse.

"Shoot. I got to go meet my friend Bonnie at her office," she sighed, carefully passing the sleeping baby to his father. Klaus took his son and buckled him back in the stroller as quickly as he could so he wouldn't wake up. He stood up when Caroline did, pushing his hands down in his pockets. Caroline pushed a lock of hair behind her ear shyly as she smiled at him brilliantly.

"Friday?" she asked and Klaus nodded, disappointed that their short meeting had to be cut.

"I'll call you tonight?" he questioned. Her face light up and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll be waiting," she winked before turning around to leave. Klaus smirked at her retreating figure, clenching his fist to keep from pumping it in the air.

"Oh and Klaus?"

He looked up at Caroline who was smiling slyly at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I hope you're well rested by then," she shot him a scorching look and then she was gone.

Klaus gulped and fought down the urge to run after her and press her up against the coffee shop wall. He heard a small snore and looked down to see his son still completely out, sighing in relief. He bent down and pushed the blonde curls out of his son's face before picking up his chubby fist.

"You're the best wingman ever," Klaus whispered, bumping his knuckles gently across his sleeping son's hand.

Friday couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	2. The Proposal

**Part 2 of the original BT series :)**

* * *

"Dadee! Dadee!"

Klaus looked up to see his 2-year old son, Erik, toddling towards him with a red crayon in his chubby fist. A bright smile littered his face, one that usually meant that his son was up to no good. Klaus sighed inwardly. Erik had developed a real knack for art like Klaus, so that means he probably was "redecorating" the kitchen wall again.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, gently prying the crayon from his hand. Erik glared at him briefly for taking away his toy before pointing towards the window in the living room.

"Lah hee!"

Klaus looked over Erik's shoulder to see his girlfriend of over a year, Caroline, get out of her car in the driveway with a brown paper bag. He felt a smile breakout onto his face before reaching over to ruffle Erik's hair. Erik giggled before unsteadily running to the door to greet Caroline.

Ever since meeting Caroline at the coffee shop all those months ago, Klaus' world had completely changed. He fell for her, hard. Erik was just as smitten with the blonde beauty, if not more. Caroline had adapted really well into his family, which is surprising since his older brother Finn had been married to Sage for years and she still wasn't that well accepted.

But Caroline was different.

Klaus' younger brother, Kol, had struck up sort of an odd friendship with her. Both of them could banter back and forth with each other all day. His younger sister, Rebekah, had become one of Caroline's best shopping buddies. Each of them were both so outspoken and opinionated that they worked well together in the weirdest way. Klaus' older brother, Elijah and his fiancée Katherine, adored Caroline and the stable woman figure that she brought to Erik and Klaus' lives.

Erik loved Caroline almost as much as he loved Klaus, and that was saying a lot.

Klaus followed after his son as he heard the front door opening and Caroline's melodic laugh as Erik ran into her waiting arms.

"Hey buddy!" she cried, swinging him into her arms. Klaus leaned against the entry hall wall and watched them, his heart constricting at the sight of the two most important people in his lives. Erik thrust his arms around her neck as she gently squeezed him up against her chest.

"Hi!" Erik said, his little voice muffled as he snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. Caroline smiled to herself before looking up to see Klaus watching them. Her face lit up and she shot him a heart-warming smile.

"Hi," she mouthed and Klaus chuckled, walking over to place a kiss on her lips. Erik lifted his head up and looked at father with a toothy grin.

"Swee here!" he pointed at Caroline and Klaus chuckled.

"Yes, Swee is here," he nodded, trying to pry his son off Caroline. Erik whined but allowed his father to pick him up out of her arms.

"Can you say my name, Erik?" Caroline asked, kneeling down to his level as Klaus placed him back on the floor. Erik gave her a smirk, not completely unlike Klaus'.

"Is Swee!"

Klaus laughed and Caroline sighed in mock exasperation.

"Car-o-line," she sounded out the syllables.

"Lah!" Erik cried proudly, Klaus ruffling his hair.

Caroline sighed again before shooting a glare at Klaus.

"This is all your fault."

Klaus pointed to himself in offense. "How is this my fault?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"If you didn't insist on calling me "love" or "sweetheart" he would call me Caroline," she stated.

"Lah!" Erik shrieked, tugging on the bottom of Caroline's dress. She raised an eyebrow at Klaus who shrugged sheepishly.

"What can I say, love?" he smirked. "He's already a flirt."

Caroline pursed her lips teasingly before swooping in to wrap her arms around Klaus' neck. She kissed him tenderly, their lips moving languidly against one another. Klaus felt a tug on his jeans and broke away to see Erik staring at them curiously.

"Dadee lah Swee?"

Caroline giggled before reaching down to tickle Erik. Klaus grinned at the sound of his son's laugh mixed in with Caroline's own musical tones.

"I sure hope Daddy loves Caroline or else I'm going to take back the dinner I brought over," Caroline nodded towards the brown paper bag she had put down on the floor when she walked in.

Erik immediately made a beeline for the bag, Klaus swooping in to snatch it from him. Erik glared at him before running off towards the kitchen.

"Food!" he crowed.

Caroline laughed as Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just like his daddy."

"I think he loves you more every time you bring food," he smirks and kisses her temple. Caroline rolls her eyes good-naturedly, before wrapping an arm around his back to prod him into the kitchen.

"Nothing says love like chicken nuggets," she jokes, striding into the kitchen. Erik was standing patiently by his high chair and lifted his arms up as soon as Caroline walked over to him.

"Up!"

She lifted him up, placing him into his chair, dropping a kiss on top of his sandy blonde curls as Klaus unloaded the food from the bag.

"Why won't he try to say my name?" Caroline asked, taking the chicken nuggets Klaus handed to her. She tore them into pieces and placed them on Erik's tray, him smiling toothily at her before shoving them into his mouth.

Klaus shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it, love. He doesn't even know the "C" or "K" sound all that well. He can't even say Kol."

"Unca Ko!" Erik called from his chair and Caroline turned her exasperated expression onto Klaus. He sent her a sheepish smile, her eyes rolling as she shook her head.

"I bet he also knows how to say Katherine and Rebekah too," she narrowed her eyes at Klaus, turning to look at Erik, his mouth full with chicken.

"Kitty and Bek," he said, his mouthful muffling his voice.

"Erik, don't talk with your mouth full," Klaus lectured, not missing the eye roll that the two year old seemed to have picked up from Caroline. He shot Erik a warning look who blinked back at him with a pout.

"I'm just saying," Caroline interrupted. "He's going to spend all this time thinking my name is "lah" or "swee" that when he gets to school, everyone will make fun of him."

Klaus rolled his eyes and sat down to eat his burger. "He's two, he's still learning to talk."

"Lah water?" Erik asked and Caroline reached over to hand him his sippy cup that was on the kitchen table.

"What do you say Erik?" Klaus asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Tanks!"

Caroline giggled before sitting down next to Klaus to eat. "You're welcome, bud."

They ate silently for a minute, but Klaus could tell that Caroline still had something on her mind. She was chewing slowly, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Stop worrying," Klaus said, reaching over to press his fingers to the lines on her forehead. "He'll say it eventually."

She sighed before reaching over to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I just want him to love me as much as I love you guys," she said quietly, Klaus' heart thudding unsteadily.

He blinked, overcome with emotion with her confession. He leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"He does," Klaus told her. "More than you'll ever know."

Caroline gave him a timid smile before looking over at Erik. He gave her a mouthful of chicken smile, the visual causing her to giggle.

"I love you Erik," she called to him. Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and gently pressed her into his side, kissing her shoulder.

"Lah you Swee," Erik swallowed his mouthful, Caroline 's face breaking out into a wide grin.

Erik reached for another piece of chicken, accidently hitting a ketchup packet that squirted on his dinosaur t-shirt. Klaus chuckled into Caroline's neck, dropping a kiss before standing up.

"Come on Rico Suave," Klaus teased, lifting his son out of the high chair. "Let's get you cleaned up before you get red on the rest of the house."

He nodded towards the kitchen wall where streaks of red crayon were visible. Erik looked at Klaus as sheepishly as a two year old could, which caused Caroline to laugh.

"I'll clean up!" she called after him, Klaus humming a "thanks" up against Erik's temple, giving his son an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Caroline was still giggling, the noise settling into Klaus' stomach pleasurably as he made his way up to Erik' bedroom.

* * *

"Now you know what to say right, son?" Klaus coached Erik who nodded at him seriously. After a quick bath and change, they were headed back down the steps to where Caroline was waiting in the living room with the Lion King, Erik's favorite movie.

Klaus placed him down on the floor, absently fingering his pocket as Erik raced to the couch where Caroline was sitting. Caroline looked up from her phone, pocketing it with a smile. Erik clambered up on to the couch, snuggling into her arms as Klaus entered into the room.

"Hey, Erik," Klaus began, cursing the way his voice shook. "Why don't you try to say Caroline again?"

Caroline shot Klaus a playful look before looking down at Erik expectantly. He looked up at her with a grin as Klaus sat down on the other side of him.

"Mama."

Caroline sucked in a low breath, her eyes wide as saucers. Klaus would have laughed at the visual if he wasn't so nervous. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small jewelry box that had been taunting him from the bedside table drawer for the past month.

"What?" Caroline gasped, her eyes trained on Erik who was all too proud of himself.

"Mama!"

Caroline's mouth hung open in surprise as she looked up at Klaus, finding him on one knee in front of her.

"Oh my god," she breathed, her eyes filling with tears. Klaus swallowed heavily, the emotion catching up to him. He opened the ring box, the brilliant two carat diamond ring causing Caroline to gasp in surprise.

"Caroline," he began. "When I met you, I was in the worst place. Single father without any hope of ever figuring this whole parenting thing. Then you walked into my life, into Erik's life and we've been in love with you ever since. You're the mother that I never thought Erik would never have."

Caroline smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You're the light of our lives and everything we didn't know we needed, we found it in you," Klaus smiled, Erik crawling into Caroline's lap, latching a hand into the blonde curls.

Klaus was struck with the image of a 9 month old Erik asleep on the chest of this beautiful blonde that he had randomly met in the coffee shop after one of the worst nights of single parenting. The image tightened Klaus' chest and he breathed out to compose himself.

"Will you marry me?" Klaus asked. "And be the mother of my son?"

"Peas?" Erik echoed. Caroline threw back her head and laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, I will," she answered, nodding her head frantically as Klaus' face lit up. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger with ease. She giggled, looking down at her hand before yanking Klaus by his collar to kiss him. Erik whined at the lack of attention on him, batting his hand at his father's face to break them apart.

"Dadee kee mama?" he asked, and Caroline laughed, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes," she winked at Klaus. "Daddy kissed Mama."

Klaus grinned back at her, his heart soaring as he pulled both Caroline and Erik into his arms. He never thought that he'd be so lucky to end up with a family as special as the one that was in his arms.

"I love you," Caroline whispered into Klaus' neck. He lifted his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips, smiling at the way her eyes sparkled.

"I love you," he murmured, and look down at Erik. "And you."

Erik pulled out his chubby fist and offered it to Klaus. "Wing?"

Klaus laughed before bumping his knuckles against his son's.

"That's my wingman," Klaus said affectionately, Caroline's tinkling laugh washing over them.

Erik really was the best wingman ever.

* * *

 **That's all for now! See you guys tomorrow for the (NEW) third installment. Send me your prompts at she-walked-away on tumblr if there is something in particular you want to see.**

 **Also, please check out my first AU/AH Klaroline story Unexpected Exposure and tell me what you think :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	3. The First Date

**Thank you so much for your kind words! I am completely blown away by all of the feedback, follows, and favs of this drabble series!**

 **I've had a few questions asked but the most prominent one is about whether or not this series is going to be chronologically written. The answer is no. I like the idea of getting little snapshots of their lives in the future, Erik growing up, maybe some other kids down the road, while I also have tons of drabbles planned for their dating period also. Maybe I can make this a weekly update thing along with my multichapter (GO READ THAT TOO ;))**

 **Cover by the beautiful Erika (eriberry89), this is unbeta'd so sorry about any errors!**

 **Here is one that has been heavily requested as of late: The First Date**

 **I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

* * *

Klaus ran his hand through his hair self-consciously, making sure that his curls were perfectly mussed. He was getting ready to head out to pick up the beautiful blonde he met earlier during the week for their first date.

Caroline was her name, and she was definitely someone special.

They had spent the past couple of nights texting back and forth since they met, calling sometimes after his son, Erik, went to bed.

Or, before Erik woke up for his usual midnight screaming match.

His 9 month old was still knee deep in the midst of teething, but currently his fever and irritability managed to be contained at the moment as he patiently sat in his pack-n-play in his father's room, watching Klaus stare at himself in the mirror.

He was a little bit nervous, going on his first date since Erik was born. That and he really, really liked Caroline. She was beautiful, bubbly, accepting, funny, and just...perfect. Klaus briefly ran his hands down his shirt, feeling slightly silly about his apprehension as he brushed off any imaginary fuzz.

Hearing Erik whine slightly, Klaus turned around and picked up the baby who was standing up with his arms outstretched for him. Erik snuggled into the crook of his father's neck almost immediately, stuffing his fingers in his hand. Sighing contentedly, the baby babbled to himself as Klaus carried him into his living room.

"Dee," the baby murmured. A grin broke out across Klaus' face at his son's version of "daddy."

"Are you going to be a good boy for Uncle 'Lijah and Aunt Kat?" Klaus mused to the baby, humming as he placed a kiss on the boy's curls. Erik squealed as his father tickled his stomach lightly, giggling at the sensation. His brother and his long-time fiancée Katerina (or Katherine as she liked to be called), were coming over to the house soon to babysit, so he wanted to play with Erik before he left.

"Better yet, are you going to let Caroline and Daddy have a full-length date?" he asked, almost to himself. He sank down on the couch and propped the baby up in his lap. He was _slightly_ concerned that Erik would throw an absolute fit when he left, not used to being without Klaus for extended periods of time.

Erik gurgled back, wrapping Klaus' necklaces in his chubby fists and tugging. Leaning forward, he tried to place the necklaces in his mouth as his father gently tried to pry his fingers off.

"No, no," Klaus chastised lightly, tugging the boy's hands into his own. Erik's face begin to scrunch up, the beginnings of a fit. Before he could open his mouth to wail, Klaus smoothly popped a pacifier into his mouth. The baby appeared mollified and began sucking on it as he snuggled his body up against his father's chest.

"You know I met Caroline because of you," he whispered into his son's curls. "My little wingman."

Erik cooed happily in response, causing Klaus to chuckle.

There was a soft knock on his door and Klaus peered at the clock, arching his brow in confusion. Katerina and Elijah weren't due for another half hour or so, and he was supposed to pick Caroline up soon after that. Propping Erik on his hip, he went to answer the door. Erik clutched his henley shirt tightly, Klaus cringing inwardly as he felt it stretch out.

Opening the door, Klaus was surprised to see Caroline on his doorstep. She was beautifully dressed in a flowered sundress and jacket, her curls perfectly coiffed and a brilliant smile on her face.

"Caroline?" he asked, blinking stupidly at her.

She gave him a sheepish grin before shrugging slightly. "Sorry for barging in on you, but my roommate and her boyfriend kind of kicked me out early for the night and I remembered you told me where you live. I know you were supposed to pick me up and I'm so not usually like this, but I didn't feel like waiting so-"

"Say no more," Klaus interrupted, a grin tugging at his lips. "Come on in."

He stepped aside to let her him, Erik squealing happily as he fully recognized the blonde.

"Hey buddy," she leant down and playfully poked Erik's dimples. He immediately wriggled in his father's arms, reaching for the blonde beauty.

Chuckling slightly, Klaus handed him over to a beaming Caroline. "I'd be offended that he likes you more than me if I didn't agree with his affections."

"Wow, Erik, you'd think some time and rest would have helped your dad's pick-up lines," she teased, throwing Klaus a wink as the baby cooed happily in her arms.

"Dee!" the baby cried out.

Klaus laughed, making Erik giggle at the sound of his father's amusement. Caroline grinned at that, walking over to the couch and plopping down with the baby.

"So what elusive plans do you have planned for us?" she asked, standing Erik up in her lap. The baby murmured to himself as his fists latched on to her fingers, the pacifier dropping out of his lips and on the couch. His face crumpled slightly before his father quickly shoved it back in his mouth as he sat down.

Klaus just hummed lightly, running his hand affectionately through his son's hair. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Caroline huffed, playfully glaring at him. He just smiled back at her innocently.

"So I have an idea," she began, looking out of the side of her eyes shyly.

"Hmm?" he asked, watching Erik wiggle in her arms.

"Are those mysterious plans terribly important?"

Wrinkling his brow, he thought of his dinner reservations at the fancy Italian place downtown and the tickets to an art museum that showcased some of his work that he was planning on taking her to.

Shrugging slightly, he shook his head. "Nothing that can't be rescheduled at a later date."

"Oh, so you think there is going to be a second date?" she quipped, Erik reaching for her curls at the side of her neck. She smoothly took his chubby fist in her hand and diverted him to the teething ring she had found. He whimpered slightly, throwing the ring to the side.

"Oh, I know there will be, love," he said, cockily. She playfully narrowed her eyes at him before pressing Erik up against her chest, his whimpers starting to turn into cries.

"Shh," she whispered, rubbing a soothing hand down his back. Klaus watched them with a tiny smile, the visual of the mesmerizing blonde and his son twisting at his heart. His amusement slipped off his face as Erik started to become inconsolable.

"Let me go get his bottle," Klaus began, watching tears start to soak the front of Caroline's dress. "He ate some green beans earlier, but he probably needs a nighttime snack."

He reached to take Erik from her but she shook her head. "Not it's totally fine. We'll be okay."

Casting an unsure look at her, he got up to get the bottle. Erik's gutted cries intensified when Klaus left the room. "Deeeee!"

"Shhh, buddy, he's going to be right back," Caroline murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Hastening to prepare the bottle, Klaus felt slightly guilty for leaving his inconsolable child with her, especially when he was experiencing a little bit of separation anxiety. He knew that a crying child, especially his, could cause total panic at times.

Striding back into the living room with the prepared bottle, he was greeted with the sight of Caroline quietly walking around the room bouncing gently Erik in her arms, whispering to him soothingly. The baby's cries had died down and he was snuggled against her chest. Erik was sniffling, his eyes widening slightly when his father appeared in his sight. Wordlessly, Klaus handed Caroline the bottle and she shifted the baby and popped the bottle in his mouth.

"How'd you get him to stop crying?" he asked, mystified. Usually it took him at least ten minutes to calm Erik down.

She shrugged modestly. "I just kind of bounced him around and sang a little bit."

"You do realize that now you can't ever leave," Klaus joked and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Already asking me to move in, and on the first date too," she pursed her lips together at him and Klaus had to hold himself back from leaning in and taking her bottom lip between his. He gave her a dimpled grin and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her back to the couch.

"So you had other plans?" he asked, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch. He watched her cradle Erik in her arms, laying him in the crook of her arm so she could feed him properly.

"Yes," she smiled, her gaze transfixed on the 9-month old. "Call your babysitters and cancel. Let's just stay in, order food, and watch movies."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded, smiling softly.

"I know how worried you are about him teething and everything. Clearly he's got a little bit of separation anxiety, and he'll be miserable if we leave. We can get to know each other better more here than any other place," she continued, shyly peeking at him. "I want to know more about you, and this cute little guy in my arms."

A slow smile spread across his and he leaned in and boldly kissed her cheek. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Oh my God! You're totally kidding!" Caroline laughed, clutching her stomach slightly.

"I swear I'm not," Klaus protested, taking a bite of his orange chicken. She giggled, flipping her curls over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were sparkling with laughter as she pressed her lips together in amusement. They had put Erik down about an hour previously, the bottle doing the trick by putting him to sleep. They ordered Chinese and turned on a comedy movie, the tv easily forgotten as they got to talking.

"I cannot believe you were arrested for streaking outside your high school," she giggled, using her chopsticks to bring her lo mein to her mouth.

"I blame my brother Kol," Klaus smirked. "It was a challenge. And I never back down from a challenge."

"Oh yeah?" Caroline asked, her eyes darkening slightly.

Klaus hadn't meant that to be suggestive, but he was starting to enjoy the way the mood instantly shifted. The air between them thickened with a different type of energy. He pushed aside his takeout box and took her chopsticks out of her hand. She smirked back, scooting closer to him. He smoothly placed his arm around her and pulled her to where their sides were pressed up against each other. Her body heat was radiating against him, his blood boiling in his fingertips where he touched her bare shoulder.

"Are you wanting to challenge me for something?" he mused, his gaze dropping to her supple pink lips. They twisted into a devious smile and she bit the side of her bottom one.

"Yeah. Kiss me and make unforgettable," she boldly requested, lifting her eyes to his. "Think you can handle it?"

"The question is," he began, leaning in to where his lips were almost brushing against hers. "Do you think you can handle it?"

She wrapped her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. "Bring it."

With that, he crashed his lips into hers. They molded over her soft ones, parting slightly as she gasped into his mouth. The kiss sent electrical shocks through his skin as their lips moved languidly together. He swallowed a moan as she gripped the necklaces at his neck, pressing him firmly against her upper body. Running his tongue across the seam of her lips, they parted eagerly as her tongue tangled with his. She softly brushed her fingers through his hair, the soft little sighs she made were driving him crazy. His brain was dizzy with the taste of her lips and everything that was _Caroline._

A sharp wail was let out in the distance and they broke apart reluctantly.

"Sorry," he murmured, smirking slightly at the appearance of her thoroughly kissed expression. She looked as dazed as he felt.

"It's okay," she grinned back, licking her lips. He leaned back in, catching her bottom lip between his and sucked gently, reveling in the moan she let out. Another cry from Erik interrupted again and Klaus cursed quietly.

"Be right back," he whispered, pecking her lips softly.

He hopped up and jogged quickly upstairs to Erik's room. The nine month old was sniffling slightly, lifting his arms up at the appearance of his father.

"Dee," he cried miserably, Klaus' heart clenching at Erik's distress. He picked him up and cradled the child against his chest.

"Shhh," he whispered, rubbing his back gently. "You're okay buddy."

Klaus heard some shuffling behind him and turned around to see Caroline behind him with a shy smile.

"Hi," she whispered. He smiled back, continuing to soothe Erik by humming gently. Caroline wiped the tears from under the baby's eyes, gently ruffling his hair. The baby sniffled, his whimpers finally dying down. Erik grabbed Caroline's finger, pushing it in his mouth as she laughed quietly. Klaus rocked him for a few more minutes, kissing the top of his head before putting him back down. The baby's grip on Caroline's finger had grown slack with sleepiness and she moved it away, placing her hand gingerly on Klaus' back.

The baby blinked at them sleepily, nestling into his blankets in his crib before finally closing his eyes. Klaus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before taking Caroline's hand and gently tugging her from the room.

"Sorry about that," he whispered once they were out in the hall.

"It's fine, seriously," she smiled. "You're really sweet with him."

He just smiled shyly, affectionately casting a look towards his son's bedroom door.

"I think he likes you," Klaus mused, pushing a curl behind her ear.

She blushed slightly at the motion, a smile crawling across her face. "I think I like him too. And his daddy."

Klaus smirked, ducking his head a little as he moved closer to her.

"So, how did I do?" he asked, latching his hands on her waist.

"With what?" she asked absently, her gaze moving down to his lips as she licked her bottom one.

"Unforgettable?" he mused. "How did I measure up?"

She glanced up at his eyes briefly, her lips curving into a smile. She gripped his shoulders, bringing his chest flush against hers.

"Not bad," she teased, bumping her nose to his playfully. "But I think I need some more convincing."

He just grinned back at her before swooping in and covering her mouth with his, Caroline giggling all the way.

* * *

 **What did ya'll think? Please review and tell me! Also, comment, message me on tumblr (she-walked-away) if there is anything you want to read, and hopefully I can get to it soon!**

 **Remember to vote for your favs for Klaroline Awards!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	4. Things that Go Bump In the Night

**Wow! Thank you guys for such an amazing response to the new installment of BT! I was super nervous and watched all my alerts like a hawk because I really wanted you guys to love it!**

 **Okay, this next installment is short, but we jump ahead to the future. I wasn't planning on updating this until later this week, but I had a crappy day, and I definitely needed some fluff.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder clapped loudly and Caroline's eyes jolted awake.

Groggily, she blinked around her pitch-black bedroom as she heard rain hit the window as the storm continued to howl outside. Shivering slightly, she burrowed herself Klaus' arms, them tightening around her in response as he continued to sleep.

Lightning struck and she looked out the window, counting softly as she waited for thunder to clap again. It did soon after, the sound rattling her windows.

"Three, two, one," she whispered to herself. As if on cue, she heard a door down the hall swing open and a small pair of feet sprint down the hall. Caroline reluctantly wiggled out of her husband's arms and threw back the covers, awaiting her son's frantic appearance.

Sure enough, her door was flung open and her five year old ran into the room, clambering onto the bed and into her awaiting arms. Erik was shivering slightly in fear, his blonde curls mussed from tossing and turning and he was sniffling as tears streamed down his face

"Shhh," she whispered to him, gathering him up in her arms. The sound roused Klaus from sleep and he sluggishly sat up in bed, wrapping an arm around her back as she clutched the whimpering boy to her chest.

"I'm sorry," Erik cried, sniffling into her nightshirt. "I tried really hard to stay in my bed but then it kept thundering and then the lightening started and-"

"It's okay," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's head. The wind howled loudly and the boy let out a pathetic cry.

Klaus ran a gentle hand down the boy's tense back, stroking it softly. Erik was usually fearless. He loved doing dangerous things that gave his mother heart attacks, picking up snakes in the yard, climbing trees, rollarcoasters, ect, but storms were something that utterly unnerved him. In the past two years since Caroline and Klaus had been married, they had more or less found Erik in their bed every night that there was any type of storm, small or big.

"I wanted to be a big boy," the child said, his voice muffled by Caroline's chest. "But then my window started shaking and then it reminded me of that movie I watched when the house blew away."

"You're such a big boy," Caroline murmured into his hair. She glared at Klaus over the top of the child's head. She knew _Twister_ was the worst movie for a 5-year old.

Kol was never babysitting again

She continued to sooth him. "The storm has been going on for hours and you still stayed in there. I'm so proud of you."

"Really, Mummy?" Erik asked, looking up her earnestly. She smiled down at her son, poking his nose with hers.

"Yes, really."

"Then can I sleep in here, just in case?" the boy blinked at her innocently. "The house might blow down."

Her heart twisted a little, his blue eyes reminding her completely of his father's. She looked up at her husband, his eyes heavy with sleep as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Of course," Klaus responded. "Come on, son."

He shuffled to his side of the bed, placing a small pillow between his and Caroline's and patted the middle of the bed. Erik grinned back at them, jumping into the middle of the bed and snuggling in between them.

"Thank you," Erik sighed, turning on his side to face Caroline. She smiled back and turned on her side to where she was facing him and laced her fingers with his small hand. Klaus reached over and placed an arm around Erik, latching on to Caroline's arm.

"Night Mummy, Daddy," Erik said, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. Caroline leaned in and kissed the top of his head and snuggled back into her pillow.

"Night buddy," she whispered. Thunder shook their room again and the little boy whimpered quietly. Caroline gripped his hand tighter and scooted closer.

The room was silent except for Erik's sniffles and Caroline's soothing humming as she sang quietly to the little boy. Klaus laid there with his eyes closed, the sound of his wife's melodic singing lulling him to sleep.

"Daddy, am I still your wingman even if storms scare me?" the little boy whimpered pitifully. Klaus' side of the bed shook slightly with laughter and Caroline rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes," Klaus chuckled. "Even if you haven't had to be one in a long time."

"That's not true," the little boy protested. "I had to be a wingman the other night when you washed Mummy's white shirts with my red soccer socks."

"And it worked," Caroline giggled, remembering the puppy dog look on Erik's face when he asked her not to yell at Klaus because _"Mummy he made an honest mistake."_

"There you go buddy, my brave wingman," Klaus murmured into his son's blonde curls. Erik sighed contentedly, wiggling to where he was wrapped in Caroline's arms with his father's arm slung across him.

"I love you," Caroline whispered into his ear. "Both of you," she continued, looking up at Klaus. He smirked back at her before burying his head back into his pillow.

The little family fell asleep, content as the storm continued to rage around them

* * *

Caroline's eye blinked open as the sun streamed through her blinds the next morning. Yawning lightly, she looked ahead to see Erik staring at her fixedly.

"Hey buddy," she whispered, self consciously running her hand through her hair. "Whatcha doing?"

"Watching you sleep," he replied simply. She arched her brow in confusion, peeking around him to see Klaus' side of the bed empty.

"Why?" she asked, blinking at him confusedly.

"Cuz that's what Daddy does," Erik replied. Caroline giggled, leaning in to kiss the top of his head.

"Be careful buddy, that's what some ladies call creepy," she said. The door to the bathroom opened and Klaus strode out, his lower body wrapped in a towel.

"Nonsense," Klaus interrupted. "That's being dedicated. It will win the ladies over Erik."

"In 40 years when you're allowed to date," Caroline continued, narrowing her eyes playfully at her husband who grinned impishly.

"Uncle Kol says that I should share my wieners with the girls," Erik chimed in. "Does he mean my hot dogs or Aunt Bekah's wiener dog?"

Caroline groaned and Klaus burst out laughing.

"Don't ever listen to your Uncle Kol," Caroline sighed. "He's still trying to win over Aunt Bonnie."

"He said she is be-twitching."

"Bewitching," Klaus corrected, Caroline giggling at Erik's eye roll at being corrected. Even though he wasn't biologically hers, he'd picked up on so many of her mannerisms over the years.

"Are you ready to go brush your teeth and get ready for school?" Klaus asked, sitting down on the bed next to his son.

"I don't wanna," Erik pouted. "What if there are storms at school?"

Caroline sighed quietly before pulling Erik into her arms. "You are going to be fine buddy. You remember the first time you stayed at Aunt Kat and Uncle Elijah's house after the wedding?"

The little boy nodded slowly.

"Well, I was terrified that something would happen when we were gone, but then your daddy kept telling me how brave and strong you were and everything turned out okay," Caroline continued, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

"I was pretty brave," Erik mused, his father's prideful influence showing through. Caroline hid a smile as she shook her head knowingly.

"The bravest," she agreed. She matched Klaus' smirk behind the little boy's head.

"So what do you say? Go get dressed and I'll make you some Mickey Mouse pancakes," Caroline said, pulling back the covers.

Erik hopped out and then turned back to look at his parents. "With chocolate chips?"

"Extra chocolate chips," Caroline added. She laughed as Erik celebrated with a whoop, running back to his bedroom.

She fell back on to the bed with a sigh, closing her eyes. She smiled softly when Klaus brushed a kiss on her lips as he got off the bed.

"Sure about that one?" he joked, nodding to her tummy. Caroline smiled to herself as she placed a hand on her still flat baby bump. She was only about two months along, too early to tell anybody including Erik, but she and Klaus were absolutely thrilled.

"Positive."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, next thing you want to see? As always, you can message me at she-walked-away on tumblr also. I thrive/feed on feedback (hahaha, punny).**

 **Thanks guys :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	5. The Surprise

**Hey guys! This particular drabble was requested by Giulia, so I hope you like it my dear!**

 **This one takes place about a month or so before "Storm" so you can guess what happens in this one...**

* * *

Caroline draped her arms over the toilet seat, trying to breathe calmly as her stomach twisted violently. She'd been throwing up for the past couple of days, having caught the stomach bug from Erik earlier last week. His ended up being a 24 hour virus, but for some reason Caroline's version was still hanging on a few days later.

She whined pitifully to the silent bathroom, wishing that Klaus would hurry back from the store. He'd left an hour or so ago, going to stock up on groceries and other things that Caroline had meant to go buy last week before Erik started getting sick. She'd been so tired and stressed lately from her work as an event planner that all she did when she got home was snuggle on the couch with Erik and watch movies while Klaus kept the house up and running. She felt super guilty for all the extra work he was doing while she was sick, but he was perfect as always towards her.

She heard the front door open and a small pair of feet came running in the entry hall of the house, followed by a slower, heavier pair of shoes. Smiling weakly, Caroline lifted herself off the bathroom floor and went to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. As crappy as she felt, she really missed being able to do things around the house and having to avoid Erik as of late to ensure he wouldn't relapse.

"Mummy!" She heard Erik call for her from the kitchen. She sighed, wincing at her face in the mirror. There were dark purple bags under her eyes, her hair was in disarray, and her skin was pale and clammy.

She cleared her throat, tucking her curls behind her ears before heading to the kitchen. "Coming!"

Caroline made her way to the kitchen, smiling slightly at the sound of her chattering 5 year old and Klaus' low responses to him. Erik seemed to have developed her natural affinity for talking, barely letting Klaus get a word in edgewise.

"And then Aunt Bonnie said Uncle Kol isn't charming, which I told her yes he does because he looks at her like you look at Mummy and she always complains about how she can't get mad at you 'cuz of how charm-Mummy!"

Erik cut off in the middle of his sentence and made a beeline for Caroline's lingering form in the kitchen doorway. A limp smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she gently squeezed him in a hug. Klaus walked over and placed an affectionate kiss on her temple, brushing his hand through her sweaty hair.

"Feeling better?" He murmured and she shrugged back in response.

"Not really," she responded, mussing Erik's blond curls and making the little boy grin.

"Mummy, we got burgers for dinner!" the child exclaimed, gesturing towards the takeout bag. Caroline's stomach twisted and she pressed her lips together tightly and took a deep breath. She tried to smile towards him, but it came out more like a grimace.

Klaus noticed her discomfort and ran a soothing hand down her back, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry sweetheart, I bought some soup and crackers for you."

"Thank you," she mumbled, kissing his cheek. Erik grew bored with them quickly, running out to the living room to turn the TV on.

"Is your room clean?" She called after him, wincing slightly at the nausea that came with the exertion of energy. There was a pause and the TV flipped off immediately.

"Yes!" Erik called, the patter of his feet running up the stairs and into his room causing his father to chuckle.

"You've had him wrapped around your little finger since he was 9 months old, love," Klaus remarked, going back to put the groceries away. She smiled weakly and a wave of nausea came over her. She shut her eyes and counted to ten, Klaus stopping by to stroke the middle of her back comfortingly.

Caroline plopped down into a kitchen chair, pushing away the offending drive-thru bag away with a groan. "You would think this bug would go away after three days."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor," he suggested. She crossed her arms on the table, propping her chin up on her fist.

"I hate the doctor," she mumbled. Klaus nodded, all too familiar with her disdain for hospitals and everything to do with needles and people prodding at her. "Did you get everything on my list?"

He nodded briefly before cutting his eyes at her uneasily. "Well, except for those hygiene products. Erik started asking way too many questions when I went down the aisle."

Caroline snorted half-heartedly. Leave it to her son to have half a million questions about tampons and pads.

"It's okay," she sighed. "I-"

Caroline froze in the middle of the sentence, realizing that it had been quite a while since her last period. Almost 6 weeks as a matter of fact. Caroline's mind reeled as she frantically tried to do the math in her head. She'd made the grocery list about a week before her period was due, and she'd been so distracted with Erik being sick and then her, that it had completely slipped her mind.

She was late.

And extremely ill. Completely just like Katherine, Elijah's wife, had been when pregnant with Nadia, their one year old.

"Love?"

Klaus' concerned voice interrupted her thoughts and she shook her head, surprised. She looked over at him, his face frowning slightly at her.

"What? Sorry," she mumbled, biting her lip anxiously.

"Where were you just then?" he asked, walking around and placing a cool hand on her forehead. She involuntarily relaxed into his hand, nuzzling it slightly with her cheek.

"Nowhere," she responded, subconsciously straightening her shirt over her stomach. "Maybe I should go to the doctor."

"I think that would be best," Klaus replied, affectionately tugging at a limp curl. She smiled weakly at him, her heart thudding at her revelation.

She and Klaus hadn't been actively trying for a baby since they've been married, but they haven't been not-not trying. Birth control was always a second thought after they were married, condoms when they remembered, and Caroline went off the pill a few months after they'd been married. They always wanted to have more kids, leaving it up to destiny to decide when.

Caroline smiled to herself, moving her hand to her abdomen. She vowed to herself to make a doctor's appointment the next morning for as soon as possible. She could hardly wait.

* * *

Sitting on the examination table the next afternoon, Caroline nervously twisted her engagement and wedding rings around her finger. The doctor was running a few tests, including a pregnancy one to rule out any other possible sickness. She was left in the room by herself in a hospital gown, briefly wondering how long everything normally takes.

She checked her phone, noticing a text from Klaus asking her to let him know what the doctor said about her "stomach bug" and a text from Bonnie about lunch the next day. She tapped out a quick reply to both, almost dropping the phone when the examination room door opened up. Her doctor, Meredith Fell, walked in with a bright smile.

"Dr. Fell," Caroline greeted, crossing her legs nervously. The brunette doctor came in and pulled a chair over in front of her and sat down.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Mikaelson?" she asked, opening the chart in her hands. Caroline's heart stuttered like it always did when someone called her that.

'I'm okay," she shrugged. "Been better."

Meredith nodded, a small smile growing across her lips. "Well I have good news."

"You do?" Caroline asked, her heart thumping erratically.

"I do. Congratulations, you're pregnant," she announced. Caroline's eyes lit up and immediately filled with happy tears.

"I am?"

"Yes, almost seven weeks along as a matter of fact based on your last menstrual cycle," she continued. Caroline's head spun happily with the revelation.

"Oh my God," she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She wiped away a small tear, sniffling as she giggled a little. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize! It's an exciting time," Meredith smiled. Caroline nodded enthusiastically, her head swimming as she thought about another mini Erik running around, who was just like Klaus, or a little girl with her curls and Klaus' dimples running around with her daddy completely wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Wow," she gasped, her hand creeping down to her flat abdomen. Doctor Fell continued to give her information about her pregnancy, appointments she'd have to make, advice on the obvious morning sickness and all Caroline could do was nod numbly, still in complete shock.

"Now, the ultrasound technician will be next door so you'll need to-"

"I get to see the baby today?" Caroline asked, hope bubbling in her chest. Doctor Fell nodded, a small smile tugging at the young doctor's lips.

"Yes, we will measure the baby's to determine the exact time of conception, locate the heartbeat, make sure everything is normal," the doctor explained. "It's recommended in the first few months of pregnancy."

Caroline nodded vigorously, beyond thrilled at the thought of seeing the baby that day. She grinned happily as Meredith lead her into the ultrasound room. Her head reeled with thoughts of telling Klaus and how excited Erik was going to be at being a big brother. The thought of her little boy being big enough to have the responsibility of a big brother to take care of a little sibling brought tears to her eyes. Some days she wished she could go back and watch him grow up all over again.

The technician didn't take near as long to get to the room as Dr. Fell did, quickly prepping Caroline and her stomach for the ultrasound. Caroline talked nervously, asking as many questions as she could remember from reading random baby books back while hanging out with Katherine when she was pregnant. Cursing herself for uncharacteristically not bringing a list of questions, she vowed to spend the night before her next appointment reading and researching.

It wasn't long before Caroline clutched the material of the hospital gown in her hands, silently praying that everything was okay as the technician moved the wand gently over her belly. She was quiet, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully at the screen before she stopped and pointed at the screen.

"See that?"

She squinted at the screen, a tiny little blob prominent against the image. "Yeah…" she replied, biting her bottom lip.

"There is your baby," the lady smiled, looking back at Caroline.

"That's my baby?" she asked, tears brimming at her eye. It was so tiny, and really didn't have that much of shape yet, but it was hers. It was a little mini-Klaus and Caroline. The little thing would grow up to be blessed with Erik as a brother, with Klaus as it's daddy, and Caroline-

Oh, Klaus was going to _flip._

* * *

Caroline hummed to herself as she cooked dinner, stirring the spaghetti sauce in the pan. Her morning sickness has significantly subsided since the night before, as long as she didn't eat anything with red meat in it.

Or just any meat in general.

Klaus was due home any minute from the gallery that he was working at that week. She'd dropped Erik off at Katherine and Elijah's house for a sleepover. He was always constantly asking to stay over there so that he could hang out with little Nadia, which made Caroline even more ecstatic to eventually tell him about the new baby sibling he was going to have. She peeked down at her flat tummy, enjoying the last few minutes with the baby before Klaus came home.

"Your daddy is going to have a cow, baby," she murmured to herself, tasting the sauce. "That's a good thing by the way. He loves your big brother so much that when he hears that we are having another baby, he's going to be thrilled."

"You are loved so much, little love," she continued, stroking her abdomen lightly. "I can't wait to meet you and to see the look on your brother's face when he falls in love with you and vice versa."

She smiled to herself, shuffling over to the spaghetti noodles. She dropped a little bit of butter in them to avoid them sticking together and turned the burner off on the sauce. Double-checking the plates on the table, she slipped the sonogram picture under Klaus' napkin, praying he finds it before he eats. She will burst if she has to wait any longer before telling him.

Waiting to tell Erik would surely kill her.

As if on cue, the front door opened and she heard Klaus come in. He dropped his keys in the bowl on the hall table, kicked off his shoes and made a beeline for the kitchen, surely hunting down the food smell. She smiled brightly at him from the table and he walked in, kissing her temple immediately.

"Feeling better?" he murmured, stroking her blonde curls. She nodded, pressing her lips together demurely.

"Much," she replied. He kissed her lips lightly and then pecked her nose. She wrinkled it cutely at him, causing him to chuckle.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, moving away to peek at the spaghetti and sauce. She bit the bottom of her lip innocently, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Nothing really," she mused. "I'm perfectly fine."

Klaus frowned slightly at that, obviously not buying the doctor's excuse. "Love, you were sick for almost a week. You weren't fine."

"Well, I am now," she finished brightly. "Ready to eat?"

He looked at her curiously before nodding. "Sure. It smells really good."

She hummed lightly, flouncing over to the stove to pull the pan off it, and grabbed the bowl of spaghetti. She went to go place it on the table and-

"You're pregnant?"

Klaus surprising question caused her to drop the sauce and it spilled all over the table, the spaghetti somehow flying out of her hands and onto the floor. She looked at Klaus in shock, surprised to see the tiny grin blossoming across his face.

"H-How did you- I-I didn't," she stuttered. Klaus rolled his eyes with a smile, leaning in and capturing her lips in a breathless kiss. She responded eagerly, ignoring the way the tomato sauce dripped off the table and onto the floor next to her bare feet. They broke apart, Klaus' eyes shining with emotion.

"How did you know?"

'Love, you do realize I can always tell when you're hiding something," he remarked, brushing a blonde curl behind her ear. "You were sick just yesterday and now you're humming in the kitchen telling me you're absolutely fine after a doctor's appointment. Which, of those you absolutely loathe."

"Are you happy?" she asked, nervously fiddling with the bottom of his henley shirt. His eyes widened and his grip on her hips tightened.

"Happy? Sweetheart, this is the best present you could have ever gotten me," he laughed, reaching down to caress her tummy. "Soon we will have a mini you running around here."

"Or another mini-you," she murmured, her heart thudding at his abundance of excitement. He hummed back, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Erik is going to freak," he chuckled. Caroline giggled back, lacing her fingers through the curls on the back of his neck.

"I can't wait to tell him," Klaus mumbled, shyly looking up from where he was concentrating on her stomach.

"Me either. I cried at the doctor's office when I realized he was going to be a big brother," she admitted.

"He's growing up so fast," Klaus said wistfully. He looked down at Caroline's stomach, stroking it yet again. "Listen to me baby, you can't grow up as fast as your brother did."

Caroline burst out laughing, Klaus smirking as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"When do you want to tell him?" he asked, his eyes mystified as she handed him the sonogram that was under his napkin. His gaze was transfixed as she pointed out the baby, a real, genuine smile tugging at his lips.

"I think we should wait a month or so," Caroline sighed. "Just until I'm further along. Same with telling the family."

Klaus nodded, putting the sonogram down on the table. He looked at his wife, his eyes growing darker as his lustful stare became apparent.

"I don't think I've properly thanked you yet," Klaus mused, the gleam in his eyes becoming downright predatorily. Caroline shivered at the low rasp of his voice, her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips. His eyes followed the motion hungrily, fingers dipping under the hem of her t-shirt.

"I need to clean up the sauce," she murmured as Klaus peppered hot kisses down the side of her neck.

"Later," Klaus responded, his voice muffled against the curve of her shoulder. She sighed happily, arching her neck to the side to allow him better access. Klaus tugged up the hem of her shirt gently, his hand moving to caress her non-existent baby bump. He littered kisses across her chest, moving down her torso as she propped herself up against the kitchen counter, grinning at the extra special attention he paid her stomach.

"Hi baby," he whispered, laying a sweet kiss across her naval. That pushed her to the edge and she reached for him, yanking him up.

"Now didn't you say something about a thank you?" she asked, her fingers tickling the hair above his pants line.

His answering grin was wolfish and he swung her up into his arms, her delighted shriek echoing off the walls as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

"Mummy?"

Erik's voice called out to her as she walked in the front door. A tired smile graced her lips as she stepped out of her tight work heels. She was into the third month of her pregnancy, the morning sickness having subsided greatly. However, she was constantly tired and working long hours did nothing to help that.

"I'm home," she called, dropping her purse on the entry hall table. She made her way to the living room, wiggling her feet slightly to get some more feeling into them.

Erik was snuggled up on to the couch with his little bear that she had given him on his first birthday, Thor. Klaus was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, his sketchbook propped up in his lap as he skillfully drew their son.

"Hey buddy," she smiled, kissing the top of Erik's head as she plopped herself down on the couch with a sigh. "How was school?"

Erik made a face. "Not fun."

Caroline giggled. Clearly, Erik shared his father's sentiments about school. Klaus picked her feet up as he tossed his sketchbook aside and started to massage them. She moaned gratefully, putting an arm around Erik as he wriggled into her side as he continued to watch his cartoons.

"Mummy?"

Caroline closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch. "Yes?"

"When is the stork coming?"

"What?" she asked, her eyes flying open as Klaus' grip on her feet faltered. She looked down at Erik to see him blinking innocently up at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, Hayley at school told me that the stork brought her little sister Hope last week, and that I should check to see when my baby sister will be delivered."

"The stork, huh?" Klaus mused, wincing with a smile at Caroline's glare.

"Buddy, storks don't grow babies. People do."

Erik sighed, rolling his eyes. "I knew she was stupid."

Klaus chuckled, grunting when Caroline elbowed him in the stomach. "Erik, we don't call people stupid."

"But Daddy calls Uncle Kol stupid," the little boy protested and Caroline felt a small smile tug at her lips despite herself.

Klaus chuckled, pressing a kiss to Caroline's forehead. "I can't help you there, love."

She and Klaus exchanged a brief look with one another, both silently agreeing that it was time for Erik to find out about the little Mikaelson on the way.

"Erik, what would you say if I told you that Mummy was having a baby?" Klaus asked casually, looking at his son's confused face.

"I'd say you're crazy 'cuz her belly is still tiny," Erik replied, putting Thor in his lap. "And there have been no birds circling here. There were a lot at the beach when Aunt Kat had Nadia."

Caroline barked out a laugh, picking the little boy up and into her lap. They had been in Virginia Beach the week that Nadia was born a whole two weeks early. Obviously, Erik's train of thought was that the seagulls brought him his little cousin.

"Do you want to be a big brother?" she asked, smoothing his curls with her fingers. Erik's eyes lit up and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes!"

"Well, you're in luck, because Daddy was telling the truth. We're going to have a baby," she announced, watching an grin grow ear-to-ear across Erik's face.

"Really? I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"Yes," Klaus finished, propping his elbow up on his knees. Erik held out his fist to Klaus, who bumped it confusedly.

"Uncle Kol told me to do that whenever you told me that I was going to be a brother. And to tell you it's about time and good job."

Caroline burst out laughing, throwing her head back as Klaus rolled his eyes, smiling despite himself.

"Can we go get the baby now? Can I choose if it's a boy or girl?" Erik asked, his little blue eyes pleading. Caroline shook her head no, chuckling at his hopeful look.

"Buddy, it doesn't work that way. We don't get to choose what to have. And he or she won't be here for quite some time."

"When do we find out if it's a boy or girl?" The little boy's eyes were crazy with excitement.

"In a few weeks," Caroline assured him, flattening his curls at the top of his head.

"Can I go with you?" Erik asked, almost bouncing on the couch. Klaus and Caroline exchanged a look and both shrugged.

"I think that would be great," Klaus replied, smiling when Erik whooped with joy. Caroline watched Erik with a tiny smile, quite relieved at his obvious excitement about the new Mikaelson. She was a little wary that he'd be upset, but he was far from it.

"Anymore questions?" Caroline teased, picking up a discarded Thor from the ground. She handed it to Erik as he squeezed it tightly.

"Just one."

"Shoot buddy."

"If the stork didn't deliver the baby, then how did it get in your belly, Mummy?"

Caroline nearly choked on her own saliva, glaring at Klaus whose face was lit with amusement. She looked down at her little boy's expectant face and bit her lip uncertainly.

"Yes, _Mummy_ ," Klaus said, a devilish smirk plastered across his face. "Why don't you explain it?"

Caroline ignored him and turned to the five-year old, nodding her head towards her husband.

"Well, you know Erik, this is more of a conversation between you and your daddy," she said seriously. "He can give you the _man_ -talk about it. It's solely a wingman kind of conversation."

She grinned triumphantly at Klaus' murderous glare, allowing Erik to crawl from her lap and into Klaus'. She knew alluding to a "man" talk would immediately capture the five-year old's attention. The child immediately started chattering to his father, hitting him with questions and leaving Klaus with the most hilariously bewildered expression.

"I'll order pizza!" she smirked, getting up and heading for her cell-phone.

"...and why does Aunt Bekah always tell Uncle 'zo Happy Not a Father's Day? Shouldn't he want to be one?"

Caroline held back her giggles, dialing the pizza place number as she listened to Klaus and Erik speak quietly in the living room. If this is was entertaining with just one child, she couldn't wait to see what life had in store for their little family in the next few months.

* * *

 **And yes, I made Hayley a five year old. Oops.**

 **Please let me know what you think! Did we like everybody's reaction to the littlest Mikaelson? Did we like how they all found out? Are we excited to see a new baby in the mix in the future? Boy or girl? Give me your thoughts!**

 **Next drabble will focus on Erik's first birthday with the heavily requested "Meet the Mikaelsons" :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	6. Meet the Mikaelsons

**Hello everybody! Thank you so so so much for all the reviews, follows, favs. It keeps me going!**

 **Thank you so much for all the votes for the original BT drabble in the KC Awards, it came in second!**

 **This next drabble was requested by Cassie: Erik's first birthday, and Meet the Mikaelsons!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Calm down, Caroline," her best friend's voice attempted to soothe her through the phone. "It's just one afternoon."

Caroline sighed, casting her eyes down at the package sitting on her dresser. "I know, but it's a big afternoon."

"It's a little kid's first birthday party," Bonnie giggled. Caroline rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"It's not just any kids, it's Erik's first birthday. I really want it to go well," she muttered, flopping down on her bed.

"It will," her friend encouraged. "Erik and Klaus adore you and so will the rest of the Mikaelson family."

"I'm just super nervous," Caroline said, throwing her head back with a groan. "Klaus told me that his sister planned the party and from what I heard, she's just like me, except more particular and neurotic."

"That's not possible," Bonnie teased, giggling at Caroline's mock-offended huff. "Kidding. Listen, I gotta go. Everything will be fine! I swear."

Caroline mumbled a goodbye and hung up the phone, tossing it on her bed. She turned an eye on the birthday present on her dresser, scrutinizing the gift bag with a skillful eye. Fiddling with the ribbon on the bag, she bit her lip as reached for her scissors, meticulously re-curling the ribbon. Satisfied with the rest of the decorations on the bag, Caroline nodded assuredly to herself and turned to her mirror.

She was dressed in her usual sundress and cardigan, her blonde curls perfectly coiffed, and makeup flawless. She brushed at a nonexistent wrinkle, straightening her dress slightly. It was then she rolled her eyes, wondering why the hell she was so concerned with how her dress looked when she was about to get into a car where it would get wrinkled anyways.

Snorting at herself, Caroline gathered up her purse and Erik's present, slipping into a pair of sandals and headed out the door.

To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Klaus came from a big family, with four other brothers and a sister. His entire family, including his mother Esther, was due to be at the party. His father had died when his youngest brother, Henrik, was only a year or so old.

His mother ran the Mikaelson Company, a Fortune 500 company, that was based primarily in England, but they did have a "small summer family home" where those who lived overseas, like his mother and brothers Finn and Henrik, came and stayed when visiting the other half of the family. She only knew a little bit about them, having seen some pictures in Klaus' house throughout the past three months they've dated, but she'd never met any of them.

Oh, God.

Her boyfriend's family was the Bill Gates of England.

She's sweating already and she hadn't even gotten in the car yet.

* * *

When she pulled up to Klaus' mother's gated driveway, her jaw dropped open. It wasn't some "small home" that Klaus had mentioned.

It was a _fucking mansion_.

The house was set on a slight hill with a winding driveway, which the front of it was closed off with a heavy wrought-iron gate. The contemporary red-brick plantation-style house was humongous, smack dab in the middle of a sprawling green lawn. She knew his family had money, Klaus' own home was proof of that, but whoa.

She gaped for a few minutes, completely ignorant of the man waiting by the gate for her to roll down her window.

She jumped when she noticed him, smiling apologetically as she rolled down the window. "Hi, sorry. I'm here for Erik Mikaelson's birthday party."

The man smiled kindly, glancing down at a clipboard in his hand. "Name?"

"Caroline Forbes."

The man quirked his brow in surprise as he looked at her, the dawn of recognition looming on his face. "Forbes you say? We've been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Caroline frowned slightly, tilting her head in confusion. "Oh?"

"Damon Salvatore at your service. I've been working for the Mikaelsons as the gate-operator for the past five years."

Caroline smiled slightly, nodding her head.

"Let's just say that the Mikaelson family is anxious to meet the young lady who has captured the attention of our Niklaus," Damon clarified, smirking slightly. Caroline flushed a little, ducking her head as her nerves seemed to triple at his words.

Damon just grinned and pushed a button in a black box. "Have fun Miss. Forbes."

Caroline waved at him, making a face before putting her car in drive and continuing up the driveway. She parked in the gigantic courtyard next to a car that she recognized as Klaus', and got out, grabbing Erik's present. The courtyard was littered with other cars, most of them definitely out of her price range

 _Was that a Maserati?_

Klaus had told her to go straight to the front of the house and let herself in, but there was no way that was going to happen. Straightening her clothes, she nervously fluffed her hair and walked up to the front door. She located the doorbell and pushed it hesitantly, fiddling with the gift bag. She heard the clicking of heels as someone walked up, matching the pounding of Caroline's heart.

The door opened and Caroline was faced with a young blonde woman with Erik propped up on her hip. She instantly recognized the woman as Klaus' sister, Rebekah. The one year old boy squealed at the sight of Caroline, a big grin growing across his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt embroidered with his name and a large blue one underneath it, with matching blue shorts and running shoes. Rebekah was immaculately dressed in leggings and a cream tunic that probably cost more than Caroline's rent.

"Hi," Caroline said, awkwardly shuffling her feet. "I'm Caroline."

Rebekah's eyes immediately lit up in recognition, and she nodded. "Oh yes, Nik's told us all about you."

Caroline pressed her lips together nervously and smiled demurely. "Rebekah I assume?"

The blonde nodded, her attention shifting to Erik as the baby whined, reaching out for Caroline.

"Swee!" he cried, lunging for her. Caroline reached out and lifted the child out of Rebekah's arms, pressing a small kiss to the boy's head. "Hi!"

Rebekah arched her brow in intrigue, watching the one-year old snuggle in the other blonde's arms. Caroline giggled a little, ruffling the child's hair as he babbled indecipherable words against her chest.

"Sorry," Caroline apologized. "I didn't mean to rip him out of your arms."

Rebekah shook her head, shrugging. "Not a problem. I'm surprised he's not screaming bloody murder like he does when a stranger comes up to him when I take him shopping."

"Oh he did that last month when we were at the mall," Caroline replied. "The poor old lady couldn't get away fast enough."

Both of the girls laughed, exchanging small polite smiles.

"Come in," Rebekah ordered, stepping aside. Caroline tightened her grip around Erik, crossing the threshold of the house. She gasped slightly at the spacious entry hall that was littered with tasteful decorations. It was a circus theme, with a red and white tent that was hung from the sky-high ceiling.

"Kind of drab huh?" Rebekah mused, looking up at it. "Nik told me to tone it down for his first birthday."

"Drab?" Caroline echoed. There was nothing _drab_ about an actual freaking circus tent in the middle of a mansion.

Rebekah shrugged, taking the gift bag out of Caroline's hands. "I think most of the guests are in the living room or out in the backyard waiting for their turn."

Caroline sent her a questioning look.

"Elephant rides," the blonde clarified. Caroline's jaw dropped comically, noting Erik's giggle as he watched the exchange.

Rebekah left them, pointing out the direction of the living room. Caroline situated Erik on her hip, dazedly wandering around the entry hall as she looked at all the impressive features. Erik tugged gently at her blonde curls when he noticed she wasn't paying much attention to his babbled words.

"Swee," he whined. Caroline grimaced slightly at his tight grip and untangled her hair from his finger.

"Sorry buddy," Caroline winced, kissing his forehead at his pout. "Happy Birthday!"

Erik grinned at that, giggling as she tickled his tummy.

"Where's your daddy?" she mused, walking in the direction of the living room that Rebekah pointed out.

Erik wiggled at her words, clambering to get down. She placed him on the floor, holding his hand as he unsteadily toddled towards the living room. He started walking just a few weeks earlier, completely shocking Klaus and Caroline one night when they were watching _The Avengers._ Loki was in the middle his monologue and the next thing they knew, Erik was walking towards the TV.

They walked into the living room, a grin breaking across her face as she spotted Klaus. He was speaking quietly to an older woman, one that Caroline recognized as Esther, his mother. Erik tugged her over towards Klaus, Caroline smoothing down her dress all the way.

"Dee," the little boy called, firmly squeezing Caroline's hand.

She winced slightly at his tight grip, reaching down and swinging him up in her arms. He shrieked happily, causing Klaus to look up and beam at them.

"Hi, love," he said, walking over and kissing her gently on the cheek. She smiled to herself, nestling Erik on her hip.

"Lah?" Erik asked wrinkling his brow in confusion, causing the two grown-ups to look down in surprise.

"Well, that's new," Klaus remarked, arching his eyebrows.

Caroline sighed teasingly. "Just add that to list of nicknames he'll call me besides Caroline."

Klaus just chuckled, mussing Erik's hair.

"Find the place okay?" he asked. She nodded, leaning in to lower her voice.

"You didn't tell me how freaking huge the house was. I was expecting a cottage when you said it was a "summer home."

Klaus beamed back at her, kissing her temple.

"Niklaus."

The older woman who he had been talking to earlier walked up to them, a polite smile on her face. Caroline clutched Erik to her nervously, shifting her feet slightly.

"Mother, this is Caroline," Klaus introduced, placing an warm hand on the small of her back. Caroline shifted Erik to her hip, sticking her hand and shaking the woman's.

"Hi," she said brightly. The woman smiled back, shaking her hand firmly.

"Caroline, it's so nice to meet you. Niklaus has told us so much about you," Esther mused, shooting her son an amused look.

"You're not the first person to tell me that today," Caroline joked, throwing Klaus a teasing glare. He just shrugged, rubbing the small of her back affectionately.

"Yes well, I hope you enjoy yourself this afternoon. There are refreshments in the kitchen, and activities in the backyard," Esther explained, glancing at her watch. "And I'm late for a conference call in my office. I will catch up with you later."

Caroline nodded understandingly, biting her lip as the woman whisked away, heading towards a door in the back of the room.

"That was fast," she remarked, mumbling quietly.

"That's Mother," Klaus quipped, reaching for Erik in Caroline's arms. The baby pouted slightly at being jostled, but went willingly into his father's arms. "Come on, love. Let me show you the rest of the place."

He took Caroline's hand, leading her out of the living room. He gave her a quick tour of the downstairs, walking from room to room as she gaped at all the expensive looking furniture and paintings.

"Hey," she started, walking up to a painting in the formal dining room. "Did you do this?"

Klaus ducked his head modestly, nodding. It was a painting of Erik when he was a few months old. The baby was lying on a white rug on his back, his blue eyes sparkling, and his mouth wide open with a gummy grin.

"I can tell," Caroline continued, smiling. Erik babbled, reaching out a pudgy fist towards the painting.

"Baba?"

"Yes, baby," Caroline assured him, grinning at Klaus over the boy's head.

Klaus chuckled, grabbing Caroline's hand as he lead her towards the door. "Backyard?"

"Ah yes, time for an elephant ride," Caroline teased, throwing him a playful smirk.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I told her to keep it low-key."

"And I did," Rebekah interrupted, coming up behind them. "I was going to have a lion and lion tamer come too."

Klaus groaned and Caroline laughed, allowing herself to be tugged outside by Rebekah. The backyard was covered by yet another red and white striped tent, part of it sectioned off to where elephant rides were indeed taking place. The yard was filled with people and children, running around and playing games. A bouncy house was at the edge of the yard and Caroline could hear shrieks coming from it.

"Oh my God," she gasped, swiveling around to look at all the activity.

"Thanks," Rebekah said. "Not my finest work, but it will have to do."

Erik wriggled in Caroline's arms, clambering to get down. Klaus took his hand, leading him and Caroline over to a table to sit down.

"Bit overwhelming for a first birthday," Klaus remarked, settling his son in his lap. Caroline nodded, still slightly shell-shocked.

"Who are all these people?"

"Haven't a clue," Klaus shrugged. "Probably my mother's contacts. Not one of them brought a present, instead they made a donation to a charity in Erik's name."

Caroline giggled, ruffling Erik's hair. "Poor thing. Don't you worry buddy, Caroline brought you a little something."

Erik just stuffed his fingers in his mouth in response.

Klaus made a face. "Son, your hands are covered in elephant germs."

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I couldn't deny him an elephant ride on his first birthday," Klaus confessed sheepishly. Caroline threw her head back and laughed, the musical tone making Erik giggle.

"Nik!"

The little group turned around in their seats to see a young dark-haired man with a mischievous expression coming up to him. Klaus sighed under his breath, shifting in the seat to whisper in Caroline's ear.

"I apologize in advance."

Caroline wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"My oh my, is this Sweet Caroline?" the young man asked, dropping himself into a chair next to her. "Hello darling."

Caroline blinked at him, casting a look at Klaus who just rolled his eyes.

"Caroline, this is my brother Kol. Kol, this is Caroline."

"Hi," Caroline greeted him, smiling somewhat hesitantly.

"Darling, you are just as tasty-looking as Klaus described to me," Kol continued, draping an arm around the back of her chair. "I only wonder if you look just as lovely as he says you do at nighttime."

Caroline shot a sharp look to Klaus, wondering just exactly Klaus had told him.

"Klaus!"

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver, Kol," Klaus bit out, Erik giggling at the low tone his father's voice took. "He's only joking, love."

Kol just mockingly gasped. "I was just merely complimenting our Sweet Caroline."

"Swee?" Erik interrupted, causing Caroline to half laugh and half groan.

"See?" Kol pointed out, gesturing towards his nephew. "Erik understands me."

"He's the only one," Klaus shot back, passing the child over to Kol. The little boy settled happily in his uncle's lap, crawling up his chest to poke at his chin dimple.

"Enjoying your first Mikaelson party?" Kol asked, making a funny face at Erik.

Caroline shrugged, looking at Kol warily at his sudden casual question. "I think so. Bit overwhelming."

"Welcome to the Mikaelson family," a female voice interrupted. "They don't do anything simple."

The group turned around to see a gorgeous brunette woman walking towards their table, a cunning smile on her lips.

"You must be Caroline."

Caroline nodded. "Sorry, I haven't a clue who you are."

The woman glared at Klaus who arched his brows at her, waving his hand flippantly. "You never came up in conversation."

"I'm Katherine," the brunette introduced, rolling her eyes at Kol's snicker. "Elijah's fiancée."

She stuck her hand out quickly, showing off the massive diamond ring that adorned her left ring finger, dropping her hand before Caroline could shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Caroline said politely.

Katherine just nodded, flipping her glossy chestnut curls over her shoulder.

"Her real name is Katerina, but she prefers Katherine," Kol explained, a devious smile on his face. "I prefer Kitty Kat."

"I think I prefer you being quiet," Klaus sighed, running a hand down his face in exasperation. Caroline chuckled, highly amused at the familial banter.

"Kitty Kat, would you like to hold Erik?" Kol asked slyly offering the wide-eyed baby, a snarl forming on Katherine's lips at the nickname.

"Hell, no," she shot back. "I don't do babies,"

"Language," a dark haired man said as he walked up. "Hello Miss Forbes."

"Elijah?" Caroline asked, side-eying Klaus who nodded. She shook Elijah's hand, noting the man's formal suit, complete with a tie that matched the handkerchief in the breast pocket. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Where's Finn and Henrik?" Klaus asked, looking around the yard.

"Conference call, and making out with Mother's assistant's daughter," Kol responded. "I'll let you figure out which one goes with which."

Caroline snickered at Klaus' annoyed sigh, warming up to Kol's off-kilter sense of humor.

"Finn's wife is still in England with their kids," Klaus explained, placing an affectionate hand on her knee. She laced their fingers together, nodding as she looked around the backyard.

Katherine made a face at Erik in Kol's lap, the little boy's face lighting up happily at her attention.

"I thought you did "do babies," Kol asked, standing Erik up in his lap.

"As long as they don't touch me or slobber on me," Katherine rolled her eyes. "Erik's the only exception to that kind of shit."

"Not even Finn's children?" Elijah asked, his face twisted in amusement. "Also, language, my dear."

Katherine shivered violently, ignoring his gentle reprimand. "Those kids terrify me."

"Same," Klaus interjected, running his hand through Caroline's curls, pushing a lock behind her ear.

"Sit?" Erik asked, confusedly blinking at the adults. Caroline clapped a hand over her mouth, giggling as Klaus threw Katherine a murderous glare.

The brunette just shrugged, smiling in spite of herself. "The kid loves me."

"Sit?" Erik asked again, looking towards Caroline. She stopped laughing and pressed her lips together.

"Bad word," she explained, shaking her head. "No, no."

"No sit?" he asked, his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"No sit," she replied, turning to Klaus.

He had a fond smile on his face, his eyes warm with affection. He brushed his fingers through her hair, sweetly pushing a curl behind her ear. She smiled slightly, nuzzling her head in his palm. Klaus leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, and then pecked her nose before he pulled away.

"Disgusting Nik!" Kol gasped. "Poor Erik is going to be scandalized by his father shoving his tongue down Sweet Caroline's throat."

"How are you going to digest liquor without a liver?" Klaus asked, staring at his brother pointedly.

Kol's mischievous grin grew, interrupted by Erik's desire to crawl into Caroline's lap. She picked up the little boy, tugging his hands from his mouth. He pouted until she pulled a pacifier out of her purse, left by Klaus last time they visited her apartment. Popping it in his mouth, Erik snuggled into Caroline's arm and let out a sigh as the adults continued to chat around him.

Rebekah soon interrupted the group, accosting Caroline and Erik to follow her to the elephant piñata across the lawn. Caroline set Erik down as they walked, his chubby fist latched firmly on her hand. Klaus watched them go, a warm smile plastered across his face. Noticing that the entire table was staring at him, he cleared his throat and straightened in the chair.

"What?"

"We like her," Katherine replied, a rare genuine smile flooding her face.

Elijah nodded. "Erik seems quite taken with her."

Klaus nodded, the corner of his mouth lifting. "He loves her."

"Are you two serious?" Kol asked, his voice void of any jokes.

Klaus licked his lips, nodding his head thoughtfully as he watched Erik run ahead of Caroline, face-planting on the ground. Caroline didn't miss a beat, picking up the boy and kissing the top of his head as his lip wobbled. She spoke soothingly in his ear, tickling him and making the baby laugh.

Klaus smiled.

"I love her."

* * *

"Do you want Erik to open your present?" Klaus asked, shifting his son to his other hip. The party had ended a half hour ago, most of the guests already gone. The rest of the family was in the kitchen, winding down with a bottle of wine. Erik had gotten a few gifts, mostly from family, but hadn't had a chance to open Caroline's.

"Ah, he can do it later," Caroline said, flopping down on one of the many couches in the living room. "He looks pretty beat."

Erik blinked at her sleepily from his father's shoulder, sucking softly on a new pacifier from Henrik. Klaus' youngest brother had showed up promptly for cake an hour ago, introduced himself to Caroline, and then disappeared again in the span of three minutes.

"Erik, you want to open Caroline's present?" Klaus ignored her, holding up her gift bag that he'd retrieved.

The baby perked up at the sight of another present, the pacifier falling out of his mouth as he opened his mouth. His white t-shirt from the party was stained with chocolate frosting, and he had apple juice dripped down the front of it.

Caroline thought he was the cutest little boy she'd ever seen.

"No!" he said, grabbing for it.

Klaus chuckled, plopping Erik down on the couch next to Caroline. He immediately crawled to the bag, pulling out tissue paper.

"No?" Caroline asked. Klaus watched Erik open the bag, holding onto it so he didn't throw it to the ground like the tissue paper.

"Kol thought it would be funny to teach him that "no" means "yes" this afternoon while you were having tea with my mother before we had cake."

"Ahhh," Caroline replied, chuckling. "He's a character."

"That's putting it mildly, love."

Erik squealed excitedly, pulling out a simple brown teddy bear from the gift bag. Caroline smiled, pulling away the bag as he clutched the stuffed animal to his chest.

"I know it's not much," she began, but Klaus cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Nonsense, he loves it," Klaus gestured, placing a protective hand on Erik's back so he didn't fall off the couch.

The boy shrieked again, shaking the bear. "Toe!"

"Toe?" Klaus asked, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Toe!" Erik repeated. "Lo! Toe!"

Klaus just nodded back at his son, pressing his lips in a firm line. "I haven't a clue what he's calling him."

"Toe! Dee! Toe!"

Erik scrambled down the couch, dragging the bear with him as he toddled towards the flat-screen. "Toe!"

He patted the screen and then pointed at his bear. "Toe."

Caroline laughed, realization dawning on her. "He means Thor."

"No, Toe, no," Erik nodded vigorously. Klaus barked out a laugh, going to scoop Erik up.

"So, Thor is his name?" he asked his son gently.

Erik nodded. "No."

"That's going to get confusing," Caroline giggled. "Lo must have meant Loki."

"No," Erik nodded again.

Klaus chuckled, settling down next to Caroline on the couch. Erik snuggled in between them, Thor nestled in his arms.

"He loves it," Klaus murmured, looking down at Erik's content face.

"I'm glad," Caroline whispered watching Erik slowly, but surely, drift off to sleep.

"He loves you," Klaus continued, looking up and meeting her warm blue-eyed gaze.

She flushed slightly, biting her lips shyly. "Well the feeling is mutual."

Klaus smiled back, watching her for a moment as she hummed quietly to the sleeping baby in between them.

"I love you," he interrupted, causing her humming to falter and her jaw to drop.

She lifted her eyes to his, her blue orbs frozen in shock. Klaus just smiled back at her, lifting his hand and running it through her blonde curls.

"Really?" she asked, the warmth of his smile spreading throughout her body.

Klaus smirked teasingly, nodding his head. "No."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but laughed despite herself.

"I love you too," she whispered, leaning in to press her forehead against his.

Klaus ducked down to catch her lips with his, kissing them softly. She hummed into his mouth with a smile, snuggling into his side with Erik as he looped an arm around them. Klaus happily looked down at the two people in his arms, finally feeling content for the first time in forever.

* * *

 **Thoughts? What did we think of Erik's first birthday party? (not gonna lie, I wanted Rebekah to over the top like Bridesmaids) Damon as the Mikaelson family servant? (hehe), the Mikaelson family? The ILYs? Please review and tell me! It keeps me inspired and gives me cookies to feed Erik with :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn (she-walked-away on tumblr!)**


	7. Meet the Parent

**Hello all! This is the newest installment of Baby Talk! Since we met the Mikaelsons last week, it's time to meet Liz Forbes! This one takes place when Erik is about 11 months old, about a month before the last drabble.**

 **Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Hello?" Caroline called, letting herself into her boyfriend's house.

She dropped her car keys into her purse, placing it on top of the entry hall table. Listening intently, she heard a shuffling noise upstairs followed by Klaus speaking quietly. Feeling a smile stretch across her face, Caroline gripped her shopping bag in her hand and kicked out of her shoes. Darting up the stairs, she followed Klaus' voice to the bathroom as she heard splashing.

"Knock knock," Caroline called, tapping lightly on the bathroom door with her knuckles.

"Come in, love," Klaus answered, the sound of a baby shrieking coming from behind the door.

She opened the door, grinning at her boyfriend of two months perched on the bathtub ledge as his 11 month old son, Erik, sat in his tub chair splashing around in the bath.

"Hey," she smiled, leaning down to peck Klaus' lips.

He hummed his greeting, pressing an affectionate kiss on her nose before pulling away. Erik splashed in the tub, shrieking happily at her appearance.

"Someone had a good nap this afternoon," she mused squatting next to the bathtub.

Erik wasn't exactly the biggest fan of baths. Most of the water ended up on Klaus half the time rather than inside the tub.

"He just had a full dinner and managed to keep over half of it in his mouth this time,"

Klaus responded, winking at his son's toothy grin.

"High-five buddy!" Caroline said excitedly, grinning at Erik who smacked her palm with his wet fist.

Klaus chuckled at them, putting an arm around her as she propped up on her knees next to him.

"What did you buy?" He asked, nodding at her forgotten shopping bag.

"Oh!" she remembered, reaching for the bag. "I got a lot of great deals at the mall."

She began pulling things out, showing him. "A new pacifier for Erik since we lost the bear one last week. Do you think he'll like this one with a wolf on it?"

Klaus smirked. "Sweetheart, he loves anything you give him."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him, but continued ruffling through the bag.

"I found a new henley for you at American Eagle," she continued, pulling out a dark blue shirt and flashing it at him. "Also-check this out."

She pulled out another dark blue shirt. "Baby henleys! And I bought him some dark jeans to match with some of yours."

He crinkled his forehead, peering at it. "Did you buy us matching outfits, love?"

She flushed, stuffing the shirt back in the bag. Erik giggled at the crinkly bag's sound, tossing his toy duck at his father and beaning him in the chest.

"Erik," he warned, shaking his head.

The baby just blinked innocently back at him, Caroline desperately trying to hide her amused grin.

"So do you like them?" Caroline asked, reaching for the baby shampoo.

Klaus hummed, reaching for the cup of water to pour over Erik's head. "Of course. Is there a particular reason why we have matching outfits though?"

Caroline shrugged innocently. "I thought it would be cute."

Klaus and Erik would actually be meeting Caroline's mother for the first time tomorrow. Her father had passed back in high school from a heart attack, so her mother's opinion was very important to her.

She soaped up Erik's head, the baby extremely displeased with the change of events. He flailed in the bathtub, Klaus having to quickly wash the soap out of his hair before he got water all over the place. Once his hair was clean and Klaus finished washing it, Erik shook his head, soaking both his father and Caroline in the process.

"Erik," Klaus sighed, Caroline giggling as she reached for the towel to wipe herself off.

The baby just beamed at his father in response, reaching down for his floating blocks and began talking to them.

"At least this time he didn't scream when we tried to wash his hair," Caroline pointed out, pressing the towel against Klaus' wet face.

"Yes, well he did that the other day when you were at dinner with Bonnie," Klaus replied, using his thumb to wipe suds off her forehead.

Caroline giggled, reaching for Erik's puppy towel. "Here, let's get him out before he turns even more prune-y."

Caroline started talking animatedly to Erik, distracting him as Klaus moved his toys gently out of the bathtub. Erik latched onto her fingers, pulling up steadily as Klaus wrapped him up in the towel. Caroline lifted him up, pulling him up securely in her arms as Klaus began draining the bath.

"Grab my bag please," Caroline called after her, heading to Erik's bedroom.

The baby looked up her happily, his wet blond curls hidden by the puppy hood. She made a face at him, his giggles clenching her heart in the sweetest of ways. Placing him on the changing table, she quickly dried him off as Klaus called to her that he was getting Erik's nighttime bottle. She spoke quietly to Erik, responding to his nonsensical words as the baby continued to babble to her happily. Quickly diapering him as she distracted him with the new pacifier, she put a little elephant onesie sleeper on him with minimal struggle.

"Car-o-line," she stated, sounding out the syllables to the baby.

He just blinked sleepily at her. "Wee?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, smiling at him. Erik had gotten into the habit of calling her "wee" the past week, based solely on the fact that his father always called her "sweetheart" around him. So now the baby kept calling her "wee." It didn't bother her, but she kind of hoped that he didn't say it in public because most people might think he's likening her to him having to use the bathroom.

"Car-o-line," she tried again.

"Wee!"

She sighed, jumping when she heard a low chuckle behind her. Klaus was leaning up against the doorframe with a bottle in his hand.

"Dee!"

Caroline laughed, picking up Erik as he reached insistently for Klaus. He handed her the shopping bag and she took out all the new clothes that she bought, laying them out for the next day.

"You never told me why you bought new clothes," Klaus reminded her, propping Erik up on his hip as they watched her.

She shrugged. "Well, since you guys are meeting my mom tomorrow night at dinner, I think it would be totally adorable if you matched."

Normally, Caroline would wait few more months into a relationship to introduce her mother to her significant other, but Caroline and Klaus had very quickly fallen for each other, becoming more and more smitten with each other and she was a total goner for his little boy. It only seemed natural that they met her mom now. She really wanted her mother's support. Liz had been skeptical when Caroline told her about the man and boy who stole her heart, but she just knew that her mom would come to like them just as much as she did.

"Quit stressing about it," Klaus teased, pressing a kiss to her temple. "It will be fine."

"I'm not stressing," she protested, smoothing out the baby-sized henley. "I just want you guys to look good."

Klaus sent her a skeptical look and she flushed. "Okay, I _know_ you guys will look good."

He grinned back at her, turning down to look at Erik who sucking his pacifier softly as he watched Caroline busy herself around his room.

"Oh, look!"

Caroline pulled out her last purchase, a toddler-sized amber beaded necklace.

"I found this at the store and thought it would look so cute on him with the henley. It looks like some of your necklaces, and it helps with teething."

Klaus beamed at her, crossing the room and kissing her forehead. "You are a delight, sweetheart."

"Swee?" the baby interrupted, his voice muffled by the pacifier.

Both of the adults looked at him, surprised by his new sound.

"Did he just say 'swee'?" Caroline asked.

"Swee!" Erik repeated, his pacifier dropping out of his mouth.

Caroline laughed. "I'll take it."

Klaus chuckled, reaching for Erik's chubby fist and brushing his knuckles across it. "That's my boy."

"Not even a year old and already a heartthrob," Caroline teased, taking the warm bottle out Klaus hand and began tugging him out the door.

"Learned from the best, love."

They had gotten into the rhythm of giving Erik his bedtime bottle while hanging out on the couch downstairs in the living room, sometimes reading to him or putting in a kid's movie until the baby fell asleep. Once Erik was in bed, it was adult date time...sometimes play time.

"Book or movie?" Caroline asked, stopping on the downstairs landing.

"Movie," Klaus answered. "I don't think he's going to last much longer."

Caroline hummed, going to pick out a short show in Klaus' racks of DVDs as he settled him and Erik on the couch. Popping in the DVD, Caroline turned it on and then snuggled up next to Klaus who was feeding Erik his bottle, the child slowly sucking on it as his blue eyed gaze grew heavier and heavier.

They sat in content silence, Caroline watching Erik fall asleep and Klaus running his free hand gently through her blonde curls.

"What time is dinner tomorrow?" Klaus asked, shifting Erik a little as the baby's grip on the bottle grew slack.

"6:00, but I'll come here around 5:30 and we will ride over there together."

"So you can make sure we are dressed properly," he teased, Caroline rolling her eyes.

"Just make sure his hair isn't a mess," she said, stroking the baby's curls.

He sent her a disbelieving look. "Love, you do realize that this is Erik we are talking about? Have you seen his hair?"

She giggled, snuggling into his shoulder. Klaus had a point there. The baby had a full head of hair and there was nothing that Klaus nor her could do to tame his wild curls. Klaus smiled at her laughter, looping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple.

"It will be fine," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her neck, goose bumps popping up on her skin. Klaus smirked at the way her body responded, and placed a kiss behind her ear. He knew that was a weak spot for her and sure enough, she sighed gently. Reaching for the sleeping baby, she plucked Erik out of Klaus' arms and got up.

"I think I need a bath," she mused, smirking playfully. "An adult bath."

Klaus felt his pants tighten and got up quickly. "I'll go draw it."

Her laugh was contagious as she made her way up to Erik's room, putting him in his crib quickly before making her way to Klaus' room, shrieking playfully as he snatched her up in his arms.

Thank God Erik could sleep through almost anything.

* * *

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Caroline asked, pulling Erik's new jeans up his chubby legs, him babbling away.

Klaus was in his room, still getting dressed and Caroline had volunteered herself to get Erik ready. The baby watched her with bright blue eyes, his hand latched in her curls as he held on to her tightly as he was dressed. He couldn't walk yet, but he was pretty good about being able to stand up, and he currently had Caroline in a death grip as she pulled his pants on.

She grunted slightly in pain as he tugged at her curls, distracting him with a teething ring as she pulled on his socks and shoes. Erik looked adorable in his dark blue henley and necklace, almost the spitting image of his father. Klaus had managed to convince Caroline that it was okay that he wore something different than Erik, settling for a white button down and black jeans.

She ran her fingers through his unruly mess of her curls, trying to flatten them down with a little bit of water that she had put in a cup next to the changing table. His hair refused to cooperate, the curls springing up as soon as she let go. She sighed heavily, the sound amusing Erik to no end.

"Ready?"

Caroline turned around, biting her lip as she took in Klaus' form. His hair was stylishly mussed, his curls gelled to perfection. His pants were slung low on his hips and his button down shirt was tucked neatly in his pants, with the top button open showing his multitude of necklaces.

"How do I look?"

Caroline sighed playfully, crossing over the room to kiss him. "Perfect. Which is so beyond annoying I can't even look at you."

Klaus hummed into her mouth, nipping at her bottom lips to deepen the kiss. Erik babbled, whacking his fist at his father's chin.

"Hi!"

They broke apart, giggling at Erik's intrusion.

"I think he's hungry," Klaus mused, picking up the boy out of her arms before heading out the door.

Caroline walked behind him, flicking off the lights as she went. They headed out the door, Caroline texting her mom to let her know that they were on their way. Once Klaus had secured Erik into his car seat, he ushered her into the car quickly before hopping in and driving downtown to the restaurant.

Traffic was minimal so it didn't take long for them to arrive and park. Caroline got Erik out of his car seat, popping his pacifier in his mouth to distract him. He whined, but sucked on it loudly as she transferred him over to Klaus.

Liz Forbes was standing outside the restaurant, looking strangely out of place to Caroline without her policeman uniform on. Caroline was slightly nervous about her mother finally meeting Klaus and Erik. However, she still felt confident that Erik and Klaus would win her mother over as quickly as they did to her.

"Mom!" Caroline called, the woman spinning around and her face breaking into a smile.

She walked faster, leaving Klaus and Erik to follow behind her. She bounded into her mother's arms, squeezing her gently as Liz hugged back tightly.

"Let me look at you," Liz said, pulling back.

Caroline rolled her eyes good-naturedly but acquiesced as Liz looked her over with a motherly eye.

"Mom, you just saw me a couple of months ago," she reminded her.

Liz narrowed her eyes playfully. "Too long. Honey, you look good."

Caroline smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

Liz looked pointedly behind her at Klaus and Erik who were watching the exchange amusedly.

"Oh!" she remembered, mentally smacking herself. "Mom, this is my boyfriend Klaus Mikaelson and his son Erik, Klaus this is my mom."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Forbes," Klaus smiled, transferring Erik to his hip as he went to shake her hand.

Liz shook his hand firmly, smiling at him kindly and at Erik.

"Erik can you say hi?" Caroline asked.

Erik snuggled against his father's chest shyly. He pulled out his pacifier and watched the older woman closely, Liz smiling at him gently.

"Hi," he mumbled, rubbing his face into his father's neck.

Caroline giggled. "He's a little shy."

"Only to people other than your daughter," Klaus chimed in as they walked into the restaurant.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he climbed completely out of my arms when we first met and straight to hers," Klaus continued, shooting Caroline a secret smile.

Liz laughed quietly, following the hostess as they were seated. Before long, Erik was settled into a high chair between Klaus and Caroline with books and crayons. The adults were talking politely as they ordered and got their food, Liz mostly updating Caroline on the events in her hometown.

"So, Klaus, what is it that you do?" Liz asked, sipping on her glass of wine.

"I'm actually an artist," he responded, leaning back in his chair. "I own a small gallery a few miles here, but I work from home most of the time."

"Oh, wow," Liz said, her eyes widening. "You're so young."

Klaus shrugged, picking up the book Erik flung to the floor. "Money was never really an issue growing up but I sold my first painting when I was 18 and things just kind of went from there."

Caroline smiled over at Klaus affectionately, him winking back as he took a bite of his entree. Erik was making a slight mess of the macaroni and cheese that Klaus had ordered him, getting more cheese on his face than in his mouth.

"That must be nice to work from home," Liz stated. "With your son and all."

Klaus nodded. "I enjoy it, but I do take him to my mother's from time to time to get a break."

Liz laughed. "I'm sure she enjoys it."

"I'm afraid one day she will just keep him," Klaus joked, making Caroline giggle.

Erik flung a piece of macaroni on top the table, giggling as it landed in the centerpiece.

"Erik," Klaus chastised, frowning at him sternly.

"Swee?" Erik asked, looking over at Caroline.

She hid her smile, but shook her head firmly at him. "No throw."

Liz watched the exchange, a small smile tugging at her lips. Erik pouted at Caroline's answer, pushing away his dinner bowl and leaned back against back of the high chair.

"Do you want a drink Erik?" Caroline asked, waving his sippy cup of juice at him.

The baby looked at her and shook his head, sticking his nose up at her as he pouted. Klaus looked at Caroline and both of them bit their lips to keep from smiling. Liz chuckled quietly, taking a drink of her wine. The adults continued to talk, letting the little boy pout in his chair. Eventually Erik reached for Caroline, seemingly forgotten that he was mad.

"He seems very comfortable with you, Care," Liz mused, watching her daughter carefully as she pulled him into her lap.

Caroline threw Erik an affectionate smile who motioned for his sippy cup. "He's such a fun little guy."

"And he loves her to death," Klaus interjected. "I think he already loves her more than he loves me."

Caroline flushed, rolling her eyes as Liz laughed, Erik perking up in Caroline's arms at the sound. Klaus handed her Erik's book, and she opened it for him. The little boy babbled in her arms, allowing her to wipe off his cheesy hands whilst he was distracted.

"His mother?" Liz asked hesitantly.

Klaus shook his head firmly. "She dropped him off after a month he was born, which I didn't even know she was pregnant. She passed away about a month later."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Liz said sympathetically, frowning.

Klaus looked at Erik affectionately, running a hand down his back as he shook his head. "No worries. She was more into drugs than raising her son. It's a miracle he didn't have any complications when he was born."

Liz nodded understandingly, a sympathetic look on her face as she watched her daughter and Erik. The baby was propped up in her lap as she read quietly to him, him snuggling his face into her neck.

"He's really smitten with her," she mused to Klaus who was watching the scene with a small smile.

"He's not the only one," Klaus confessed, flicking his eyes over to Liz and then back to his girlfriend and son.

Liz watched them quietly, a small smile growing across her face at the scene. She had been hesitant when Caroline told her that she was seeing a man who had a child, afraid that she was getting herself into something bigger than she could handle. But, after seeing the three of them interact together, her fears had been almost immediately diminished. The child seemingly very comfortable with Caroline, and vice versa. Klaus seemed to be a very level-headed man with a good support system, and he seemed to adore Caroline just as much.

"Hi?"

Liz looked up towards the baby's voice. Erik was looking directly at him, his pacifier in his fist.

"Hi," she murmured back, beaming at the little boy.

The little boy grinned back, reaching for her as he struggled in the blonde's arms. Looking back at Klaus surprisingly, Caroline handed the baby over to her mother as he babbled incoherently to the person he was passed to.

"That's surprising," Caroline muttered to Klaus, watching her mother and Erik play.

Klaus shrugged, arching his brow. "Seems that Erik loves the Forbes women."

Caroline elbowed him playfully as he smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. They talked quietly, watching Liz and Erik read a book as the baby snuggled comfortably into the older woman's lap as he popped his pacifier back in his mouth. Soon enough, Liz's nose wrinkled and she looked down at her lap buddy.

"I think somebody needs a new diaper," she said, making a funny face at Erik

Klaus groaned playfully, reaching for the diaper bag under the table. "Erik buddy, what did I say about having an accident in a lady's lap? It's not the best way to her heart."

Caroline and Liz laughed, as the baby protested being picked up, kicking slightly as Klaus carried him to the bathroom to change him.

"I like him," Liz said abruptly.

Caroline's eyes widened and she looked at her mother cautiously. "Really?"

"Yeah," Liz smiled softly. "He seems quite taken with you and vice versa."

"Which one, Klaus or Erik?" Caroline teased, sipping at her wineglass.

"Both," Liz chuckled. "I think that they are good for you, and they clearly adore you."

"They make me happy, Mom," Caroline confessed, peeking at her mother shyly. "I love spending time with them."

"Well, then I'm happy for you, honey," Liz said, gently squeezing her daughter's hand.

All of Caroline's nerves about her mother settled and she felt a weight lift off her chest. Sighing happily, Caroline went back to eating her dinner with ease. Klaus and Erik soon rejoined them, the baby instantly wanting back in Liz's lap. The group continued with dinner, talking and laughing as Liz told stories about Caroline's childhood, delighting Klaus and embarrassing her daughter. Erik was content to watch, snuggled into the older woman's arms as he drifted off to sleep contentedly.

* * *

 **Did the domestication of fluff kill you? Because I think it did to me :)**

 **Thoughts? Please review and let me know what all you guys thought :) Reviews help me feed Erik mac and cheese ;)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	8. For the First Time

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of a drabble posting last week, but I had some stuff I needed to get done for Unexpected Exposure and I had to get my vacation drabble done for the exchange this weekend! So, to make up for it, I picked a heavily requested drabble.**

 **Things are about to get steamy in here! This is not a Bex friendly drabble (sorry my dear)! If this is not your thing, you can still the middle of the story, but the first two sections should be good :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus absently checked the clock on the stove, a disgusted babble drawing his attention back to his ten month old son in high chair. Erik was covered in baby food, pureed green beans dripping down his shirt as he continued to push away his father's attempts to feed him. The baby made a face at the spoonful of green goo, whining as Klaus continued to try to shove the spoon in his mouth.

"Erik," Klaus sighed, watching his son push away the spoon for the fifth time.

The baby just continued to pout at him, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He had skipped his nap earlier that day due to a check up at the doctor's office, leaving him in a foul mood ever since. His father had tried everything to get him to sleep when getting home but two hours of cartoons later, Klaus was rushing to get him fed and changed before Caroline came over for their usual weekday date night.

Erik just shook his head at his latest attempt, making his father roll his eyes. Klaus twisted the cap on the jar, pushing it aside as he went to wipe the baby's face off with a kitchen towel. Erik flailed in the high chair, whining as his father continued to clear his face of the disgusting green slop.

"I know you hate green beans, and I don't blame you," Klaus murmured. "But you really need to eat something."

Erik shook his head vehemently as Klaus went to root around in the cupboard for something else to give him. He pulled out a jar of carrots, wiggling them temptingly at Erik. The baby just pouted, sticking his lip out adorably. Klaus sighed, reaching for the one thing that he never refuses, macaroni and cheese.

He pulled out the easy mac bowl, smirking at the excited shriek the baby let out at the sight of the familiar package. Erik flailed in his high chair, pumping his legs as he excitedly clapped his hands. Klaus chuckled, dropping a kiss on Erik's head as he went to prepare the pasta. Once the pasta was in the microwave, there was a quick knock at the front door.

He looked at his son with a grin, the baby blinking confusedly at the interruption.

"I wonder who that is," Klaus mused playfully, knowing all too well who was at the door.

He ruffled his son's hair as he jogged to answer the knock. Flinging open the front door with ease, a smile crept across his face at the sight of his girlfriend. Caroline beamed back at him, her grin blinding as she stepped over the threshold. She was dressed in a flowery sundress, her blonde curls thrown over her shoulder, and a takeout bag in her hands.

"Did someone order food?" she teased, dropping her purse on the entry table. "Hi."

Klaus hummed appreciatively, threading his fingers through her blonde tresses as he immediately covered her lips with his. Their lips moved languidly against one another, Caroline wrapping her free arm around Klaus' neck as she pressed herself up against him. He sucked on her bottom lip, his heart thudding at her contented sighs.

Their kiss was interrupted by the microwave beeping and an excited shriek coming from the kitchen. Caroline chuckled into his mouth, pecking him one last time before pulling away.

"I think someone is hungry." she said lightly, lacing their hands together.

"He's not the only one," Klaus mumbled under his breath watching Caroline head to the kitchen, her hips swaying temptingly.

She shot him a look over her shoulder, acknowledging his comment with a flirtatious bite to her lip as she continued to walk away from him. Klaus swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly dry at the hooded look in her eyes. Following her to the kitchen, he grinned at Erik's squeal of delight at Caroline's appearance. She never failed to put a smile on either of the Mikaelson men's faces.

She was bent over Erik's highchair tray, talking to him quietly as Klaus pulled out the easy mac dish, scowling at the neon orange powder that he was stirring in.

"This is disgusting," he groaned, wrinkling his nose at the powder. "How do children eat this?"

"And adults," Caroline chimed in. "It's a college food staple."

"No wonder freshmen gain 15 pounds," he pointed out. "It's not even real cheese!"

Caroline nodded, glad she had managed to avoid the inevitable college weight gain, both during college and afterwards.

"Green beans didn't go over too well?" she asked, swiping at a spot on Erik's shirt.

The baby giggled, wriggling in his chair as he scooted away from Caroline's tickling hand.

"What do you think?" Klaus responded, nodding towards Erik's messy tray. "Disgusting fake cheese and pasta wins again."

"You gave in," Caroline teased, bumping her hip with his playfully.

"Someone has also been extremely cranky since his check up this morning," Klaus mused, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Who? Erik? Of course not!" Caroline gasped, playfully. "Maybe it's because you missed your own nap, Grandpa."

Klaus reached for her side to tickle her, and she danced out of his reach, giggling all the way. Erik laughed at the noise, smiling brightly at the two adults as she stood behind his highchair.

"I am not that old," Klaus denied. "I'm three years older than you."

"Oh, but you totally act like you're a thousand years old instead of 26," Caroline quipped, pressing a kiss to the top of Erik's head.

"I do not," Klaus denied hastily.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"'Love, can you bend down and pick up that pacifier for me? My knees aren't as good as they used to be'," she imitated, her voice taking on an atrocious attempt of his accent.

Klaus smirked. "That wasn't the real reason I wanted you to bend over."

Caroline gasped, pressing her hand to her chest mock-offended. "Klaus Mikaelson, I am shocked and offended!"

"You adore it," he shot back, winking at her.

She just sighed playfully.

Klaus grinned impishly at her, going back to the easy mac bowl. Erik had grown bored with the grown-ups and whined as he lunged for the food in his father's hands. Caroline chuckled, going to the table to pull out food for her and Klaus as he chopped up the noodles in small pieces and placed them in front of the little boy. Erik immediately started stuffing the pasta in his mouth, pushing away his father's hand as he held out a spoon for the boy.

"I see he has the same table manners as you do," Caroline teased.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "That was one time, and all my forks were in the dishwasher."

She pursed her lips him, her mouth forming into a tempting pout as her eyes sparkled with amusement. He took advantage of the moment, kissing her lips quickly. Erik made a disgruntled sound from the high chair, making the adults break apart to see him stare forlornly at a fallen noodle on the ground.

Klaus chuckled, sitting down next to Caroline at the table and opened up his food container.

"Orange chicken, you are the best," he sighed, kissing her on the cheek.

"You can pay me back by letting me watch _Mean Girls_ tonight," she teased.

He sighed. "I detest that movie."

"Even more than _Chuggington_?" Caroline asked, arching her brow at him.

Klaus groaned. That show was a particular favorite of Erik's, but he found it utterly appalling.

"Sweetheart, nothing is worse than _Chuggington_ ," he answered, taking a bite of his chicken.

"And I raise your point with _Teletubbies,_ " she shot back, shivering. "That show gave me nightmares."

He snorted, squeezing her knee under the table. They continued to eat, Caroline filling Klaus in on all the latest gossip in her office, while Erik ate and threw food on the ground when either adult turned their head the opposite way. For only dating a month, Caroline and Klaus had fallen easily into a nice, comfortable routine with one another. Erik adored her, and almost always was in a foul mood when she had to leave. Klaus was just as smitten with her, craving her company and touch often.

Caroline was in the middle of a particularly juicy story about her neighbor's ex-boyfriend that left her for the quarterback of a university football team when they heard a crash coming from Erik's chair. Klaus jumped, immediately looking over Caroline's shoulder to check on the baby. He found his son slumped over, sound asleep with his macaroni dish laying on the floor.

Caroline laughed. "And he's gone."

Klaus sighed, wiping his mouth before getting up. "I should probably get him to bed. Hopefully, he'll just sleep through the night."

"Do you need any help?" Caroline asked, looking over at the messy baby.

Erik had managed to get cheese sauce all over his face, along with the leftover green bean residue. Klaus shook his head, pulling the highchair tray off the seat quickly and lifted the little boy into his arms. Erik mumbled into his arms, turning to bury his face into his father's neck. Caroline giggled at the face Klaus pulled as the food on Erik's face was wiped on his shirt.

"I'll clean up here, and you go take care of him," Caroline ordered, closing her takeout box.

Klaus looked at her skeptically. "Love, you don't have to do that. I can do it when I get done with him."

She shook her head, smiling. "Nah, I want to."

"You are a dream," he declared, kissing the top of her head.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "It's about time you figured that out. Now hurry up so we can have our own play-date."

He smirked, his eyes darkening lustfully as his eyes raked over her body. She shivered inwardly at the desirous look, her heart pounding at the look of promise in his eyes. He left the kitchen and Caroline took a look around the room, exhaling heavily as she willed her body to calm down.

She and Klaus had been together for about a month, and it had been the best month of her life. She adored the fact that he didn't seem to rush her into anything, sex included.

However, after quite a few close calls and interruptions by Erik, Caroline was about two minutes away from throwing Klaus down on the couch and having her way with him. Honestly, she didn't think he'd have a problem with it. Each of his touches were starting to become a bit more deliberate, a hot kiss behind her ear here, a lingering hand on her thigh there.

She was literally about to combust.

On the other hand, she didn't really want to rush it. She wanted it to happen naturally, and but hopefully sooner than later.

Because _my God_ how did she end up with the sexiest man alive? Those deep blue eyes, his chiseled jaw with the scratchy stubble, and those _damn_ dimples.

"Love?"

His voice called down the stairs, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I have that disgusting mess all over me."

Caroline's breath hitched, the visual of her boyfriend naked in the shower causing a pang of arousal. She swallowed, reaching for a glass of water to coat her dry throat.

"S-Sounds good," she called back, cursing the waver in her tone.

She busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen, totally not thinking about how easy it would be to surprise him in the shower.

Nope.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Caroline snuggled into Klaus' shoulder, her eyes transfixed on the TV. He agreed to let her watch _Mean Girls,_ only if she promised that they would watch some action movie afterwards. His hands stroked her blonde curls affectionately as she draped her legs over his lap. He buried his head in her hair, placing a warm kiss on the side of her neck. Goose bumps popped up on her skin to his delight, and he kissed the spot again.

Her breath caught and her grip on his bicep tightened. Grinning against her neck, he nipped at it, soothing the mark with his tongue.

"Klaus," she murmured, her voice sounding weak.

He hummed against her neck, moving her curls out of the way as he sucked lightly at her pulse point.

"I'm bored," he mumbled against her neck. "This movie is awful."

She giggled, and then gasped as he moved his hand teasingly up her thigh. He brushed his lips against her jaw, nibbling at the soft skin there, sucking gently.

"I-It is not," she protested, moving her head to the side to grant him better access. "It's a-amazing."

"Forget about the movie," he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth.

Her lips chased his, pouting when he moved away. "Hey!"

"What time is your roommate expecting you?" he asked, pressing his forehead next to hers.

She hummed, pushing him on his back and straddling him. "She's not."

With that, her lips crashed down onto his. He moaned into her mouth, his fingers curling around her hips as she gripped his shoulders. His tongue languorously explored her mouth, his fingertips brushing the tops of her thighs as they dipped underneath the hem of her dress. Her fingers wound into the multitude of necklaces on his chest, tugging them as she pressed herself insistently closer to him.

Breaking the kiss, Caroline trailed kisses down Klaus' throat. She sucked at a spot behind his ear, thrilling herself with the way his breath grew ragged. His grip on her thighs tightened, pulling her down to grind against his arousal. She gasped at the feel of his hard erection pressing against her core. He took advantage of her distracted state, sitting up and pulling her mouth back to his. Her hands roamed his covered torso, brushing her fingers under the hem of his shirt.

"Let me take you upstairs," he murmured, muffling her agreement with a deep kiss.

She purred into his mouth, tightening her grip on his neck as he stood up. He lifted her effortlessly, enjoying the way her long legs wrapped securely around his waist. He began making his way over to the stairs, stumbling slightly as he bumped his knee on an armchair. Caroline giggled into his mouth, breaking the kiss so that he could see where he was going.

She laid her head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss ever so often to his neck. She loved the way his pulse jumped at every touch of her lips, and the way his fingers would tighten around her legs. With a mischievous smirk, she nibbled at his neck as he continued up the stairs, enjoying the quiet groans he let loose.

"Tease," he growled, nearly jogging down the hall towards his room.

She just licked a line up his jaw in response. He burst through his bedroom door, dumping her unceremoniously on the bed. Bouncing slightly, she sucked in a low breath at the predatorily way Klaus stared at her. His eyes were nearly black with arousal, his plump lips swollen with her kisses, and his hair was mussed from her hands.

Biting her lip coyly, she slowly lifted herself back on the bed as she crawled towards the pillows. He stalked her motions, his stormy eyes following her every move. Pushing her down on the bed, Klaus crashed his lips on hers, kissing her recklessly. She shook under him, her body vibrating with need. His lips moved down her neck, biting, licking, and sucking until she was absolutely writhing underneath him. His lips continued to move down her body, bringing his attention onto her chest.

He palmed her covered breasts with his rough hands, nipping at her cleavage. He ran his thumbs over her covered nipples, smirking against her soft skin as they hardened under his ministrations. Caroline whined, tugging at his shirt when the desire to feel his skin became too much.

"Wait," he mumbled against her chest.

She let go of him immediately, watching him bemusedly as he jogged to the door. He locked it with a resounding click, turning back to her with a smirk.

"Afraid Erik's going to suddenly learn how to walk and open doors?" she teased, sitting up on her knees.

"Stranger things have happened," he quirked, whipping his shirt off.

Her mouth went dry at the sight of his bare chest. She licked her lips, fumbling for the back of her dress to unzip it.

"Ah ah," Klaus tsked, climbing back on the bed.

He pulled her hands away, kissing away her annoyed pout.

"Allow me," he murmured into her ear, moving behind her.

He painstakingly pulled the zipper down her dress, his mouth kissing the newly exposed skin. She gasped, reveling in the feel of his soft lips and stubble brushing against her skin. He kissed down her back, smirking when a shiver of desire rippled down her spine. Leaning back against his chest, Caroline helped him push down the rest of her dress. He flipped them to where she was lying on top the pillows and his lips were exploring the soft skin of her stomach.

Every kiss to her skin made her core throb with arousal. Her hips bucked as he bit her hipbone, soothing the mark with his tongue. Crawling back up her body, his hand slid under her back to unclip her bra with ease. She bit her lip, watching as Klaus tossed her bra over his shoulder. He immediately pressed his mouth to her soft breasts, tugging a nipple into his mouth with his teeth. She moaned quietly, fisting her fingers through his hair as she clutched him to her chest.

He swirled his tongue around her dusky pink nipple, his hand caressing the other, neglected breast. He nipped and sucked at her soft skin, alternating between them until Caroline was panting against the pillows.

Caressing her belly, he began to kiss down her torso, dragging his tongue across the band of her lacy panties. She gasped, her hips jerking of their own accord. He brushed a finger against her damp panties, thrilling himself with how wet she was. He dipped a finger under the lace, gasping at the wet heat. She moaned, rolling her hips against his teasing fingers.

Klaus slowly pulled her panties off, looking up to see Caroline watching him with hooded eyes and a blush staining her cheeks.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

He tossed her underwear on the floor, his hands brushing across her legs as his lips followed the tortuous path. The tension in her belly grew, as the apex of her thighs throbbed in desire. He nipped at her innermost thigh, delighting in the whimper she let out.

"P-Please," she groaned. "Touch me."

He grinned against her skin, bypassing her core and laying a kiss on her hip. She whined, bucking her hips towards his mouth. He chuckled, the hot air from his laugh brushing across her slick heat.

"Klaus," she whined. "Please."

Taking mercy on her, he lightly licked up her folds, carefully as to tease her. She gasped, lacing her fingers in his hair as he flicked his tongue over her throbbing clit. He pulled her hips closer to his mouth, placing an open-mouthed kiss to her core. Her thighs shook against his shoulders, her climax building with each stroke of his tongue. Burying his face in her folds, he moaned against her, the vibrations of his sound making her hips jerk as she grounded herself against his mouth.

"I'm so close," she gasped, crying out as he nibbled at her clit.

To her disappointment, Klaus removed his mouth from her completely and sat up. Caroline whined at the interruption of his delicious torture. He immediately began undressing himself, kicking off his pants as their eyes met.

"I want to be inside you when you come," he said bluntly, dropping his belt to the floor.

His words sent her body into a tizzy, nearly coming from his voice alone. She kneeled on the bed, reaching for the waistband of his boxers and dipped her hand inside. She took him in her hands, marveling at the soft skin as she brushed her fingertips over the tip. He buried his head into her shoulder, his stubble scratching her neck as he groaned while she jacked him off. He slapped her hand away playfully when it became too much, making her giggle. She fell back onto the bed, watching him rid himself of his boxers.

Biting her lip, Caroline raked her eyes down Klaus' body. She blushed when he caught her ogling, peeking at him coyly through her lashes. He crawled on top of her, their bare skin causing a pleasurable friction between them. He kissed her sloppily, swirling his tongue around hers as she explored his body with her hands. She traced the planes of his chest, her fingers curling around his sides.

"Now," she begged, rolling her hips against his erection pressing into her thigh.

Klaus halted, scrambling to open his bedside table for a condom. He pulled one out and she snatched it out of his hands, flipping to where she was on top. Caroline opened the wrapper and smoothly rolled the condom on him, smirking at his lazy grin. He squeezed her thighs encouragingly, watching as she positioned herself over him. She sank down, both of them moaning as she bottomed out.

Caroline rocked her hips experimentally, enjoying the way he stretched and filled her. He gripped her hips, rolling his hips to meet hers. She lifted her hips, pushing back down as she rode him slowly. Her eyes were closed and head thrown back in pleasure, reveling in the feel of him inside her.

Her inner walls clenched around him, her agonizingly slow thrusts driving him absolutely mad. Her movements began to speed up as she bounced on his lap, driving him flip to where he was on top. She gasped as he swiftly thrust into her, crying out as he pulled out before slamming back into her. He pumped into her steadily, marveling at the soft sighs and gasps that fell from her lips. Wrapping her leg around his waist, he changed the angle of his thrusts, admiring at the way her face twisted in pleasure as he hit a sweet spot.

Her inner walls clamped down on him, a sure sign of her impending release. He buried his head in her neck, pumping into her recklessly as she muffled her moans by biting his shoulder. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up Erik when she was so close to tipping over the edge. The fierce friction between their bodies was delicious, coiling the tension in her belly even tighter. He pounded into her, snaking a hand between their bodies and thumbed over her clit. She flew apart at the touch of his hand, gasping her release into his shoulder.

Klaus sped up his motions, prolonging her orgasm as he chased his high. It didn't take long before he was groaning into her hair as he too fell over the edge, his hips jerking as he collapsed on top of her.

She hummed contentedly, running her hand through his curls as he caught his breath. Pressing a kiss between her two breasts, his lips continue to kiss up her neck and finished at her mouth. They broke apart, both of them grinning at each other.

"That was-"

"Amazing," he cut her off, kissing her lips.

"Wondrous. Addicting. Best Ever."

He accentuated every word with a kiss with Caroline smiling under him. She was unable to bring herself to move out from under him, loving the feel of his skin pressed against hers.

Soon enough, he rolled off her and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. She snatched up his Henley from the floor and pulled it on as she shuffled under the covers. She snuggled into his pillows, inhaling his spicy scent as she wrapped herself up.

"Pillow hog," Klaus teased, wrenching away the covers as he slid in.

She giggled, snuggling into his warm embrace. She noticed that he'd pulled on a pair of boxers and flipped off the lights, obscuring his tempting body from her view.

"Nice shirt," he mused, flicking off his lamp.

"Eh, it's okay," she teased.

He tickled her, making her laugh until she was gasping for breath.

"Okay, okay, it's a nice shirt!" she gasped, giggling.

He grinned at her through the dark, kissing her forehead as she snuggled back in his arms. Klaus looked over her head at the bedside table, making sure that his baby monitor was still on. He wasn't expecting Erik to wake up, but half of the time he usually did. He almost wanted to go wake the little boy up to bump his fist for sleeping through his "play-date" with Caroline.

Perhaps he'll allow two hours of _Chuggington_ for him tomorrow.

His eyes grew heavy with sleep, the excitement of the evening activities starting to catch up with him. Caroline was already half asleep, pressing a kiss to his chest. He held her firmly in his arms, listening to her breath even out as she fell asleep.

"Night, love."

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sound of a cry. She blinked confusedly into the dark room, the clock reading 2:14 back at her. Klaus was fast asleep, his arm hooked around her waist as he snored quietly. She heard another cry, coming from the baby monitor on the bedside table. She contemplated waking Klaus up, but she figured he rarely got to sleep with Erik. She carefully lifted his hand off her waist and slipped out of the bed.

She tiptoed down the hall to Erik's room, pushing the door open quietly as to not startle him. Erik was sitting in his bed, tears rolling down his face as he miserably whimpered.

"Hey buddy." she whispered, cautiously approaching his crib.

She didn't know if he would scream or not at the sight of her and not Klaus. Erik just whined, wiping his eyes with his fists. She hummed quietly, rubbing his back gently. He hiccupped, his arms reaching for her so she could pick him up. She lifted him, the baby immediately burying his head in the crook of her neck as he sniffled.

She walked them over to the rocking chair and sat down, continuing to hum as he wriggled in her arms. He didn't have a full diaper, nor did he seem hungry as far as she could tell. By the way he was shivering a little, he must have had a bad dream. She reached over, grabbing a blanket off the floor and covered him with it. He mumbled into her chest, latching a hand on her hair as she continued to sing quietly to him.

"You are such a sweet boy, you know that?" she murmured. "You're the best baby."

Erik just sniffed in response.

"You know, I always thought getting involved with someone with a child would be a bad decision," she mused, stroking Erik's back.

"But I was wrong," she continued. "It's by far the best one of my life."

Erik lifted his head to look at her, as if he understood what she was saying. She giggled, the noise bringing a smile to the baby's face. He snuggled into her chest as she continued to rock.

"You're the sweetest," she continued. "But don't tell your father. He'll get jealous."

There was a low chuckle across the room and Caroline looked up, surprised to find Klaus leaning up against doorway. He had fond smile on his face, watching her rock his son to sleep.

"You left the bed," he mused, crossing across the room and kissing her on the forehead.

He ran a hand down Erik's back, the baby murmuring as he fell asleep.

"How did you find where I was?" she asked, propping her chin up on Erik's curls.

He nodded towards the baby monitor next to the crib. "I heard you singing to him."

She flushed. "I was trying to get him to sleep."

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her temple.

She beamed at him before sneaking a look at Erik. "I think he's asleep."

Klaus nodded, carefully lifting the boy out of her arms. He placed him in the crib, running a hand through his curls before turning back to her.

She yawned, standing up out of the rocker.

"Ready for bed?" she asked.

He shook his head, a mischievous look spreading across his face. "Suddenly, I'm feeling more alert."

Caroline grinned. "Are you?"

He hummed, crossing the room and taking her in his arms. "Can I interest you in a shower?"

"At two am?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Is that problem?" He mused, pressing a kiss under her jaw.

She shook her head, surprising him as she jumped up, latching her legs around his waist.

"Lead the way."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please review and tell me what all you guys thought about their first time :) Writing smut makes me nervous, especially something as heavily requested as this was.**

 **I know ff has been down a lot this week, so if you haven't been able to check out the latest UE update from Monday, you should be able to now :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	9. Wedding Planning

**Hello all! Thanks so much for all your kind words about the last drabble!**

 **I hope you like this one! Erik is about 2, just about to turn three. I blame my inspiration for this drabble on all the many hours I work doing retail, and all the kiddos I see shopping with their parents.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

* * *

Caroline snuggled deeper into her fiance's side, absolutely refusing to open her eyes to start the day. Normally she'd be up, raring to go and bouncing off the walls, but ever since she moved into her Klaus' house, getting up in the morning had become a challenge. Klaus was always so cuddly and warm, with an impossibly dimpled smile that was hard to resist when he asked her to cuddle for a little bit longer.

However, today was not one of those days.

"Caroline," Klaus sang in her ear, his voice deep and rumbling.

She whined, tightening her grip on his lean waist.

"Time to get up, love," he continued, stroking her hair softly.

She shook her head, burying her face in his smooth chest. He chuckled, the vibration tickling Caroline's nose.

"We have a lot to do today," he reminded her, making no sudden movements to move out of the bed himself. "For the wedding."

At the sound of the word "wedding", Caroline shot up in bed.

"Oh my God, you are totally right," she said, scrambling to pull the covers off her. "We have to go register for gifts, your tux fitting, cake tasting-"

She continued to list things that had to be done, getting up to head to the bathroom. Klaus fell back on the bed with a groan. He thought that he could persuade her for some adult playtime before having to get ready, but clearly that was out of the cards.

Checking his alarm clock, he noted that Erik was probably already up and tearing his bedroom apart while he waited for someone to come get him ready for the day.

Caroline breezed out of the bedroom, face clean and smelling faintly of spearmint.

"I'm going to get Erik up, and you better be ready in five minutes."

Klaus looked at the clock again. "Love, the stores don't open for two hours."

"I know, but by the time we get dressed, eat breakfast, change Erik out of his clothes because you know he'll get it all over his shirt, and get everything packed up for the day, it'll be 10 and the shops will be open and we will miss the opening."

He chuckled, getting up to drop a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure most of the stuff will still be there then, sweetheart."

She scoffed, slapping him away as he tried to kiss her lips. "Nope. Go brush your teeth."

He rolled his eyes, but followed her order as he retreated to their bathroom.

She smiled to herself, leaving to go wake up Erik. She moved into Klaus' house about a month after they were engaged. It was an easy decision, him having the bigger place to live and it was a better idea for her to move in, rather than take Erik out of the only home he'd ever really known.

Speaking of new transitions…

"Mama!"

That was still a new one for Caroline.

Even though she was still adjusting to the fact that she was going to officially be his mother (once they're married and she could officially adopt him), she swore her heart burst every single time he called her "mama."

The two-year old was standing in the middle of his room after climbing out of his toddler bed, naked with just a pair of pull-ups on. Sure enough, his pajamas were strewn over the place, and his stuffed animals were a mess.

"Hey buddy," she smiled, crouching down to his height. "Where are your pjs?"

"Too hot," Erik responded, glaring at his Spiderman pajama shirt.

She giggled, kissing him on the forehead. Standing up, she began to gather up his clothes to throw in the clothes basket.

"Mama, I potty?"

She froze, turning around to look at the boy. "You already did or you have to?"

"All done!" he giggled, clapping his hands.

She sighed, smiling despite herself. Slowly, Klaus and her had been working on potty training him, hopefully having to have him fully ready for the wedding in the next few months. He was going to be staying with Katherine and Elijah for a week while they were off at their honeymoon and one of Katherine's conditions was that she "doesn't _do_ diapers."

"Let's get you changed, little man," she reached down and swung Erik up on the changing table.

He immediately began whining, flailing as she wrangled his pull-up off him.

"No no!"

Caroline just hummed to him quietly, smiling satisfactorily as he immediately became quiet, his blue eyes transfixed on her as she continued to sing. She swore her heart melted at the tiny, innocent smile he gave her as she continued to get him ready for the day.

"Pretty," he babbled, giggling as she tickled his stomach.

"Good song?" she asked, pulling his jeans up.

Erik just grinned, covering his face with his hands bashfully.

She laughed, finishing dressing him quickly, scooping him up as she kissed his cheek noisily as she placed him in the ground.

"Go find Daddy," she said, folding his discarded pjs.

He tore out of the room, screaming "Daddy!"

Caroline laughed, hearing Klaus' own chuckle as the little boy seemed to locate him. She straightened up his room, having to ignore her OCD tendencies to clean everything off the floor. There wasn't enough time for her to pick up all his stuffed animals and the clothes that he'd thrown on the floor that morning. She did, however, grab Thor the bear off his bureau. Erik would have a literal cow if they left the house without him.

Making her way back to her bedroom, she sighed in relief as she heard her two guys downstairs in the kitchen, breakfast smells wafting up the stairs. Quickly dressing, Caroline threw on her most efficient shopping outfit, jeans and a fashionable blazer. Putting on some light makeup and running a comb through her curls, she finally stepped into her shopping heels.

She grabbed her list of items to be completed that day: tux fittings for Klaus and Erik, registering for wedding gifts, and a cake tasting appointment.

They didn't talk about the cake tasting appointment much in front of Erik, mainly because he'd hear the c-word and would stubbornly demand it until he was either in time-out or thoroughly distracted by a TV show.

Needless to say, he spent a lot of time in time-out.

Jogging down the stairs, Caroline followed the delicious smell of breakfast food to the kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Erik sitting in his high chair, covered with chocolate chip pancake remnants on his face, and Klaus flipping one on the stove.

"Where is his shirt?" she asked, walking over and kissing the back of Klaus' neck.

"I took it off. It'll avoid us from having to wash it and change him."

Caroline grinned. "Smart man. I knew I was marrying you for a reason."

He just smirked back at her.

"Do you think all this sugar will be good for him? I mean we are taking him to the ca-"

Klaus spun around and his eyes widened.

"I-I mean the c-a-k-e tasting appointment later," she corrected, making a face at him.

Klaus shrugged, both of them looking over at the little boy as he smashed a handful of pancake into his mouth. He babbled into his hand happily, throwing a bit on the ground. Klaus cleared his throat warningly, grabbing the child's attention. Erik just blinked at the adults clueless, Caroline hiding a smile as Klaus sighed.

"Maybe he will crash earlier and then we won't have to worry about him."

Caroline looked at him dubiously. "It's Erik. He's been looking forward to it for weeks."

"Wishful thinking, love."

"Lah!" Erik cried happily.

She grinned at him. It had been a while since he last called her that. As much as she loved being called "Mama," she still adored it when he slipped up and called her "Lah" and "Swee" like he used to.

Klaus chuckled, turning the burners off the stove. He handed a plate of pancakes to Caroline, settling next to her at the kitchen table. They ate in silence for a few minutes, her mostly picking at her plate while Erik and Klaus stuffed their faces.

"Is it not good?" Klaus asked, swallowing his mouthful.

Caroline shook her head. "No, it's fine. But you aren't the one trying to fit into a wedding dress in three months."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're perfect."

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thanks. Also, I'm kind of saving all my calories for the cake tasting appointment."

He sucked in a low breath, cringing as he heard a thump coming from Erik's highchair.

"Cake?"

Caroline slapped a hand across her mouth. "Oops."

"Cake, daddy?"

Klaus cursed under his breath, getting up and placing another pancake on Erik's high chair.

"Pancake, son."

Erik narrowed his eyes at his father's actions, clearly not buying it. Caroline giggled behind him, that same expression on his face very similar to Klaus' when he was annoyed.

"Cake!"

"No," Klaus said firmly, shaking his head.

The little boy just rolled his eyes, very similar to Caroline's staple expression. "Mama, cake!"

She cringed, getting up. Striding over to the little boy, she ignored his cake demands and wiped his face down, thoroughly annoying him and distracting him from his troubles. Klaus watched amusedly, watching Caroline wrangle the squirming two-year old.

"Erik, do you want to go shopping?" she asked, ignoring his whining pout.

"Chop?" he asked, tilting his head at her confusedly.

"Shop," she corrected, smiling gently down at him.

"Thow go?"

"Thor is in the living room," she answered, grinning at how easily he was distracted.

Klaus chuckled behind her, the clinking of dishes letting her know he was cleaning up.

"Down peas," Erik ordered, lifting his hands up to be taken out of the high chair.

Caroline acquiesced, pulling him out of the chair and settling him on the floor. The little boy took off for the living room, squealing excitably as he located the stuffed animal in question. She giggled, moving to help Klaus finish cleaning up. He caught her hand, pulling her in to place a searing kiss on her lips.

They broke apart, a silly smile plastered on her lips. "What was that for?"

Klaus just shrugged, an impish grin tugging at his mouth. "For being the best mother to my son."

Her cheeks flushed, rolling her eyes as bit her lip shyly. She threw a washcloth at him playfully as they continued to clean the kitchen in comfortable silence, Erik talking to Thor in the background.

* * *

"So colors?"

"I was thinking gray for the jackets and pants," Caroline told the tux rental attendant, Flo.

The older woman nodded. "Very nice. Vests and tie colors?"

Caroline bit her lip, flipping open her notebook. "I actually had a few different ideas. And for my fiancé, he will be wearing a bowtie."

"Color of bridesmaid dresses?"

"Blush."

"Hmm, let me show you a few samples."

Caroline was tugged over to the counter, Flo pulling out swatches of tie colors and paired it with the gray that she had decided on. Klaus and Erik were wandering aimlessly around the shop, the former trying to keep the latter from tearing the place apart. He trusted Caroline's fashion judgment when it came to picking colors and vests. His only requirement was that he could wear a bowtie instead of a "boring tie" as he put it.

"Daddy?"

He looked down to see Erik with two green ties in his hand.

"Buddy, go put those back," he sighed.

Erik shook his head, trying to hand them to him. "Neck-iss."

"Not "necklace"," Klaus corrected him. "'Tie'."

He bent down, looping one of them around the boy's neck. He adjusted it, holding back a smile as the tie dropped easily to Erik's knees.

"Tee?"

"Close enough," he grinned at him. "Go show Mummy."

The little boy took off running towards the blonde, tugging at her jeans when she didn't look up at his initial intrusion.

"Tee!"

Caroline stopped talking, looking down at Erik who was beaming at her proudly.

"Oh, how handsome are you!" Flo gushed.

Erik turned his smile on her, puffing his chest out proudly as he displayed his tie. Caroline laughed, picking up and propping him up on her hip.

"You look just like your mother too," the woman continued.

Caroline looked down at Erik, a small smile playing at her lips. She didn't bother to correct her, Erik was already her son in every sense of the word. Plus, he did have curly blond hair that was more lighter like hers, unlike Klaus' dirty blond color.

"I think so too," Klaus piped up behind her, kissing her cheek sweetly.

She rolled her eyes, making a funny face at Erik.

"Are you our groom?"

"That would be me," Klaus answered, smoothly shaking the older woman's hand. "This is Erik, our little ring bearer."

"Well, hello Mr. Erik," Flo said kindly. "Are you here to get fitted also?"

"Yes," the little boy nodded seriously, not having a clue to what the woman was talking about. "Pits me."

His parents exchanged amused looks, holding back their laughter. The older woman leaned across the counter and fixated a serious eye on Erik.

"Would you like a vest or suspenders?"

"Tup-enders?" the boy asked, looking back at his mom for clarification on the word.

Caroline had to give the little boy credit. He was a lot smarter than most two-almost-three year olds.

Klaus chuckled, pressing a kiss to the little boy's blonde curls. "I think we'll stick to a vest for him."

Flo nodded with a smile, jotting it down on the order form. "I'll go pull some more samples and then we can get your measurements down and start trying on jackets. Sound good?"

Caroline nodded, putting a wiggling Erik down to let him roam. "Okay."

The woman disappeared to the back, leaving the little family alone in the shop. Caroline wandered around, keeping an eye on Erik while also looking at the different fabric samples that were on display. Erik was sitting quietly on the ground, despite Caroline's initial disgust at him touching the carpet where thousands of feet have walked, fiddling with the long tie that he still had on. Klaus was crouched next to him, talking to him quietly.

"He's being so good," she remarked, casting an affectionate glance over to her two boys.

Klaus nodded. "It's a good thing the cake tasting wasn-"

Caroline exhaled loudly, watching Erik's head perk up at the "c-word."

"Cake?"

Klaus groaned, burying his face into his palms. The attendant came back bearing an arm full of samples, and a smile on her face.

"Cake?"

"Do you have any more ties?" Klaus asked chuckling nervously as he tried to distract Erik.

Erik glared at him. "Cake, peas."

He wiggled away from his father, diving into his mother's arms while whining pitifully.

Flo grinned at them. "I have just the thing."

* * *

"Show me the picture again," Caroline giggled.

Klaus rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but acquiesced to her demands. She grinned at the phone screen. To avoid Erik throwing a fit at the tuxedo shop, Flo gave Erik an oversize jacket, tie, and hat to play dress up with until Klaus was done being fitted, resulting in the most adorable pictures that Caroline had ever seen.

"I love this hat," Caroline gushed, looking at the way the top hat fell over the little boy's eyes.

"Maybe we should dress him up in one for Halloween this year," Klaus suggested.

They were walking around in _Bed, Bath, and Beyond_ , Caroline holding the registry gun in her hand with Klaus pushing Erik around in the cart. The little boy had Thor wrapped up in his arms, contentedly speaking nonsensical words to the bear.

"Nope, I already have our Halloween costumes picked out," Caroline waved her hand, brushing off his suggestion.

Klaus chuckled. Of course she did.

"Oh, do you like those towels?" She asked, stopping suddenly.

She pulled him and the cart over to the wall of towels, pointing a stack of dark gray ones.

"We have towels," Klaus replied, crinkling his forehead in confusion.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but these are new, and a better quality."

Klaus shrugged. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Whatever, Swee!"

Caroline grinned down at Erik. "Thank you buddy," she said, kissing the top of his head.

Klaus pouted playfully. "Where's my thank you?"

"Are you sure you aren't the two year old?" Caroline teased, but kissed his smirking lips.

Erik's sound of disgust broke them again. "No kees peas."

"No kiss?" Caroline asked, playfully pouting at Erik.

"No kees Daddy," the boy nodded.

She giggled. "How about I kiss you?"

She kissed his cheeky noisily, drawing a laugh out of the baby. He squirmed away, shrieking happily.

"No kees!"

The adults chuckled, pushing the shopping cart on. Caroline stopped every once and awhile, scanning any items that they came across on her list. For the most part, she and Klaus agreed on the items that they needed, only arguing twice. Once over a fondue kit that he wanted- " _It'll be a good way to teach Erik some culture, love!"_ and then again over the color of the KitchenAid mixer.

"But the pink one is so pretty!"

"It's pink," Klaus restated, his lip curling in distaste.

"It'll look good against the gray granite on the counter in the kitchen."

"So will the white one," he said, waving his hand towards the others.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Tiebreaker?"

He nodded back, turning to Erik. The little boy had been watching them with avid interest, clutching Thor to his chest as he leaned back in the cart. He had his thumb in his mouth, sucking it gently.

"Erik, what color do you like?" Klaus asked, gesturing towards to mixers. "Pink or white?"

The little boy regarded his father with a confused expression. He began sucking on his thumb more, turning his eyes to the display. Caroline crept up next to him, stroking his back sweetly.

"Wouldn't you like the pink one, buddy? It's similar to red," she said, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't suck up to the judge."

She just looked at him innocently.

"Gween?" Erik asked, pointing towards a light green mixer.

The adult exchanged a look, both shaking their heads.

"No, buddy. Pick between these two," Caroline continued, tapping between the two colors.

Erik just rolled his eyes, very much like Caroline did when she was annoyed. "No, gween!"

"Well, that backfired," Klaus remarked, checking his watch. "Love, we better hurry. The c-word tasting is in about a half hour."

"See?" Erik asked, his eyes widening at he looked at his parents. "Cake?"

Klaus looked down at him in surprise. "I don't know whether to be annoyed we can't use that anymore around him, or proud that he knows what it stands for."

Caroline chuckled, lifting Erik and Thor out of the cart. "Go with proud. We can start spelling it now."

"Potty and cake?" Erik asked, his arms tightening around her neck.

"You have to go potty?"

He nodded vigorously, looking pointedly at Klaus. "Daddy potty."

Klaus sighed, pulling Erik out of her arms. "Let's go, buddy."

"I'll go return the registry gun," she called after them.

Klaus nodded, waving to her as he led the little boy towards the bathroom. Caroline smirked at their retreating figures, dashing back over to the mixers and scanning the pink KitchenAid mixer.

"I win."

* * *

"CAKE!"

"Erik, sit down or you won't get any," Klaus muttered sternly to the two year old.

The little boy ignored him, crawling into Caroline's lap as the bakery assistant, April, placed a small piece of chocolate cake in front of her. He immediately reached for it, Klaus pulling his hand away.

Erik glared at him, looking to Caroline with his version of puppy-dog eyes. She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling, shaking her head "no" at him. He whined, folding his arms as he leaned back against her chest. Wrapping an arm around his tummy, she shifted him to her knee so that she could scoot closer to the table.

"Now this is black forest cake sample, and the cherry glaze paired with it is here," the kind woman explained, gesturing to a little sample in a plastic cup.

Caroline took a small bite, her eyes rolling in the back of her head at the taste. She looked over at Klaus who was making a similar expression to hers. She sliced off a piece of cake, feeding it to Erik.

He took the bite, chewing eagerly.

"You like it?"

He reached over and took the rest of her cake, smashing it into his mouth.

"Erik!" Klaus scolded.

The little boy just blinked back at him innocently, continuing to chew. Caroline bit back a laugh, April chuckling as she pulled their plates away.

"Is good," Erik replied, his voice muffled with cake. "I share?"

He held his hand out to Caroline, pieces of cake still stuck to his palm. Throwing him a grimacing smile, she shook her head.

"He usually has better manners than this," Klaus sighed, sending a sharp look to the boy.

He just gave his father a chocolaty grin.

"This is our maple cake," April explained, placing down a piece of tan-colored cake. "It's known for tasting like a pancake."

"Pancake!" Erik cried, stuffing the cake in his mouth.

"Hey, what happened to sharing with me?" Caroline said half-heartedly.

"No," he shook his head. "Pancake mine."

He continued to chew, smirking victoriously at her. She looked to Klaus for help, but found him polishing off his own slice of cake. He grinned sheepishly at her, licking his lips for good measure.

"It was good, love."

Glaring at him, she wrote down "maple cake" on her list, along with "black forest cake." She would have to trust Klaus and Erik on that one.

"Next is strawberry."

Erik visibly recoiled from the slice of pale pink cake placed in front of them. "No!"

"Erik," Klaus sighed. "Strawberry is good."

He shook his head. "No tanks."

Caroline pulled him closer in her lap, taking a bite of the cake. Moaning appreciatively, she made it a point to lick her lips slowly when Klaus turned to look at her. His eyes darkened considerably, a mirthful glint appearing in them. Erik watched them amusedly, completely unaware of the secret conversation their eyes seemed to be having.

"Banella?" Erik interrupted, drawing Caroline's attention.

"Banana?"

"Banella cake," he stressed, pointing to the piece of white cake that the lady was bringing over.

"Oh, _vanilla_ ," she corrected.

He nodded, motioning towards the plate immediately. Caroline intervened, pushing the cake away so she could only reach it with a fork. He whined, but waited patiently while she and Klaus tested it with a raspberry glaze. When they were finished, Caroline handed him the fork with a bite, but he pushed it away, picking up the cake with his hand and smashed it on his face.

Klaus found the situation more amusing than her, having figured out that his son couldn't be contained when it came to cake. Erik gripped her jean clad leg afterwards, smudging all the cake types and glazes on her leg. April brought out more samples, placing the cake far enough away from Erik so that they could test it. He proved to be the human vacuum, eating up every last bit once the sample was tested.

"Sleepy," Erik groaned a half hour later, snuggling into Caroline's side.

She took one look at his cake-covered face, giggling at the different types and colors smeared on his face. He was well on his way to a sugar coma, his eyes heavy with sleep and head dropping against her shoulder.

"Water, mama?"

She pulled out his sippy cup, letting him relax in her arms as he drank it, reminding her of all the times when he was a baby that she gave him a bottle and rocked him to sleep. Rarely did he ever fall asleep in her or Klaus' arms anymore, the almost three year old always running around the house.

Klaus watched them fondly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Ready to go?" she murmured, looking up at him.

He nodded, grabbing her cake order form to give it to the bakery assistant. They'd decided on the maple cake (Klaus' suggestion), vanilla with raspberry glaze (Caroline's suggestion), and chocolate cake with peanut butter filling (Erik's vote). The cake was going to be on separate tiers, a regular chocolate cake for the top one.

She gathered Erik up in her arms, humming softly to him as he slumped against her shoulder. He probably had smothered cake all over her shoulder, but she didn't care. Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist, directing her outside to the car. Buckling the little boy in, they were amused to find him already sleeping, snoring softly as they got in the car.

"Well, I would say that was a resounding success," she sighed, buckling her seatbelt.

"Also, we managed to get Erik to take a nap," Klaus chimed in. "That's a rare accomplishment."

She giggled, lacing her fingers through his. They drove in comfortable silence, Caroline peeking at Klaus through the corner of her eye.

"You're staring, love."

She shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"I really need to work off all those cake calories," she said innocently.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh?"

She sighed playfully. "I guess I'll go for a jog when we get home."

"Actually, I have a better idea," Klaus injected, sending her a wicked smile.

"You do?"

"It's a couple's workout I read about in one of your silly fashion magazines. That one with the drink name."

"You mean _Cosmopolitan_?"

He just shrugged, winking at her.

Caroline pressed her lips together to mask her amusement. "How does it work?" she asked, playing along.

The grin he threw her was absolutely sinful.

"I'll teach you, my love."

A shiver ran down her spine at his raspy, seductive tone.

"Take me home. Now."

She squeezed his hand tightly, enjoying the way his dimples deepened at her order. Looking over her shoulder, she checked on Erik, finding him still completely knocked out with chocolate dripping off his face. Chuckling, she met Klaus' eye briefly, a warm feeling settling in her stomach.

As chaotic as life may be with a toddler, and planning a wedding, she wouldn't change a single part of it.

Ever.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Please review and let me know all that you liked/disliked/what you want to see next, etc.**

 **If you haven't had a chance to read my Klaroline AU/AH story, Unexpected Exposure, feel free to check it out on my profile. As always, you can contact me on tumblr too at she-walked-away!**

 **Until** **Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	10. Fall Festival

**Hey guys! So, today is the free for all day for Klaroline AU Week, and I decided to write a (short!) little drabble in this verse, since it's the only one that hasn't been updated in a while, whoops!**

 **This takes place after Caroline finds out she's preggo (SINCE SHE CAN ONLY PHYSICALLY BE PREGNANT IN THIS UNIVERSE), but before the littlest Mikaelson arrives.**

 **This is inspired by the little manip my Klarobestie Erika created for the beginning of fall, which can be found here** **/./com/post/130269905664/klaroline-i-autumn-hoodies-hot-cocoa-boots**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hurry Daddy!"

Klaus chuckled, unbuckling his seatbelt as he turned off the car. Caroline pressed her lips together, hiding a smile as she looked in the rearview mirror at a five year old Erik who was struggling to break free from his booster seat.

"Patience, buddy," he chided, opening his car door.

Caroline went to get out, please to see her husband jog over to the passenger door to help her. With a exhale and a grasp on his wrist, she propelled herself out of the car, nearly bumping into Klaus with her 7-month pregnant belly. He steadied her, smirking at her exasperated expression.

Kissing his cheek in thanks, she felt a thrill go down her spine as he lovingly caressed her bump. They found out a few months before that they would be having a little girl, and the entire family was overjoyed with the news, Erik almost more than she and Klaus were.

Erik was whining in the backseat, mumbling about them making googley eyes while he continued to be contained.

Clearly, he inherited Caroline's penchant for the dramatics.

"Mummy, please," the five year old pout, trying to disable the child-proof seatbelt lock.

Exchanging amused looks with Klaus, Caroline nodded towards the backseat. "We are going to have a mutiny on our hands if we don't get him out."

"Yes you will!" Erik echoed, sighing in relief as Klaus reached in to unbuckle him.

"Do you even know what that means?" Klaus asked, pulling him out of the backseat.

Erik shook his head. "No."

Caroline threw her head back, laughing. Erik grinned up at her, his little dimples making him the spitting image of his father. She wound her hand around his after making sure that his jacket was zipped up. They had decided to go to a pumpkin patch on beautiful, chilly Fall afternoon. Caroline wanted to make sure to create as many fun, special family memories with Erik before the baby arrived so that they could make some new ones next year as a family of four.

"Where to first, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, looking around.

"Have you ever been to one of these?" Caroline asked as she lead them towards the tents and booths set up.

He shook his head. "No, Mother had all of her decorators procure all the fall decorations while we spent time gallivanting around London with the nanny."

Caroline gasped, scandalized. "You've never been to a pumpkin patch?"

Klaus just shrugged, raising his eyebrows nonchalantly.

"You were deprived as a child," she remarked, squeezing Erik's hand.

The little boy was walking, his eyes open wide as he took in the fall festivities. There was a little petting zoo area, filled with mostly goats and horses, a hayride, cornfield maze, the pumpkin patch, and many booths with hot chocolate, caramel apples, and apple cider.

"What do you want to do first?" Caroline asked, stopping as she looked around.

It was a little crowded, but it wasn't lined up too bad at most of activity exhibits.

"Goats!" Erik cried, pointing over at the animal pen.

Klaus wrinkled his nose. "That's dirty."

Caroline rolled her eyes, scooping the five year old up and propping him up on her side. "You don't have to participate, grumpy."

"Yeah, grumpy!" Erik echoed.

Klaus sent his son a look, who faltered. "I mean, Daddy."

He laughed, throwing his head back and shook it. "Lead the way."

Caroline smirked victoriously at him, and lead them over to the animal pen.

"Mummy, sissy is kicking me," the little boy remarked. "I can feel it on my tummy."

She looked down, feeling the baby deliver a particularly strong kick to her side where Erik was pressed against.

"She must want to say hi," Caroline murmured, pressing a kiss to her son's blonde curls.

Erik raised his eyebrows. "Does she have to kick so hard though?"

Klaus chuckled, taking him from Caroline. "Not even born yet and they're already squabbling."

Caroline grinned. "Is it weird to say that I can't wait?"

He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Erik wiggled in his father's arms, nearly tumbling out when they reached the pen. He made a beeline over to the fence, his blue eyes wide in wonder. Caroline and Klaus followed after him, holding back amused laughs at the look on his face.

"Can I touch them, Mummy?" Erik asked, sending an innocent look to her.

She bit her lip, but nodded. "Just don't put your fingers near their mouths."

Erik stuck out his hand, gently putting the back of an older goat that was milling around the pen. Caroline pulled out her phone, snapping pictures of Erik's transfixed expression.

"Klaus, get up there with him," she ordered, glaring at him when he opened his mouth to protest.

Acquiescing to her demands, he walked over to Erik and knelt down to take the picture. With a grin, she snapped a picture and then joined them at the edge of the pen.

"Do you want to feed him?" A kind worker came up next to them, offering a handful of feed.

Erik's eyes widened into saucers, and he looked frantically at his parents. "Can I? Please?"

Caroline hesitated, exchanging a look with Klaus.

"Sure, but be very careful," Klaus warned, kneeling back down.

The older lady gave Erik some food, explaining that he needed to offer it to the goat with his palm flat and his fingers out of harm's way.

Erik offered his hand to the goat, shrieking in delight as the goat lapped up the food, tickling his hand. He giggled, looking up at his parents who were documenting the experience on both of their phones.

"Mummy, it tickles!"

Caroline giggled, continuing to film it. "Is it fun?"

"Yes! Can I keep it?"

Caroline coughed, choking back a laugh. "I don't think we have any room, bud."

"He can sleep in sissy's room until she comes," Erik continued, pouting sweetly at her.

Klaus chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I don't think she'd like that."

The five year old grumbled, but continued to watch the goat with wide eyes. The worker gave him some more food, and he kept petting it with his free hand. Klaus slung his arm around Caroline, kissing her cheek as she rubbed her belly.

"I think we need to take him to the zoo again," he muttered in her ear.

She nodded. "This time we won't take Kol though."

"Or Rebekah or Enzo," he shuddered.

"Definitely," she responded. "It took me nearly a month to figure out how to explain to Erik how they were both kicked out of the reptile house."

Klaus laughed. "Only Enzo would offer to show Bekah a' real snake.' And she agreed."

Caroline made a face. "Don't remind me."

Erik bounded over to them. "I'm thirsty," he announced.

"Apple cider or hot chocolate?" Caroline asked, reaching in her purse to grab hand sanitizer.

"What is cider?" the little boy asked, tilting his head at her.

"Liquid gold," she remarked, taking his hand and squirting some in it.

He looked at her bemusedly, but rubbed his hands together to clean them.

Klaus took some from her, doing the same. "He's going to be very confused when his drink doesn't contain money," he joked.

She just hummed, pocking her sanitizer. "Not until he has his first sip."

Klaus made a face. "Is it really that good?"

Caroline gaped at him. "Are you seriously asking me that question? Haven't you had it before?"

Her husband just shook his head, taking a hold of Erik as they wandered over to the drink tent.

"If I knew you were such a Fall Festival virgin, I wouldn't have married you," she teased, elbowing him.

"What's a virgin?" Erik piped up, looking at his parents expectantly.

Klaus bit back a laugh, smirking at the glare that his wife threw him. The five year old continued to look up at his parents, eyebrows raised impatiently.

"Something you'll find out in about 10 years," she muttered, reaching in her purse. "Look, Erik! I brought Thor!"

She produced the ratty stuffed animal and Erik immediately grabbed him, his attention quickly diverted. Letting out a sigh of relief, she elbowed her husband in the gut as he continued to chuckle lightly.

"You're the one who said it," Klaus reminded her.

Caroline just glared at him. Sending her a dimpled grin, he just laced his arm around her and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. She couldn't keep herself from returning the kiss, smiling against his soft lips.

"Stop kissing, it's gross," Erik muttered, making a gagging sound.

"No it's not," Klaus murmured, kissing her again.

"Girls are gross."

Caroline cleared her throat, arching her brow down at him.

"Except for Mummy and sister," he quickly corrected, patting Caroline's round tummy.

As if on cue, the baby kicked and he jumped a little. Caroline and Klaus laughed, her scooping up Erik and kissing his cheek noisily. He squirmed, but was giggling all along.

"Come on, let's introduce you to one of Mummy's favorite drinks," she said, putting him down.

The little family walked up to the drink booth, Klaus forking up a couple of dollars for the drinks. Caroline inhaled happily, the spicy cinnamon smell wafting from her cup. Klaus watched her amusedly, sipping at his. He looked down at the cup, impressed before drinking some more. Erik gave the cup a strange look before handing it back to Klaus.

"May I have hot chocolate instead?"

"You don't like it?" Caroline asked, looking down at him surprised.

He shook his head. "I want hot chocolate, please."

"Did you try it?"

Klaus handed it back to him. "Try it first."

There was a shriek from the hayride and the family looked up. Erik looked to the side, accidentally-on purpose dumping his cup of cider out on the ground. Caroline and Klaus looked back, just in time to catch him in action. Erik looked up, the satisfied smile dropping off his face at his parent's unimpressed looks.

He scratched his curls, shrugging innocently.

"I think a bug was in it."

Caroline rolled her eyes, handing her cup to Erik. "Take a sip."

He pouted, but drank. His blue eyes widened and cheek dimpled as he leaned back, licking his lips.

"Mummy, that's good!"

She laughed, trying to take back the cup. "I know."

"Can I have some more?"

"I guess," she said with a playful self-suffering sigh.

Erik grinned at her, effectively melting her heart. Running a hand over her belly, she smiled when the baby kicked. She pasted an innocent look on her face, turning to her husband who was thoroughly enjoying his cup of cider. Catching his eye, she pouted while looking longingly at the drink in his hand. He arched a brow before taking a sip.

"Love?"

"I'm thirsty," she muttered. "And so is the baby."

Klaus made a pained expression. "But it's my first glass ever."

Caroline rubbed her belly, blinking up at him through her thick lashes. "I'm growing a human here."

Klaus couldn't deny that, and handed over his cup, grumbling under his breath. She smirked at him in victory, effectively draining the rest of his drink in one gulp. He pulled out his wallet, prepared to buy more when Erik announced that he was done, placing his empty cup in his father's hand to throw away.

Caroline chuckled, handing her husband the other empty cup and took her son's hand, calling over her shoulder to Klaus that they were lining up for the hayride. He bought himself another cup, promising himself that he wouldn't allow himself to be swayed by either one of their innocent, blue-eyed puppy dog expressions.

He caught up with them, just in time to climb onto the wagon for the ride. Settling Erik between them, the little boy immediately took the cup of cider out of his father's hand, took a sip and handed it to his mother.

"Mummy needs it more than you," he told Klaus, jerking his head towards the blonde woman.

"I didn't tell him to say that," his wife recalled, sipping lazily at the drink.

Erik wrinkled his nose at her. "Yes you did. You said that you need me to wingman you all afternoon."

Klaus raised his eyebrows at his wife, a questioning look on his face. Caroline just blinked, drained the cup and licked her lips.

"I'm carrying about 15 extra pounds on my front, I have a human pressing into my bladder, and my feet hurt. I need the cider," she stated, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder.

Klaus lifted his hands in defeat. "Say no more, love."

She smiled at him in thanks, snuggling up to the five-year old who placed his head in her lap. Thor was curled into his arms, and he snuggled his little face up against the stuffed bear. Klaus wrapped an arm around the little family, not bothering to complain when Caroline pulled out her cell phone to take a family picture.

"You know we haven't talked about baby names yet," Klaus remarked, pressing a kiss to her hair.

She hummed, rubbing her swollen belly.

"How about Tabitha?"

"That's a scary name!" Erik chimed in.

"Camille?"

"We aren't having a 40 year old, love."

"Uncle Kol says we should name her Kol-a," Erik contributed.

Caroline and Klaus quickly dismissed that.

"How about...Virginia?" Klaus asked.

Caroline scoffed. "I'm going to ignore that suggestion."

"What about Virgin?" Erik supplied.

His parents looked at each other, Caroline's cheeks coloring when she noted other families looking at them in amusement.

"That's not a name, buddy," she muttered, looking way.

"Then what is it?" he asked, looking frustrated.

Klaus pulled him into his lap. "We will talk about it later."

Caroline couldn't muffle her laugh and a giggle slipped out. Biting her lip, she snuggled up to her two boys as the wagon continued to shuffle through the field.

"I like Claire." Klaus suggested suddenly.

That was a name they'd mentioned back before they knew they would have a little girl arriving, but hadn't really come up much since then.

Caroline pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "Claire Mikaelson."

"Baby Claire?" Erik asked.

Nodding her head, the corners of Caroline's lips turned up. "I like it."

They pulled up to the pumpkin patch, Klaus helping Caroline get down while Erik jumped off, despite his parent's warnings to be careful. Erik ran ahead of them, his parents following after him.

"People are going to think I'm smuggling a pumpkin under my shirt," Caroline joked, tracing circles on her belly.

Klaus kissed her temple. "An extremely cute pumpkin with your smile and Erik's cheeky personality."

"And your dimples," she added.

Klaus kissed her again, grinning when they heard Erik shriek delightedly about the pumpkins.

"Mummy!"

Caroline disentangled herself, looking up to see Erik standing a few rows over next to a small, round pumpkin.

"Can I have this one?" he asked, sticking his lip out in a pout.

"What did you want to carve this year?"

"I want a bampire pumpkin," he responded, making Caroline chuckle at his mispronunciation of "vampire."

"What? Not a wolf?" Klaus asked, ruffling his son's hair.

Erik looked thoughtful. "Maybe both?"

Klaus held out his fist, bumping his knuckles against the five year olds. "Sounds like a plan."

Caroline watched her boys, smiling as the little girl in her belly kicked away. She ended up picking out quite a few pumpkins for Klaus to carry to the wagon, Erik carrying some smaller, baby ones.

"I want Baby Claire to have one when she gets here," he remarked.

Caroline swore she melted, and didn't have the heart to Erik that the pumpkins would be long gone by the time the baby got there.

"You're such a good big brother," she stated, kissing her son on the head.

"Someone has to be Claire's wingman," he said, not noticing sour look on Klaus' face.

"She is never dating," he murmured to Caroline.

She nodded, jerking her head towards Erik. "Neither is he."

"Can I take ya'll's picture?" a woman nearby asked.

She was standing by the tractor that pulled the wagon, Caroline recognizing her as farmer's wife who owned the pumpkin patch.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and then nodded. "Sure!"

He gathered Erik up in his arms, and wrapped his free one around Caroline as they posed next to a bale of hay.

"Say cheese!"

"Say Bampire!" Erik crowed, causing giggles to fall out of his mother's lips.

Even though the picture had her mouth wide open, Klaus' eyes shut, and Erik's was giving the camera thumbs up, Caroline stated that it was her favorite picture of all time and proved it when it became the Mikaelson family Christmas Card that winter.

* * *

 **Anybody see a little allusion to one of my standalone drabbles? I'll give you a hint, it's something to do with the baby :)**

 **Soooo, they're having a girl! Thoughts? What do we think of Baby Claire coming? The fall festival and pumpkin patch? Can you imagine what Klaus is going to do with the littlest Mikaelson? Please please please review :) It keeps me writing :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	11. Claire's First Christmas

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve! I hope you guys enjoy this new installment: their first Christmas as a family of 4! We get to see our first glimpse of the long-awaited sister of Erik, Claire!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline hummed to herself, adjusting the ribbon on her perfectly wrapped present. She just finished wrapping her last gift to Klaus in their bedroom while he was out at the grocery getting a few last minute ingredients for Christmas dinner. Checking the baby monitor, she noted Claire asleep in her swing in the living room, the 6 week old being closely watched by her 5-year old brother.

Claire was born in mid-November, coming about three weeks earlier than expected. By the size of the baby, you would never expect she was early, born at nearly 8 pounds and 21 inches long. The little girl had tufts of blonde curls like her mother, dimples like her father, and her little face was shaped almost exactly like her older brother's. Claire already had Klaus and Erik completely wrapped around her little, delicate fingers, both of them come running whenever she lets out something as much as a little sigh.

Making her way down to the living room, Caroline smiled at her son who had his head propped up on his hands as he stared at the sleeping baby.

"Whatcha doing, buddy?" she asked, placing Klaus' present under the tree.

Erik shushed her when Claire shifted in her sleep, wrinkling her little nose cutely. Caroline held back a giggle, dropping a kiss to his forehead as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I don't wanna wake her up," Erik stage-whispered, leaning into Caroline's side.

For most babies, Claire was pretty chill. She didn't cry much, other than being hungry or needing to be changed. She loved to be held, preferring to be snuggled in her father's arms before bed while Caroline read to her and Erik. When she was awake, she was fascinated by watching her brother play and bring little toys for her to grab onto.

"She's been sleeping for a while," Caroline remarked. "It won't be long until she's awake."

"Do you think she knows Santa is coming tonight?" Erik asked, looking over at his mother with concern. "I forgot to write a list for her."

Caroline chuckled, leaning back against the couch as Erik climbed fully into her lap. "I think Daddy took care of her list when we sent yours."

Erik settled himself into her lap, leaning his head up against her chest. Even though he adored Claire, sometimes he was jealous of all the attention that she needed from Caroline. No matter how many times he claimed that he was a big boy, he was almost always attached to her hip.

"How did he know what Claire wants from Santa though?" Erik asked, his blue eyes concerned.

"Daddy is just that smart," Caroline replied. "Don't tell him I told you that."

Erik grinned at her, wrinkling his nose.

"Mummy, do we have milk for Santa?"

Caroline nodded. "Daddy's picking it up right now."

Erik tilted his head at her. "Can't he just drink Claire's milk though?"

Caroline giggled. "I don't think that would be very tasty for him."

He just shrugged, snuggling his head into the crook of her neck. "At least we made cookies last night."

She hummed. "And we need to keep Uncle Kol from eating them all tonight."

Erik nodded, turning to look at a fidgety Claire. The baby shifted around, her eyes blinking sleepily awake. Caroline held her breath, letting out a relieved sigh when the baby located them on the couch, sticking out her tongue slightly as she gave them a sweet, sleepy smile.

"She's awake," Erik whispered, the adoring awe in his tone filtering in.

"You want to hold her?" Caroline asked, moving to get up.

He shook his head, his grip on her neck tightening. "Later."

Caroline let out a soft laugh, wrapping her arms around the little boy. Claire just blinked, content to lay there and stare at the soft lights on the Christmas tree. The front door opened, revealing Klaus laden down with a multitude of shopping bags. He looked worn out and windswept, his face pink from the cold.

"Need help?" Caroline laughed, getting up with Erik in her arms.

He wiggled down, dashing over to take a bag from his father. "Did you get Santa's milk?"

Klaus lifted up one of the bags. "In here. Sweetheart, you go sit down," he nodded towards Caroline, twisting the bags out from her reach.

"Klaus, I think I can handle a bag or two," she rolled her eyes, snatching the bags from him.

He had been protective of Caroline over the past six weeks, making sure that she rarely had to lift a finger to do anything. As much as she loved the concern, she was pretty much over being babied.

There was a sharp cry from the swing, and Erik's face dropped as he raced over to Claire. Caroline grabbed the rest of the bags from Klaus before jerking her head over to the baby.

"Can you get her? If I don't put together that spinach dip, Katherine will have my head," she teased.

Klaus chuckled, nodding as he went over to the baby. Caroline watched him lift the little girl out of the swing, her heart melting at the soft look on his face. Claire stopped crying, her eyes widening at her father and she let out a happy coo. Smiling to herself, Caroline scooted into the living room, hearing the sound of Erik's feet behind her. He helped her unload the groceries, reaching for his little apron so that he could help her.

She lifted him up to where he stood on a chair, mashing together sour cream and mayonnaise as Caroline's cleaned and chopped up spinach.

"Mummy, can this be my vegetable for tonight?" Erik asked, wrinkling his nose at the greens she added to the bowl.

Caroline laughed. "Sorry buddy, you still got to eat your green beans."

"But baby sissy doesn't have to," he protested, jerking his head over to where Klaus and Claire stood.

The little girl was snuggled against her father's chest, watching her brother stir the dip like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Baby sissy will have to when she gets old enough," Klaus said, dropping into a chair by the kitchen table.

Claire let out a shriek, almost as if she knew what he was talking about it. Caroline laughed, adding water chestnuts into the dip. Erik licked his fingers, making a face at the taste before hopping down. He went over to the baby, kissing her cheek noisily before wiping his hands on his apron.

"Can I hold her now?"

Caroline checked the stove clock. "How about you go get dressed into your Christmas outfit and then you can hold her?"

"Do I have to wear the shoes?" he whined.

"Yes," Klaus responded, bouncing an amused Claire in his lap.

Erik let out a groan, stomping upstairs while mumbling under his breath the whole way. Claire listened to the sound with wide eyes, rubbing her cheek against her father's stubbled chin. Klaus pressed a kiss to the baby's soft cheek, watching his wife work around the kitchen, wiping down the counters.

"Love, I'll clean up. You should rest," he appealed. "Erik will get us up at 6 tomorrow morning, and who knows how Claire will sleep tonight."

Caroline hummed, leaning down to peck his lips. "All done. Give me the baby and I'll go dress her."

Klaus pressed Claire closer to his chest. The baby snuggled into Klaus's neck, her little fingers wound into his necklaces.

"Let me dress her and you go take a shower," he countered, kissing his wife. "You need it."

"Are you saying I smell?" Caroline teased. "Or are you being Claire-greedy?"

Klaus grinned cheekily. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Caroline glared playfully at him. "Fine."

She sashayed out of the kitchen, listening to Klaus murmur to the baby.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something the doctor told me at my check up yesterday," Caroline started, turning around.

Klaus looked over, his forehead creased in concern. "Everything okay?"

She gave him a wicked grin. "He cleared me for all activities."

Klaus frowned. "Like?"

Caroline nearly rolled her eyes at his oblivion. "And by activities, I mean _activities_."

Realization dawned on his face, eyebrows shooting to the middle of his forehead. She bit her lip in amusement, watching his eyes darken. He looked down helplessly at Claire, then looked up at Caroline, obviously torn.

She was still laughing by the time she was at the top of the stairs.

* * *

"Give me that child," Rebekah said, snatching Claire out of Caroline's arms.

The blonde waltzed away with the baby, talking animatedly to Claire who's eyes blinked sleepily at her aunt. Erik was dressed adorably in a white button down and a red sweater vest, matching Claire's red velvet dress and the red bow wrapped around her blonde head. They had just arrived at Katherine and Elijah's house for Christmas Eve dinner.

Caroline rolled her eyes, offering her cheek to her brother in law, Enzo. "And hello to you too."

"Uncle 'zo!" Erik crowed, bypassing his mother and jumping into the man's waiting arms.

"Little man!"

"Oh look, it's Erik and Claire's parents," Katherine teased, coming over to take the food out of Caroline's hands.

She giggled, kissing her sister-in-law's cheek. "Where is my little niece?"

"Nadia is laying down under the Christmas tree," Katherine answered, directing her to the kitchen.

Caroline gave her a weird look and she shrugged. "She watched a Christmas episode of Grey's Anatomy and now she's obsessed with laying underneath the tree and staring at the lights."

"I always knew she was a strange one," Klaus remarked, and Katherine slapped his arm.

"Oh please, you know by the end of the night she'll have you laying there right next to her," Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

Caroline had to agree with her. Little two-year old Nadia had her Uncle Klaus completely wrapped around her little finger. He rolled his eyes, pecking her on the cheek.

"Sweetheart, let me help in the kitchen and you go sit down," he said, tugging his wife by the hand.

"I'm not going to break by helping out," Caroline lifted her eyes to the ceiling and swatted him away.

She exchanged an amused look with Katherine. Apparently Elijah hovered almost as much as Klaus did after Nadia's birth. The Mikaelson men had a tendency to overdo it on doting on their wives.

"Go help Kol in the guest room," Katherine directed him. "He needs help getting into the Santa suit."

Klaus gave her an incredulous look. "You really think putting Kol in the Santa suit is the best idea?"

"Well, after you refused to be him last year- which really was so stupid," Katherine said, motioning with her hand. "I mean for God's sake Klaus, your name would literally be Santa Klaus."

"It's a personal choice," Klaus glared at her.

Katherine just rolled her eyes.

"Oh God," Caroline lamented. "Poor Bonnie. Kol's going to follow her around all night and tell her to sit in his lap."

"Well, they are dating." Katherine said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"And if she wants a present this year, she can't deny Santa," Kol interrupted, coming into the kitchen. "Hello, darling."

Caroline offered her cheek to her brother in law, rolling her eyes at his grin. "Please do not corrupt my best friend."

"Oh, she's already been corrupted," Kol said. "Many times."

"Kol!"

The sly man turned around, looking guiltily at his girlfriend. Bonnie stood behind him, glaring at him with daggers in her eyes. Caroline muffled a laugh, walking by to give her best friend a hug as she made her way to the living room.

She spotted Erik laying under the Christmas tree with Nadia, both of them chattering away about the pretty lights. Enzo was cuddled up next to Rebekah, both of their eyes glued to the napping baby in the blonde's arms.

"Did she pass out finally?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah nodded, smiling down at the little girl. "Out like a light."

"Hopefully she'll sleep through dinner and I can feed her," she remarked, dropping next to Elijah on the couch.

Her brother in law kissed her cheek affectionately, turning back to the Christmas movie on the television. To everybody's surprise, Elijah had a small addiction to all things Christmas. Katherine told her that right after Halloween ended, he had nearly begged for them to put up the Christmas tree.

Klaus walked in, nudging Caroline over to where he was squished between her and the arm of the couch, wrapping an arm around her and began playing with her blonde curls. Erik scooted out from under the tree, running over to climb into his father's lap.

"Daddy, what did you tell Santa to get for Claire?" he asked, tilting his head at him thoughtfully.

Caroline grinned over at Rebekah as she carefully handed the baby to Enzo.

Klaus hummed, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. "I can't tell you that yet. Claire might hear."

"But she is sleeping!"

"She might wake up," Caroline said softly, snuggling into Klaus' side.

Erik sighed. "I want to know though."

"You will find out in the morning," Klaus promised, ruffling his hair.

"I wonder if Claire will tell me when she's awake," Erik mused.

Caroline laughed. "She can't talk buddy."

"She can talk to me," he boasted, climbing out of his father's lap. "I understand her noises."

Klaus and Caroline exchanged amused looks, the latter inwardly bursting with adoration at how much he loved his little sister. Snuggling further into her husband's side, Caroline watched as Erik climbed into Elijah's lap, wrinkling his uncle's suit who gave him a playful exasperated look.

With a piercing cry, Claire woke up and immediately started squirming in Enzo's arms. With a sigh, Caroline hopped up and scooped the baby in her arms.

"I think she needs to be changed, Mummy," Erik said nonchalantly. "That's her yucky cry."

Sure enough, Caroline noticed the heavy diaper on the little girl. With an impressed look at him, she walked over to the hallway to retrieve the diaper bag. Humming to Claire, she made her way to an empty room and carefully placed the irritable little girl on the bed. She made a face at the baby, smiling at the awed look on Claire's face.

"Are you excited for Christmas, baby girl?" Caroline asked, watching Claire stick her tongue out and wrap her chubby fist on the comforter.

"I think Erik is more excited to see you experience it for the first time," she chuckled, ridding the baby of her wet diaper.

The baby cooed happily, kicking her little feet in the air. Her heart squeezed, shaking her head at how much she could love that little girl. She had been terrified when Claire was born, unable to comprehend how she could come to love another child like she loved Erik. But the moment she saw her, she was a complete goner.

Changing her quickly, Caroline tickled the baby's tummy, watching the baby give her a gummy smile. She adjusted the big red headband on Claire's head, making sure that the bow wasn't slipping down to her eyes. Kissing the baby's cheek noisily, she picked her up and carried her back into the living room.

Unsurprised, she found Klaus laying on the floor next to Nadia, both of them appearing to be captivated by the Christmas lights. Erik was sitting carefully on the couch, his arms outstretched for Claire. Settling the baby comfortably in her brother's arms, Caroline moved Erik to where his arm supporting the infant's head was propped up on the arm of the couch.

Erik looked down at Claire, smiling before kissing the top of her head. "Hi sissy."

Claire gurgled, sticking her tongue out as she looked up at him.

"Oh my God, I have to take a picture of this," Caroline said, rifling through her purse for her camera.

"Mummy, you took like a million before we left," Erik complained, but smiled at his mother's stern look.

"More like 26 to be exact," Klaus supplied.

His laugh was cut off by Caroline's intense glare. "Erik, smile for your mother," he ordered, nodding at his wife.

Snorting, Elijah got up and picked up Nadia. "Better add this one to the mix. Katerina will throw a fit if we don't have a full cousin picture."

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Erik's face looked alarmed.

Caroline swiped at a lone tear that had streaked down her face. "Sorry, buddy. You three look so cute."

"It's her hormones," Enzo cracked, letting out an "oof" when Rebekah elbowed him in the stomach.

"What's a 'or-moan?" the little boy asked curiously.

"It means I'm being silly," Caroline said, adjusting the headband on Claire as it started slumping down her head.

They positioned the three cousins, Nadia pouting at being interrupted, Erik's face smile becoming strained as Claire began to fidget in his arms and he became tired of smiling.

"Look over here Claire!" Rebekah called, snapping her fingers from behind Caroline.

"Nadia, smile sweetheart," Katherine chimed in, having come in from the kitchen.

"Son, at least try to pretend your face isn't hurting," Klaus chuckled at Erik who shot him a death glare that rivaled Caroline's.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Kol called, walking in with the Santa suit.

"SANTA!" Erik and Nadia screamed, scaring Claire.

The baby immediately began to cry with Erik looking terrified. "Mummy, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," she soothed, passing Claire off to Klaus. "Inside voices next time."

Erik hopped off the couch, kissing his mother's cheek before dogpiling onto Kol's lap with Nadia, all three of them talking over one another. Caroline looked over at Klaus, snapping an adorable picture of Claire propped up on his chest, staring adorably at him as he adjusted the bow on her headband.

"I wish Esther, Finn, Sage, and Henrik could have made it this year," Caroline murmured to her husband.

Their flights from London had been cancelled that morning due to an impending snowstorm that was supposed to hit within the next day or two.

He wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. "Me too. Hopefully the weather will clear up soon and they can make it in for New Years."

She hummed into his side, kissing Claire's pudgy cheek as the infant snuggled sleepily into Klaus' neck.

"What do you want for Christmas, little boy?" Kol asked, nudging Erik.

"Very original," Bonnie cracked.

"Someone is getting coal for Christmas," Kol-Santa responded cheekily.

"Someone is getting couched for Christmas," Bonnie shot back.

"What does being couched mean?" Erik asked, looking at his parents.

"It means behave when you start dating someone or you'll have to sleep on the couch," Enzo cut in, laughing at the exasperated look on Caroline's face.

"Why would they be sleeping in the same place if they were dating?" Erik asked. "Does that mean they're getting married? And why is Santa being couched by Bonnie? Does Uncle Kol know Bonnie is dating Santa?"

Klaus let out a groan. "Erik, just tell Santa what you want and we will discuss these things at home."

"Please record that conversation," Santa-Kol said. "Ow!"

He glared at Nadia who looked at him innocently, pulling her pinching fingers from his shoulder. When he looked back at Erik, Nadia looked over at Caroline, the two-year old giggling at her aunt's thumbs up.

Klaus looked over at his wife, shaking his head as he pressed a kiss to Claire's sweet head. The baby was fast asleep, letting out little contented noises as she snoozed against his shoulder.

There was food to be prepared, and gifts to be exchanged, but Caroline was content to spend the rest of the night cozied up to Klaus, their beautiful little girl sleeping in her husband's arms as she listened to the curious, smart voice of their wonderful son.

Christmas really was magical.

* * *

"MUMMY!"

Caroline shot up, startled. Erik was standing at the foot of their bed, shaking her foot through the blanket.

"What's wrong?" she asked, grabbing her chest as her racing heart pounded.

"It's Christmas!" Erik cried, bouncing on the bed.

Klaus sighed, shifting awake as he slowly sat up. Caroline checked Claire's bassinet, surprised to see the baby chewing on her fingers as she looked up at her.

"Looks like they both woke up before us," Caroline laughed, pressing a kiss to her husband's messy curls.

"We gotta go see if Santa came!" Erik continued, tugging insistently on Caroline's foot through the sheets.

"I'll go," Klaus murmured, kissing her briefly on the lips. "Merry Christmas, my love."

She hummed, kissing him. "Merry Christmas."

"Stop kissing, let's go!"

Caroline fell back on her bed, laughing at Erik's annoyed tone. There was no point in trying to slow him down today. Klaus got out of bed, immediately accosted by him as he was pulled out of their bedroom.

"Hurry up Mummy!"

Stretching, Caroline turned to her little girl, watching the baby coo to herself as she suckled on her thumb. Picking the baby up, she laid her down on her legs, running her fingers all over Claire's smooth, soft baby skin.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl."

Claire gurgled in response, smiling enough to where her dimples showed. Letting out an awed gasp, Caroline reached over to grab her phone to snap a picture of the adorable infant. Claire kicked her legs in response, shifting and scrunching her nose. Grabbing a diaper from the side table, Caroline quickly changed her. Erik was probably having a fit that they hadn't come down yet.

Sure enough when Caroline was snapping the last button on Claire's onesie, she heard her son yell up at them.

"Mummy, hurry up!"

Laughing, she scooped up the baby and made her way downstairs to the living room. Erik ran up to her, nearly dragging her to sit on the floor next to him.

"Look, Mummy! Santa brought me a bike!"

"He did?" Caroline smiled, looking over at Klaus.

Klaus handed her a cup of hot chocolate, kissing her forehead and then Claire's as he settled next to Erik.

"Bring Claire's present to her," he instructed, motioning towards the little baby jumper next to Erik's.

"What is this?" the boy asked, pushing it over to Caroline.

"When she gets older, and can hold her head up better, she can get in and play with all the little toys here and bounce around," she explained.

"Oh," Erik remarked, fiddling with a toy on the front. "Can I give her my present yet?"

"Not yet," Klaus said, pointing over to the tree. "I think there is more."

Caroline laughed at his short attention span. Claire sniffed, rubbing her face around her mother's chest, whining quietly. Undoing her top, Caroline helped the baby latch on her to feed. She leant up against the couch, watching Erik scurry around the Christmas tree, squealing and pointing out other various gifts that he found. The baby murmured against her chest, and Caroline brushed her thumb against her chubby cheek.

"Take pictures," Caroline mumbled to Klaus, nodding towards his phone on the coffee table.

"Of your breasts?" Klaus responded slyly with a smirk. "Sweetheart, we have plenty of those-"

"If I wasn't nursing your child, I'd slap you," Caroline gritted through her teeth. "Take a picture of Erik, and some of Claire when she's done eating."

Klaus just grinned at her cheekily, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up. You look like Kol right now," she mumbled, enjoying the offended look on his face.

"You should be nice to me, I still haven't give you your present," Klaus remarked, kissing her hand.

"I gave you mine," she teased, motioning to Claire. "And I have another one later. But, it can't be given in present company."

Her husband's eyes darkened, and he sucked in a low breath, leaning in to crash his lips onto hers. Caroline let out an involuntary moan, smiling at the way he nipped at her bottom lip.

"May I please give Claire my present now?" Erik interrupted their flirtation, staring at his parents with a disgusted look.

Letting out a sigh, Claire detached herself from Caroline as if on cue. Covering herself back up, she handed the baby to Klaus as he patted the little one on the back.

"Sure. I think it's-"

"Not that present!" Erik said, running out of the room. "I made her another one."

Caroline exchanged a surprised look with Klaus. Erik had picked out a little playmat to give to Claire a few weeks ago when they went Christmas shopping, and it had sat wrapped under the tree for days. They heard a rustle in the kitchen, turning their attention back to the twinkling Christmas lights on the tree. Klaus continued to pat Claire's back as Caroline peered under the tree at the remaining packages.

"What _is_ my present?" Caroline asked curiously.

Klaus just smirked at her.

"Tell me," she pleaded.

Klaus just hummed, making a face at Claire.

"I won't have sex with you until you tell me," she threatened.

"Spa weekend with the girls, a new TV for the bedroom, and trip to New Orleans for Valentine's Day," Klaus ratted off immediately.

Caroline grinned at him, kissing him. "Thank you. You are the best."

"At the risk of sounding cheesy, you really are the best, sweetheart."

She slapped his arm playfully, looking down at Claire. "I'll have to pump that weekend for her. Too bad I can't just leave my boobs here."

"I've been trying to get you to do that for years," Klaus smirked.

"Perv."

He grinned at her, swooping in to kiss her bottom lip, swiping his tongue teasingly over it.

She kissed him again, before pulling back. "My present seems kind of lame now."

He shushed her. "If it's red, lacy, and ends up ripped on the floor tonight, it will be the best one ever."

Caroline giggled, making Claire coo happily at her parents. Klaus rocked her in his arms, looking around the room.

"He is taking quite a while," she mused, listening for the shuffle of feet.

"Erik, what are you looking for?" Klaus called after him, rubbing Claire's back.

"Claire's present that I made at school!"

He ran back into the room, a white sheet of paper in his hands. He handed it grandly to Caroline, the picture instantly making her tear up. Erik had addressed it to Claire, the picture containing two stick figures. One of them was clearly him, and the other was Claire, as indicated by the labels. They were holding hands, with the caption _Best Freinds Forver_.

"Mummy, don't cry," Erik said, hopping into her lap. "I didn't think it was _that_ bad of a drawing."

She shook her head. "Sorry, hormones. It's beautiful buddy."

"Do you think she likes it?" he asked, looking carefully over at the baby.

Claire squealed, reaching for the piece of paper. Klaus pulled it over to her, letting her chubby fist bat at it.

"I think she loves it," Klaus said, smiling at Erik.

The little boy smiled, wrapping an arm around Caroline's neck.

"Excellent job, son," Klaus said. "You have some good talent there."

"It's in my genes," Erik explained.

Caroline laughed. "Who told you that?"

"Uncle Kol," Erik said, tilting his head at the drawing. "I was wearing my black ones, so I got to wear those when I draw now."

Caroline and Klaus burst out into laughter, the little boy looking at his parents like they were crazy. Putting out his fist for Erik to pound it, Klaus grinned at his son.

"That's my wingman."

Claire gurgled, snuggling into Klaus' chest.

"That's my wing girl," Caroline interjected, brushing her knuckles against Claire's chubby fist.

"Yes, but you are never dating, ever," Klaus cooed to Claire.

She just wrinkled her nose cutely at him. Caroline held Erik in her lap, snuggling against Klaus' side as the family watched the twinkling Christmas lights in blissful silence.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas again! Please review and have a great holiday :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	12. The Wedding

**Hello all! Happy Valentines Weekend! For fluff/feels day, I thought the long awaited wedding for Baby Talk would fill that quota :)**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews for the last drabble! Seems like everybody loved the addition of Claire (I can't wait to write more Klaus and Claire bonding myself) I haven't been able to get around to replying, but I love each and every one of you that review! You keep me going :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Care, try to at least pretend like you aren't going to throw up."

"I'm fine," the blonde said flippantly.

"Then why are your lips shaking?" Katherine asked, arching a brow up at her.

"I'm just a teeny bit nervous," Caroline explained, snatching the lipstick from her future sister-in-law. "Here, I'll do it."

She uncapped the lipstick that Katherine was trying to apply and attempted to paint it on her mouth. Her hands shook with nerves and Rebekah chuckled behind her. Her future mother in law sidled up next to her, a smirk not unlike her fiancé's on her face.

"Need help?"

"Nope," she replied and took a deep, yoga-esque breath before trying again. "Thank you."

"Well isn't this lovely."

Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling around to see her future brother-in-law smirking mischievously from the door of the bridal suite. Rebekah groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Get out, Kol."

"You almost made me mess up my lipstick," Caroline snapped, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Katherine, please. You're in a church," Esther scolded.

The mouthy brunette just flipped her curls over her shoulder and gave her mother in law a snide look. The older woman sighed, patting Caroline on the back before making her way out of the bridal suite.

"Do you mind? Us girls are trying to get dressed," Caroline said, turning back to the mirror where she was applying her makeup.

"I don't see any ladies in here. The fair Bonnie is nowhere to be seen," Kol mused, flicking his eyes around the room.

"Kol, for the last time, get out!" Rebekah yelled, throwing a discarded shirt at the smirking brunette.

Caroline rolled her eyes, focusing on lining her lips carefully as her hands continued to shake with nerves.

"I was only checking to make sure Care-bear didn't need anything before the big ceremony," Kol protested as he lifted his hands up innocently.

"You're just checking to see if Bonnie had come out of the bathroom yet," Katherine piped up from behind Caroline, pushing a glossy brunette curl back into place as she stared into the mirror.

Kol grabbed his chest mock-offended. "I am not that kind of man, Kitty Kat."

Caroline capped her lipstick and threw Kol a disbelieving look. "You're worse."

Her future brother in law just grinned back at her. It was the day of her and Klaus' wedding, nearly t-minus twenty minutes until she walked down the aisle to her handsome fiancé and his, soon to be _their_ , son.

Their wedding party was for the most part small. Bonnie had agreed to be her maid of honor, Katherine and Rebekah her bridesmaids. Elijah was Klaus' best man, with Enzo and Kol rounding out the rest of the groomsmen. Klaus' other brothers, Henrik and Finn, weren't around as much as the others, so Klaus decided to include them as ushers. Erik was the ring bearer, choosing to walk in with his father rather than down the aisle.

Caroline let out a slow breath, wringing out her hands as she checked her reflection in the mirror. Thanks to Katherine's steady hand, the rest of her makeup looked flawless and her hair was twisted into a complicated looking updo that Rebekah's hairdresser had done earlier. Her ivory strapless sweetheart neckline dress was simple, a beaded and lace bodice that flowed around her ankles and a small train that made it easy for her to move around in.

"Speaking of Bonnie, where has the lass gone to?" Kol continued casually.

"She's in the bathroom waiting for you to leave," Rebekah snapped, pushing on Kol's arm as she proceeded to shove him out the door.

"You're wrinkling my jacket!" Kol hissed. "Care-bear, she's manhandling me and wrinkling the tuxedo that you so lovingly picked out for me."

Caroline snorted, shaking her head. "Kol, Bonnie isn't going to come out of the bathroom if her stalker won't leave."

"I am not stalking," he protested.

"You are _so_ stalking me," Bonnie interrupted, shutting the bathroom door behind her as she entered the room.

Kol's eyes widened at the sight of the dark-skinned beauty, her blush pink dress a beautiful contrast against her skin. His jaw dropped and Katherine snorted behind Caroline as she inspected her nails.

"Here," the sassy brunette threw a white handkerchief at him. "To mop up the drool."

Kol gave her a nasty look and Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "Kol, can you go check on Erik? He was bouncing off the walls this morning when Elijah dropped him off for breakfast since Klaus and I couldn't see each other, and I can't see him keeping his tux on."

"I don't know why you three didn't have breakfast together. It's not like it's necessarily bad luck to see the bride," Katherine shrugged.

"Says the one who was caught fornicating her husband in the bridal suite before her own wedding," Rebekah shot back.

Caroline made a face. "Seriously, that was disgusting."

"Ew," Bonnie wrinkled her nose.

Katherine wagged her eyebrows at her. "Elijah was much too stiff before walking down the aisle. If you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean, and I stand by my initial words of 'disgusting," Caroline shook her head. "Kol, check on Erik please?"

He nodded dutifully, sending Bonnie one more significant look before going out the door, bumping in Liz as she entered. The woman stopped and looked and Caroline, placing a hand on her heart as the blonde grinned at her mother.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

"Oh, honey," the older blonde breathed, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mom, don't cry!" Caroline protested, feeling herself start to well up in response.

"Yeah, please don't," Katherine interjected. "Her mascara might be waterproof, but her eyeliner isn't."

Caroline let out a watery chuckle, sniffing as the older woman gave her a gentle hug. "Where's Stephen?"

"Erik was in the middle of telling him a story about pre-school," Liz said, letting go as she stepped back.

"Oh God, he trapped him," Caroline joked, smiling fondly at the visual of her soon-to-be son talking animatedly to her late father's partner. "Good luck getting him to finish before the wedding begins."

"I did," Stephen interrupted, opening the door to the bridal suite.

Her father's late partner was someone that she wanted there for the wedding. Bill and Liz's divorce was very amicable and Stephen was always a father figure to her growing up, especially after her father's death. There was small blonde three year old attached to his hip. The little boy was clad in his gray tuxedo, and had little converse tennis shoes on his feet. Try as they may, Klaus and Caroline were unable to get Erik to wear regular dress shoes without him immediately slipping them off and hiding them. Eventually Caroline compromised with the three year old and agreed he could wear comfortable shoes as long as he kept his tux on.

"Mama!"

"Erik!" Caroline called back with an easy smile.

The three year old scrambled out of the Stephen's arms and made a bee-line for the bride. Despite his aunts' protests, Caroline swung him up in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"You look so handsome, buddy."

"Mama, is wedding time?" the little boy asked, his blue-green eyes wide.

"Almost," she promised, smoothing one of his unruly curls. "Who did your hair?"

The three year old's mop of hair was as messy as ever, his sandy blonde curls were sticking up all over his head.

"Daddy," Erik told her, his fingers tracing lightly over the beading on her bodice.

Rolling her eyes with a grin, Caroline shook her head. "I should have known."

"Mama, you so bootiful," the three year old said seriously, his eyes wide as he took in Caroline's dress and hair.

Giggling at his pronunciation of "beautiful," she pressed a kiss to Erik's cheek. "Thank you bud."

"Is wedding time now?" he asked, wiggling in her arms to get down.

Caroline checked the clock on the wall, her heart thudding when she realized the time. "Just about."

"Yes!" Erik cheered, jumping up and down. "Then c-a-k-e!"

Liz raised her eyebrows at Caroline. "Since when did he learn to spell?"

"Since he developed an unhealthy addiction to that particular food," she laughed, trying to smooth down the impatient little boy's mussed curls.

"Mama, stop," Erik whined, shying away from Caroline's prying hands. "Daddy fixed it."

She just hummed, adjusting his little bowtie and jacket as he rolled his eyes. Given a stern look from the bride, the three year old stood patiently while Caroline continued to brush nonexistent wrinkles from his tux. She wiped at a small lipstick smudge on his cheek before pulling him back into her arms for another hug. As nervous as she was, holding Erik always managed to calm her down.

"It's getting to be that time honey," Liz nudged Caroline.

She sucked in a low breath as the nerves hit her full force and she gave Erik a shaky smile. "Ready for Stephen to take you to Daddy?"

The little boy nodded, kissing her on the cheek as she enveloped him into a tight hug. "Mummy, I can't breathe!"

Chuckling, she released him and he gave her a dimpled grin reminiscent of his father's. He dashed off, Stephen at his heels calling that he would deliver him to Klaus and the rest of the groomsmen.

She straightened her dress and adjusted her veil, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. She felt someone at her elbow and opened her eyes to see her mother smiling at her with an offered elbow.

"Ready?"

The room was a flurry of activity, Rebekah and Bonnie were running around and grabbing their bouquets and reapplying lipstick. Her mother was dabbing at her eyes as she was lightly chastised by Katherine for smudging her eyeliner. Caroline double checked herself in the mirror, noting her nervous expression and a stray thread where Erik probably pulled off a bead or two. Grinning at it fondly, she turned back to her father.

"Ready."

* * *

Caroline was no stranger to concealing nerves. After all, she regularly participated in cheer competitions and was crowned Miss Mystic Falls in high school. But years and multiple presentations to potential clients later, she figured she had a good grip on them now.

Those nerves were nothing that compared to walking down that aisle.

"Okay honey?"

Caroline shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why am I so nervous? It's not like I'm scared to get married."

Liz smirked, noting the way her hand tightened around his elbow as Finn escorted his mother down the aisle.

"It's just, so many people," she breathed. "Esther invited half the country."

She chuckled briefly and stroked her arm."Just remember that everything is about you, Klaus, and Erik. All of your nerves and fears will disappear when those doors open and you see them waiting at the end of the aisle for them."

Biting her lip, she contemplated his words. Her mother was right. The ceremony was about them, finally becoming a family. She loved Klaus so much, Erik becoming just as much of an integral part of her life as his father. Watching him grow up was such a precious gift and she was so lucky to be able to get the rest of her life to do it with Klaus. She felt like she'd been waiting her entire life to marry him, to adopt Erik. Her little family was everything she had dreamed about for years to come, and it was finally about to become official.

Klaus and Erik were her family. Her everything.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked over at her mom, a tiny smile gracing her lips. "I'm getting married, Mommy."

"That you are, honey," Liz grinned. "Your father would be so proud of you."

Caroline smiled sadly, lingering on her late father's memory. Instead of walking down the aisle by herself, she had asked her mother. Her father was missed every day, but having Stephen for the wedding made it feel like her father was really there with him.

"Let's do this," she grinned, nodding towards Rebekah.

Her future sister in law flashed her a winning smile before straightening her back as she began to walk down the aisle. Katherine soon followed after with Bonnie bringing up the rear. Tightening her grip on her bouquet and her father, Caroline took one last deep breath before walking to the back of the aisle.

All it took was one glimpse of Klaus, and Caroline's nerves flew out of her body.

He was standing at the end, his trembling hands placed on Erik's shoulders as they patiently waited. Looking devastatingly handsome in his tux, his face was turned into an expression of wonder, almost like he couldn't believe what was happening. Caroline caught his eye, sending him a brilliant smile that in turn caused his entire face to light up. His answering grin was so beautiful that it nearly brought her to tears.

As she continued to walk down the aisle, smiling politely at all the other guests and a particularly emotional Esther, she snuck a peak at Erik and promptly bit back a sob. The little boy was fidgeting in front of Klaus with a big grin on his face, and he kept looking up at Klaus to see what his expression was. They reached the end of the aisle and her fingers itched to grab Klaus' hand to soothe them. Their eyes never left each others as the minister welcomed everybody to the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

"Her late father, step father and I," Liz stated, pressing a kiss to Caroline's cheek as he handed her off to Klaus.

She gave her mother a watery smile as her fingers flexed in Klaus' hands, instantly soothing any leftover nerves she had. Erik stood next to Klaus, reaching to grab onto Caroline's hand briefly. She looked around briefly, noting the church filled to the brim with people. Her face pinked from all the eyes watching them, but a squeeze of the hand from her boys was calming. The minister began speaking, and Caroline barely heard a word of it, all of her focus was on Klaus and the look on his face.

He welcomed everybody to the wedding, and Klaus rolled his eyes subtly at Caroline at the length of time it was taking. She hid her giggle, choosing to look down at Erik who was fiddling with the bowtie around his neck instead of listening.

"Niklaus and Caroline have decided to exchange their own version of vows," the minister announced, looking over at Klaus.

In a moment of rare nervousness, his eyes widened and he cleared his throat while looking down at Erik. The little boy lifted his fist and bumped it against Klaus and Caroline's hands, prompting the couple to laugh.

Klaus smirked, the sight of his dimples taking her breath away as he tightened his grip on her hands. The combination of him dressed in a tux and his dimples was totally unfair.

"I'm not a man to express my feelings very often," he began, licking his bottom lip. "Usually I let you and Erik do the talking for me."

Caroline giggled, winking at the child at his side.

"But, when it came down to figuring out what I wanted to say to you today, I found that there was really just one thing I needed to tell you."

Raising her eyebrows teasingly, she squeezed his hands encouragingly.

"Thank you," he confessed. "You came into my life at one of the lowest points. I was alone, raising a baby when I really had no idea what I was doing. You came into that coffee shop and my life changed forever."

A tear trickled down her cheek and she smiled at him as he blinked away some moisture in his own eyes.

"You immediately took to Erik that day and I was lucky enough that you managed to see something good in me. You're so beautiful and strong, and I want you to know how much I adore everything that you are and the love that you show my son," he smiled, looking down at the three year old. "Our son."

"You make me want to be a better person for you, for Erik. You push me to be the better version of myself, not afraid to call me out when I'm being an arse-"

The minister cleared his throat and Caroline snorted.

"Apologies," Klaus nodded in his direction, smirking a little at his bride.

She shook her head, giggling.

"Not afraid to call me out when I'm being an idiot, or unreasonable," he corrected, winking at Erik who looked up at them curiously.

"Thank you for changing my life, for making me want to be a better person and father. I still don't feel like I quite deserve you, but I vow to spend every day for the rest of my life trying to be. I love you," he finished.

Tears streamed down her face as her heart ached at his beautiful words. Caroline shook her head, smiling. Klaus' tightened his grip on her hands, shooting her one of his devastating smirks.

"Mama, sad?" Erik piped up.

Caroline giggled, letting go of Klaus' hand to wipe away a tear. "It's okay buddy, happy tears."

The little boy looked confused, but was distracted by the piece of candy that Caroline had instructed Enzo to have on hand in case Erik got too bored during the ceremony.

"You've always been the only person to ever get me to shut up, let alone be speechless," she joked as the guests chuckled behind them.

Klaus smirked smugly, looking down to Erik who's gaze was on the ceiling as he chewed on a sucker. Caroline noticed and laughed.

"It seems like we've almost lost Erik, so I'll be brief for once in my life," she teased, the little boy's head popping up at his name.

"When I first graduated college, I was completely lost. I didn't know what I wanted to do, where I wanted to go, or even where to start the rest of my life," she explained. "Until I met you."

"Meeting you and Erik was like a breath of fresh air, something to pull me out of the rabbit hole that was my post-grad spiral. You saved me," she murmured, letting go of his hands to stroke his stubbled chin.

"I never thought that I would ever fall in love so fast and so hard with someone and with that little boy. The way you both look at me in the morning when you wake up makes me feel so whole, like you two were the missing pieces I didn't know I needed."

Klaus was trying desperately to hold back tears, but one escaped. She swiped it away with her thumb, grinning at the mock-exasperated sigh he let out at his emotional display.

"You opened my world to possibilities that I didn't know existed. You taught me that there was more to life than that I was living. I vow to spend the rest of my life being the best wife and mother that I can be to keep you two looking at me like that forever, I love you both so much."

A couple more tears escaped from his eyes, and Klaus ignored propriety as he pressed his lips against hers. She sighed happily against his mouth, dancing away from his grip as he tried to deepen the kiss while the audience tittered behind them. Stepping away, Klaus cleared his throat and apologized to the minister but shot her a wink.

They exchanged rings quickly because Erik was already starting to wander off the stage towards Klaus' mother. He sat down on the stage, propping his head up with his fist as Caroline giggled and Klaus shook his head with a grin.

"Grammy Liz!" Erik cheered, waving off at Caroline's mother in the audience.

Liz covered her grin with her hand as she shushed him, chucking quietly. Klaus slipped Caroline's new wedding band on her finger in a rush, reciting the ring vows impressively fast as Caroline did the same.

She fingered the white gold wedding band she slipped on Klaus' finger, the cool metal sending a thrill through her. The minister sped through his final speech and Caroline's fingers itched to pull Klaus by his jacket and kiss him. The teasing taste of him before wasn't enough as she longed to kiss her husband.

"And I now pronounce you, husband and wife," the minister finally pronounced.

Caroline pressed her lips together excitedly, raising her eyebrows at her smirking husband.

"Niklaus, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally," he muttered, yanking her into his arms.

Caroline giggled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands flew to her face. The cool metal of his wedding ring against her cheek made her shiver once more and she deepened the kiss, tracing the seam of his lips with her tongue. He nipped at her bottom lip, pulling her firmly against him as she sighed softly.

"Ew, mama."

It was Erik's protest that broke her from the foggy daze that Klaus' kiss had her under with a laugh. Letting go of Klaus' neck, she flushed at the catcalls Katherine and Kol were doing as the room clapped. She gripped her new husband's hand tighter and reached for Erik's. The three of them walked up the aisle, Erik practically dragging them when he realized that it was nearly time for the reception.

"We did it," Caroline murmured, looking over at Klaus.

Klaus smirked, looking down at Erik. "I think this wingman goes down in the Hall of Fame. Without him, none of it would have been possible."

Caroline threw her head back laughing, picking up the squirming three year old. "Best wingman ever."

"Best Erik, mama?"

"Best Erik ever," she agreed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Who knew cake was the best babysitter ever?" Klaus murmured, tightening his grip on Caroline's waist.

She snorted and continued to sway with him. The reception had been pretty smooth, but Erik nearly lost his mind when they finally cut the cake. The three year old had immediately taken two pieces from the server and hid in a corner, only coming out when his Uncle Enzo promised him another piece after he finished the other two. He was currently sitting between Esther and Liz as they chatted animatedly while he worked on the second piece of cake while they danced.

"His sugar rush isn't our problem tonight," she giggled, wagging her eyebrows at him suggestively. "That's for Elijah and Katherine to deal with."

"Ah yes," he smirked. "Tonight."

"What shall we do? Watch a movie? Go eat at Taco Bell?" she teased.

Klaus pretended to contemplate her words before drawing her in near. "First, I plan on removing your dress with my teeth. Then I plan on using my lips to cover every single inch of your delicious skin with my lips. I plan to be very thorough, my love."

She shivered, biting her lip particularly hard as he pulled her closer. "And that's only round one, sweetheart."

He dipped her suddenly, pressing their lips together in a particularly heated kiss. The crowd cheered, with someone (she suspected Kol or Enzo) yelling "Get a room!"

Catching her breath when he righted them, she rolled her eyes teasingly. "Nearly three years later and your come-ons just seem to get worse."

Her blood was singing in desire, and she nearly had to fan herself keep from sweating at his dark temptations.

"The blush on your face says otherwise," he shrugged.

"That's what you think," she hummed teasingly, squeaking when he tickled her side. "If you make me trip I will so kill you."

"Only married for an hour and the death threats have started," he mused as she spun out of his arms and back.

"It's an unspoken rule that you don't mess with the bride on her wedding day," Caroline grinned, pecking him on the nose.

"Speaking of my bride, have I told you how beautiful you look today, love?" he asked innocently, taking in the radiant sight of her smile.

Pursing her lips together, Caroline pretended to think. "Hmm, maybe about a thousand times when we were taking pictures after the ceremony? And a couple hundred during dinner? But during cutting the cake, I think you only told me half a dozen times."

"I'm slacking," he smirked. "Well, you look beautiful Mrs. Mikaelson."

"That sounds so good," she sighed happily.

"Mummy, Daddy!"

"That sounds even better," she grinned happily before turning around to pick up the impatient three-year old behind her.

"And you accuse me of being cheesy?" Klaus teased.

She shot him a mock glare before settling Erik between them as they continued to sway.

"Are you have a fun time, buddy?"

"Cake so yummy, Mama," Erik nodded. "Aunt Kitty said no more though."

"Oh? Why not?" Klaus asked, holding back a laugh.

"Cuz I bounce on walls?"

"You mean, because you'd be bouncing off the wall?" Caroline asked, her lips twitching.

Erik just shrugged, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I want more, please."

"Maybe later," Klaus said as he rubbed his back.

He huffed, but wrapped his arms around Caroline as the three of them continued to sway.

"This is absolutely perfect," she sighed, tightening her grip on Erik. "Holding my boy and dancing with my man."

Klaus smirked at her. "It's only going to get better later on, sweetheart."

"Oh?"

"The wedding night still awaits," he said suggestively.

"Are you seriously talking about that right now?" she rolled her eyes, tilting her head at Erik.

Klaus just shrugged.

"Just in case you wanted to skip the rest of the reception and head on to the main event," he nuzzled Erik's neck.

"Did you just marry me for that?" Caroline teased, lowering her voice low enough to where the three year old would have to strain to hear.

"No," he protested. "I knew Erik would want the free cake, so I figured why not?"

He gave her a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should alter my wedding night plans for you then."

"Now, let's not be hasty, love."

"What wedding night?" Erik asked.

She gave Klaus a triumphant look as his eyes widened.

"I'll tell you later," Klaus backtracked.

Erik gave him a disbelieving look that was so reminiscent of Caroline's that he laughed and pulled them both closer and continued to dance.

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?" Caroline asked.

"I'm happy you're my Mummy," Erik said sleepily.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she met Klaus' eye as he winked at her.

"Me too, buddy. Me too."

* * *

 **Did your teeth hurt? Let it be known that as much as I love writing fluff, I find writing weddings to be so difficult and daunting. I hope you all liked it though! Please review and give me your feedback! (Special thanks to a guest reviewer for point something out that was fixed in the reupload :))**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**

 **T MINUS TWO WEEKS UNTIL KLAROPOCALPSE!**


	13. The Zoo

**Hello hello! Happy last day of Klaroline AU Week! I know today is Trope day, and this story isn't necessarily a trope, but I always try to update this when we have special events :)**

 **So this takes place before Caroline's pregnant and after the wedding. If you've read all the drabbles for this story, you'll notice that this contains a story that was mentioned in fall drabble and alludes to another funny story about Katherine from past drabbles.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!"

A tiny voice interrupted Caroline's deep sleep and she whined softly as she came to, blinking sleepily at the morning sun streaming through her airy white curtains. Her tired husband tightened his grip around her waist, snuggling his face into her neck and groaned when a tiny body flopped onto their bed.

"Mummy, Daddy! Zoo day!" Erik cried, bouncing on the mattress.

"Erik," Klaus' sleep riddled voice piped up. "It's 7 in the morning on a Saturday."

"Time to go to the zoo!" the little boy crowed and wiggled in between his parents.

"It doesn't open until 10," Caroline sighed, turning over to see Erik grinning at her.

"The early bird has worms," he chirped, looking all too proud of himself for attempting to repeat the saying she uses to get him up in the morning for preschool.

"It's the early bird gets the worm," Caroline corrected and smoothed down his sleep-mussed curls as she held back a smile.

"Close 'nuff," he shrugged.

Klaus groaned again and pulled the covers up over his shoulders. Caroline giggled, poking Erik playfully as she nodded towards her sleepy husband. With a devious glint in his eyes that reminded her of Klaus, the almost four year old yanked the sheets down from his father's chest and she said a silent prayer that they got dressed after certain activities the night before.

"Wake up, Daddy!"

Klaus opened his tired eyes and glared. His son just innocently smiled at him, the mirroring dimples weakening his resolve to stay in bed.

"Breakfast?" the boy asked, his eyes pleading.

As if on cue, his stomach grumbled and Klaus barked out a laugh. Caroline smiled and scooped Erik in her arms as she got up.

"Let's get dressed while Daddy goes downstairs to make breakfast," she told the wiggly boy.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Klaus said sarcastically as he rolled out of bed.

"You're welcome," she hummed brightly, pressing a kiss to Erik's hair.

"Can I have a milkshake for breakfast?"

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "No. Ice cream is not breakfast food."

Erik pouted, narrowing his eyes unhappily. "That's not what Aunt Kat said. She and Uncle 'Lijah gave me one last week when she ate a chocolate one for breakfast."

Caroline and Klaus exchanged glances, the latter looking more amused than her.

"Well, your aunt is having a baby. She's able to eat different things when her body asks for it," she explained, hitching Erik up higher on her hip.

He frowned before wiggling out of her arms.

"Can I have a baby so I can eat ice cream for breakfast?" he asked innocently.

Klaus snorted, ruffling his son's hair. "Only girls can carry babies, bud."

Erik made a face before looking up at his mom. "Then can you please have a baby, Mummy? I want ice cream."

Caroline nearly choked on her saliva, covering her surprise with a cough. Klaus chuckled behind her, patting her back. Erik continued to look at her, his innocent blue eyes patiently waiting for an answer. She looked back at her husband, scoffing at the amused look on his face, his eyes glinting at her mischievously.

"Yes, Mummy," Klaus mocked. "Perhaps we should work on that."

His gaze turned lustful, looking up and down his wife's sleep attire, admiring the exposed skin from her tiny sleep shorts and tank top. Caroline bit her lip, feeling her body heat at the anticipatory look on his face.

Erik tugged on her shirt to pull her out of her inappropriate thoughts and she glowered at Klaus for distracting her. Her husband just smirked, trailing a hand down her spine and she couldn't help but shiver.

Ignoring the way her body reacted to him, she squatted down to the impatient child. "Hopefully someday I will, and then we will talk about ice cream then."

Erik assessed her for a moment before shrugging. "Okay. Can I have craps then?"

"Crepes, you mean?" Klaus corrected, pressing his lips together firmly to hold back a laugh.

He nodded, looking up at him impatiently. "Please. With nutella?"

Klaus sighed exaggeratedly before shrugging. "How about one fruit crepe and then a nutella one if you finish the first?"

The little boy looked thoughtful, his nose wrinkling as he pondered his father's bargain. Caroline giggled at his serious expression and flopped back down on the bed, reaching down to grab her phone and check her messages.

"Deal," Erik announced, putting out his fist for Klaus to bump it.

Klaus brushed his knuckles against his son's hand and picked him up. He carried him outside the door and motioned towards the corner bedroom.

"Go make your bed and I'll meet you downstairs."

Erik made a face at the chore, but Klaus pointed back at the door and the little boy sighed, grumbling under his breath as he walked down the hall. Caroline snorted at the exasperated look Klaus sent her before he climbed back on the bed.

"How long do you think we have until he's done?" Klaus asked as he crawled over to his wife and hovered above her.

She hummed, lacing her arms around his neck and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. "Probably only two minutes. He's throwing his dirty laundry under his bed as we speak."

Klaus chuckled, littering kisses down her neck. "Pity. I was hoping to get started on his suggestion from earlier."

Caroline pulled him firmly against her. "What? On making a baby?"

Klaus shrugged. "Or practicing for making one."

She slapped his arm lightly. "You would."

He gave her a cheeky grin before burying his face in her neck, nuzzling her. "You know it's the first time he's mentioned it."

"I know," she smiled, stroking his curls as she wiggled more comfortably underneath him. "Maybe it's time we start to think about it."

He grinned against her neck before popping back up to her eyes. Kissing her nose, Klaus' hand trailed down to her waist where he squeezed her affectionately.

"I think so too."

Caroline gave him a brilliant smile before leaning up to catch his lips in a heated kiss. His grip tightened on her waist as he pulled her closer, swiping his tongue on the seam of her lips. She sighed contentedly, their tongues languidly brushing against each other as they lazily kissed.

"Daddy! Where are you?" Erik shrieked from downstairs. "I want craps!"

Klaus groaned against Caroline's lips, disengaging and letting his head fall into the crook of her neck. She giggled and kissed his cheek before pushing him off her.

"Right on schedule."

"He's so punctual," she murmured in playful wonderment.

"Like you," Klaus snorted.

"He may have your genes, but he has my best qualities," Caroline boasted.

"Such a bragger," Klaus mused, kissing the underside of her jaw.

She giggled and brought his lips back down to hers.

"Daddy! Craps! Please!"

They broke away with sigh and Klaus groaned, shifting to the edge of the bed.

"And your demanding nature," he mumbled.

"That's all you," she teased. "The manners are from me."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but kissed her on the cheek. She giggled, swatting him on the arm to push him away.

"I need to take a shower and you need to feed him," she announced, getting up off the bed.

"Perhaps I should join you," Klaus smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"And leave Erik to fend for himself? Fat chance," Caroline swatted him on the arm again as she headed to the bathroom.

She made it a point to sway her hips a little bit more, and looked over her shoulder coyly. Klaus' gaze had darkened considerably, and his lips were parted due to the enticing picture she made. He took a step forward but groaned once more when Erik yelled from downstairs again.

"Daddy! I'm waiting!"

Caroline winked at his exasperated sigh and giggled all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Pedwins!" Erik cried, running to the side of the exhibit. "Look, Uncle Kol! Pedwins!"

The dark-haired man followed his nephew to the exhibit with Klaus and Caroline, and the recently engaged Rebekah and Enzo following at a slower pace. Caroline was teasing Klaus about the wolf hat that Erik had plopped on his head earlier when they left the merchandise shop. Enzo was sporting a tiger hat and kept making quiet sexual innuendos to Rebekah about it.

Erik's face was pressed up against the glass, something Caroline wrinkled her nose at, while he stared at the penguins. The animals toddled around the area, steadfastly ignoring all the spectators.

"Oh, looks it's 'Lijah," Kol teased, pointing at the animals. "Wearing suits with the 'stick up their as-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Caroline cut in warningly

"'Behinds expression'," Kol finished, winking cheekily at his sister-in-law.

She sighed, looking over at Klaus who was hiding a smile. Glaring at him, Caroline just shook her head as he shrugged.

"What? It's not like it's an entirely untrue statement, love," Klaus replied, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's a stick 'spression?" Erik asked, blinking up at his uncle.

Kol chuckled before ruffling his nephew's hair. "Uncle 'Lijah."

He just gave his uncle a bewildered expression before turning back to the exhibit. Caroline elbowed Kol in the side lightly and he grinned innocently. Rebekah bent down to Erik's height, pointing out some of the penguins to the little boy at they chatted animatedly. Caroline snapped a few photos on her phone as Klaus read information from the zoo pamphlet, and Enzo stood behind his girlfriend, admiring her bent over figure appreciatively.

"Mop up the drool, mate," Kol teased, smacking Enzo on the back of his head.

"Yes, that's my sister you've salivating over in front of my son," Klaus wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Enzo just shrugged. "I can't help but admire the beauty of what's in front of me."

"You can when it's also in front of Erik," Caroline chided, nudging for him to step backwards.

Rebekah turned around and rolled her eyes at the dumb look on Enzo's face. "Oh, honestly. Can't a girl bend down without being objectified?"

"You love it," Enzo winked, wagging his eyebrows at her playfully.

She blushed, but smacked him lightly on the arm when she stood up. Caroline sidled over to Klaus, pressing a kiss against his cheek as she watched Erik continue to watch the penguins with interest.

"Tell me why we decided to bring the most inappropriate people from your family," she sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Not the most inappropriate, love," Klaus teased. "Katherine was unavailable."

Caroline giggled, snapping another picture of Erik, this time with the little boy talking excitably to Enzo who dragged himself away from staring at Rebekah.

"She's resting before the trip to Virginia Beach next week," she responded. "I'm so excited about it. It's been forever since we've been on a nice, relaxing vacation."

Klaus gave her a look. "Love, a vacation with my family is hardly relaxing."

Caroline rolled her eyes, snuggling into his side. "It's a beach trip. What could go wrong?"

He went to counter her claim when Erik suddenly announced that he was tired of looking at the "pedwins" and if they could move to another exhibit.

"Where to next, little man?" Enzo asked, squatting down to his level.

Erik looked thoughtful as he pondered, pressing the tips of his fingers to his chin. Klaus flipped through the brochure, looking at the areas they hadn't covered yet.

"We already saw tigers and bears," Erik muttered. "The ellyphants too."

"Those were my favorite," Caroline chimed in. "I got the best pictures of you two looking at them."

"They were so big, Mummy!" Erik said, opening his arms to convey the size. "And so many of them!"

"They were rather entertaining," Klaus contributed as he continued to peer down the at the brochure.

"Elephants were my favorite too," Rebekah nodded.

"How about the Reptile House?" Kol suggested, his eyes twinkling mirthfully.

Caroline sucked in a low breath, fighting off the shiver of terror that crept up her spine. She _hated_ snakes with a passion. They terrified her to no end, and she could barely fathom looking at a picture of them, let alone being in the same vicinity as one. Klaus gave her an amused look, knowing all too well what her thought process was. Erik's eyes light up and he whirled around and grabbed his mother's hand.

"Yes! Snakes! Mummy, let's go!"

He tugged her forwards and she looked back at her husband who just shrugged nonchalantly. Enzo and Rebekah led the charge along with Kol who hummed merrily under his breath, turning around to smirk at Caroline knowingly. Her panic increased with each step and when they reached the entrance, she dropped Erik's hand and scooted away.

"How about you guys go in and I'll go get us some overpriced snacks, hm?" she suggested, looking down at the little boy.

"But, the snakes Mummy," Erik tried, pushing his lip out in a pout.

"You and Daddy can go ahead with me," she said brightly, leaning into her husband's sympathetic hand as he rubbed her back.

"I want to go with you both," Erik pouted, widening his crystal blue eyes up at her.

His puppy-dog look was extremely familiar to Klaus', which was totally unfair to her and she found her resolve dissolving. Kol just chuckled and Enzo whispered something to Rebekah, making the latter flush and pull him into the reptile house quickly. Klaus smirked, leaning down to where he was eye-level with Erik.

"Mummy may need you to protect her from the snakes," he encouraged, nudging his son's shoulder. "She's afraid."

"Mummy, you're scared of snakes?" Erik yelped and she glared at Klaus.

"I'm not sca-" she tried.

"She's terrified," Kol cut in, giving her a sly smile.

If looks could kill, Kol would be dead and buried within seconds. Klaus couldn't help but be amused at the mock-offended look his brother sent his wife, and she turned her withering glare onto her husband. He shrank back slightly, wiping the smile off his face as he cleared his throat.

"It's okay, Mummy," Erik announced, taking Caroline's hand. "I'll protect you from them."

"Thank you, buddy," she said, squeezing his hand.

She shot Kol and Klaus a pointed look before allowing herself to be drug into the reptile house. She inhaled sharply when she saw the boa constrictor cage, the first exhibit that Erik made a beeline for. Klaus nudged her on the back gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek as they made their way over. She closed her eyes briefly, counting to herself to calm her breathing and the panic that was rising in her throat.

"Where did Aunt Bekah and Uncle 'zo go?" Erik wondered absently, looking around the room.

Kol snorted. "Somewhere to see another snake."

"Where are there other snakes?" Erik asked innocently.

Kol's lips turned up into a lewd smirk. "In his pant-"

Klaus elbowed Kol in stomach, making him groan. "Do not finish that in front of him."

Caroline rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Klaus caught her elbow, making her jump in surprise and her pulse spiked.

"Don't do that!" she hissed, looking around to make sure a snake hadn't suddenly escaped it crate to attack her.

"I was just trying to comfort you," Klaus responded innocently, tangling his fingers with hers.

Caroline glared at him, and he just pouted right back, looking a whole lot like Erik in the moment. Her annoyance faded and she rolled her eyes, kissing his lips. Erik made a disgusted noise before tugging them over to a glass case.

"Stop being gross," he groaned, but his eyes soon widened in excitement as he took in the exhibit in front of him. "Mummy! Look at the ratty-snake!"

"Mummy can see just fine back here," Caroline called, leaning backwards as Erik rushed to get a better look.

"Come on, love," Klaus smirked, tugging her hand.

She shook her head, ripping her hand away and folded her arms across her chest before taking a step back. He just raised his eyebrows amusedly before heading over to Erik. Kol was already bent down to the little boy's level, surely cracking jokes and innuendos by the way her husband's expression went from pleasant to downright murderous in seconds.

Caroline wandered closer to the middle of the reptile house, wrapping her arms protectively around herself to protect her from the terrifying amphibians. They may be in cages or tanks, but she wasn't taking any chances of them getting out.

There was a shriek coming from the corner and Caroline nearly jumped, rushing towards Klaus to grab hold of him while she looked at the ground for any slithering creatures. Kol stood up, his forehead creased in confusion and Erik's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Did a snake get loose, Mummy? That would be so cool!" He crowed, jumping up and down.

"I think someone's snake got loose," Kol cracked, nodding his head forward.

With an underlying sense of panic, Caroline looked over to where he was gesturing. A very annoyed looking zoo attendant had a disheveled blonde woman by the arm, and they were followed by another attendant who was tugging an equally unkempt brunette man.

"Is that 'Bekah?" Klaus asked gleefully.

"Oh my God," Caroline's mouth dropped open.

Her sister in law's face was bright red as she adjusted her tank top, and Enzo followed her as he tried to buckle his belt as the attendants continued to pull them out of the exhibit.

"Were they-" Caroline started.

"Yes!" Kol cracked, dissolving into laughter.

"What's going on?" Erik piped up, standing on his tiptoes to look over the gathered crowd.

"Oh, nothing," Klaus said quickly as he whirled around, scooping Erik up in his arms to walk him back to the boa constrictor exhibit.

"Uncle Kol?" Erik asked, looking over at him expectantly.

Caroline looked at the mischievous Mikaelson warningly. Kol's lips were pressed together as he tried to rein in his laughter, and his eyes were dancing with delight.

"Be very careful on how you answer that," she warned.

"I'm offended that you would think I would be inappropriate around my own nephew, Caroline," Kol said, placing a hand over his heart melodramatically.

She just rolled her eyes, looking over to where Erik was still staring at Kol as he waited for an answer.

"Enzo and Rebekah decided to leave buddy," Kol said finally.

"Why?"

"Because they needed to," Caroline explained, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why?" Erik repeated.

"They were asked to," Klaus shrugged, hoping the little boy would drop it.

"Why?" he continued to ask, looking back at his uncle for an explanation.

"Because Enzo showed Bekah a snake and she showed him a kitty, and you can't show both kitties and snakes in the reptile house," Kol cracked.

"Kol!" Caroline smacked him on the arm hard.

Kol just danced away from her, bursting into laughter. "Worth it."

Klaus shook his head, glaring murderously at his younger brother. Kol was all too pleased at his suggestive explanation as Caroline berated him under her breath, quiet enough so that the child couldn't hear. Erik just wrapped his arms around his father's neck, tilting his head to the side as he innocently watched the exchange between them.

"Mummy, don't be too mad at Uncle Kol," Erik interrupted, and she looked up.. "He's right. Kitties aren't allowed in the house. Only snakes."

"And how do you know that?" she asked, raising her brows at Klaus.

"Cuz it's 'bibeans only, and no 'namals," Erik explained, wriggling out of his father's arms. "That's what I heard in pre-school."

Caroline just grinned at him, taking his hand as he offered it to her. "When did you get so smart?"

Erik looked thoughtful as he seriously pondered it. "'Cuz Uncle Kol is a good babysitter after preschool?"

"Hmm, and he paid you to say that didn't he, son?" Klaus asked, shooting a look over to his brother.

"Five whole pennies," Erik said, waving his hand around.

"You should have asked for more next time," Caroline giggled. "Uncle Kol is cheap."

"He told me you can't put a price on smarts," Erik said flippantly, threading his fingers through her hand.

Kol raised his shoulders innocently. "What can I say? The kid loves me."

Caroline rolled her eyes and started leading the group out of the reptile house. They blinked at the bright sunshine as their eyes adjusted to the outside. Erik looked expectantly up at her, tugging on her arm.

"What's next?"

"Well," she started, looking carefully over Klaus. "I think Uncle Kol needs to go pay a visit to the zoo office to make sure Enzo and your aunt are okay"

"And don't need bailing out of jail," Kol cracked, nodding.

Klaus clapped an arm on his shoulder, making the younger guy wince. "Brother, I will tear out your liver."

"And we will go get some lunch," Caroline finished, ignoring them.

"Can I have dino shaped nuggets?" Erik asked eagerly.

"If they have them," she promised, tangling their fingers together.

He whooped, jumping up and down. The corners of her lips turned up in amusement and Klaus sidled over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go," she agreed, shooting a glare over to Kol. "Make sure they haven't been arrested."

Kol rolled his eyes and shooed them with his hands. "Go be disgustingly cute."

"We will!" Erik said brightly, making his parents laugh.

They started off towards the zoo's grill area, Erik skipping along them happily. Klaus put his hand on Caroline's lower back and leaned in to speak to her softly.

"Still think a vacation with my family will be relaxing?" he teased.

Caroline shrugged, her lips twitching. "At least it won't be dull."

"A life with you and Erik would never be, sweetheart," he said gallantly, giving her a dimpled grin.

"Oh my God, does the cheesiness every end with you?" she groaned, whacking him gently on the arm.

"Never," he responded, wagging his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that crept over her face.

"Cheese is good!" Erik piped up. "I want cheese fries too."

"What did I marry into?" Caroline joked, shaking her head.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the spot underneath her ear. She shivered in response, unable to control her body's reaction.

"Would you have us any other way?"

Caroline just turned to him and kissed him gently, smirking at Erik's annoyed grumble. Klaus tilted his head to deepen the kiss, breaking away with a laugh when Erik impatiently nudged him on the leg. Caroline licked her bottom lip as she looked down at the pouting little boy, a mirror image of his father.

"Never."

* * *

 **Did ya'll recognize the allusion to the ill-fated Virginia Beach story? ;) And see a little special elephant tribute? :)**

 **Please review! It gives me inspiration to keep writing in this super fluffy universe and who can resist Erik? He wants you to review as much as he wants cheese fries! DLS readers, I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully that will be out this week :) If you guys haven't read it yet, then please take a look at it ;)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	14. Father's Day

**Hey guys!**

 **I had got a request back on Mother's Day to do a little BT drabble for that day, but didn't have time so I promised to kind of do a combined Mother's/Father's Day drabble, so more like a Father's day with mentions of Mother's Day tbh LOL. I'm trying to get back into do a little bit of shorter length, normal size drabbles with this story so I can hopefully get more of these done :)**

 **The long awaited/requested reappearance of Claire Mikaelson has been granted :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus blinked awake, rolling over to feel for Caroline on her side of the bed. The sheets next to him were slightly cool and he looked over at the empty space with a frown. The clock next to his head read 6:30, and that further puzzled him. Sunday always called for lazy mornings in bed before Claire's shrill crying alarm at 7:00, followed by Erik bounding into their room to demand someone to feed him. He went to get up, a small smile creeping on his face when he heard Claire's giggling from down the hallway followed by Erik's chattering and then it hit him.

It was Father's Day, and Klaus was under strict orders from Caroline not to leave the bed until after Erik and Claire came in for his "surprise" breakfast in bed. He fell back against his pillows, turning over onto Caroline's side and inhaled deeply, the scent of his wife instantly lulling him back into a relaxed state.

There was a shuffling noise outside door of his bedroom, and it suddenly thrust open. Klaus immediately scrunched his eyes shut, burying his face into the pillow to feign sleep.

"Do you think he's still asleep?" Klaus heard Erik ask not-so quietly.

He heard a musical laugh, Caroline, as she seemed to shut the door quietly behind them.

"I don't know," she murmured. "Why don't you and Claire check?"

As if on cue, the seven month old little girl let out a high-pitched squeal at her name. Klaus snorted into the pillow, but kept his eyes shut.

"Claire!" Erik chastised. "I was going to surprise him."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh again, giving on up on the ruse as he turned over in the bed. Erik was standing next to his bedside, his little sister snuggled carefully on his hip as he clutched her protectively. They both had messy bed head, Erik's curls awry and Claire's own blonde hair was standing straight up. Erik was clad in his Batman pajamas, and the baby was wearing her a little onesie with teddy bears, her blue eyes blinking at him sleepily. Caroline was standing behind them, a tray of food in her hands and a big smile on her face.

"What do you say?" she asked, nodding towards Erik.

"Happy Father's Day Daddy!" Erik proclaimed, tickling Claire's side to make her squeal again.

Klaus chuckled, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. "Thank you."

He reached out for Claire, the little girl immediately wiggling in her brother's arms for her father. Erik plopped her down on the bed and climbed up, gesturing for Caroline to sit next to him. Klaus pulled Claire to him, pressing a kiss to the baby's chubby cheek. She babbled to herself, sticking two fingers in her mouth as she snuggled in his arms.

"Happy Father's day," Caroline murmured, leaning over to kiss Klaus.

He hummed into the kiss, keeping it chaste for the young eyes on his bed. Erik made a face anyways, poking his little sister's thigh as she wriggled.

"Ew," he muttered.

Caroline snorted, dropping next to her son with a sigh as she sat down a tray of food in front of Klaus. She and Erik had prepared a full English breakfast for Klaus, complete with baked beans and tomatoes. Claire babbled, continuing to suck on her fingers as her other free hand went to pat the eggs in the middle of the plate. Her father intercepted her, situating her to where she was sitting next to him and propped her up on the bed pillows.

She pouted, her blue eyes looking up at him forlornly. Klaus frowned, his heart clenching at her expression. He reached over to the bedside table, snatching up one of her teething rings for her to play with. Klaus could never handle her looking sad. Claire definitely had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Does it look good, Daddy?" Erik asked, distracting him from Claire.

"It does," Klaus smiled.

Erik gave him a grin, Klaus feeling a pang of sadness when he noted the empty space where one of his bottom teeth had been. The little boy lost his first tooth a week earlier, something Erik was jubilant over. However, it just reminded his father how fast he was growing up.

"I made it myself," Erik boasted.

Caroline cleared her throat, giving him a look.

"Well, I mean, Mummy helped," he corrected, throwing his mother an innocent smile.

Klaus chuckled, bringing Claire closer to prop up on his knee as the baby tried to make a break for it to the edge of the bed after flinging her teething ring over it.

"Well, I'm sure it's amazing," he noted, poking around his plate with a fork. "You even made beans!"

Caroline made a face. In her opinion, beans weren't breakfast food. But her English husband and son loved eating them. Jury was still out on her little girl, though.

"I made the tea," Erik boasted. "Mummy was going to make it with those k-cups!"

Klaus gave Caroline a horrified look. "Love, seriously? That's improper."

She glared at him playfully, before turning it onto her son. "Traitor."

Erik shrugged, reaching his fist out for Klaus to bump it. "Us boys gotta stick together."

Claire shrieked defiantly, making Caroline chuckle. "Well, if you boys are going to band against us girls, then give me my girl."

She held her hands out for Claire but the baby just snuggled closer into her father's side, rubbing her face on his bare chest. Klaus smirked in victory, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead before wagging his eyebrows over the children's heads.

"Traitor!" Caroline repeated playfully, poking one of Claire's dimples.

"It's Father's Day, love," Klaus grinned. "I win all day."

"I remember you hogging Claire all last month during Mother's Day, and only gave her to me when I asked."

Klaus gave her an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Caroline glared at him teasingly before shaking her head. There were no arguments when it came to Claire and Klaus. She was wholeheartedly a daddy's girl, and she had Klaus wrapped about her little pinky. He always said it made up for the fact that Erik took more to her than him, despite the fact he was a mini Klaus through and through.

Which, according to Klaus, makes sense as to why he loved Caroline so much.

"Do you remember your first Mother's Day?" Klaus asked, shifting Claire over so that he could eat.

"How could I forget?" Caroline remarked, a tiny smile creeping on her face.

"I don't," Erik frowned, trying to inject himself into the conversation.

"You don't?" Klaus asked, looking over at him curiously. "It was your idea."

"It was?"

Caroline grinned, pulling the six year old into her arms. "You were only two at the time, so I'm not that surprised."

"It was before we were married," Klaus said thoughtfully. "Maybe not long after I proposed?"

She nodded, making a funny face at Claire who laid her head on her father's shoulder, shoving two fingers into her mouth.

"You'd only been calling me 'Mama' for a few months," Caroline told Erik.

He looked up at her with a smile, dimples deepening at that. "Really?"

"Yeah," she murmured, brushing the curls off his forehead. "That was the best present you could have given me."

"Apparently your class at daycare had a whole unit on "Mudder's Day" as you called it," Klaus chimed in.

"And I got a beautiful set of painted handprints," Caroline grinned.

"Those are still up on the fridge!" Erik remembered, looking up at her excitedly.

"It was your idea to give it to her instead of me for Father's Day," Klaus quirked a brow up at his son.

Erik just shrugged. "It was Mummy's first one. I had to impress her."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed. "That you did, buddy."

Erik snuggled deeper in her arms, sighing contentedly. "I was a smart ass."

Caroline's eyes widened considerably as her jaw fell open. If Klaus wasn't so confused by the word that just came out of the little boy's mouth, he would have burst out laughing at the comical expression on her face.

He coughed, fixing Erik with a firm look. "Who taught you that word?"

Erik shrugged. "Uncle Kol. He called me that when I agreed with Aunt Bonnie that he didn't have the foxitude of George Clooney. What does foxitude mean? I just agreed with Aunt Bonnie 'cuz she was making cookies and I wanted them."

Klaus groaned, shaking his head. Caroline pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at her brother-in law's antics. Not surprisingly, teaching her son that wasn't the worse thing in the world. Kol had already volunteered to teach Erik the birds and bees at the ripe age of four, and it went terribly.

After many liver tearing threats from Klaus, Kol gave up.

"Don't listen to anything your uncle says. Also do not use that word again. It's very naughty and your Uncle Kol should know better," Klaus told him. "However, he was dropped many times on his head by your other uncles when he was Claire's age, so I'm not terribly surprised his filter is nonexistent."

Claire huffed, as if she knew exactly what they were thinking. Klaus laughed, rolling this little girl on her back to where she was kicking her onesie clad legs into the air. Erik looked horrified at his father, his blue eyes wide and jaw slack.

"On purpose?!" he asked, looking at Caroline incredulously.

She snorted, kissing the top of his head.

"Of course not," Klaus assured him, winking at his wife.

"Was I dropped on my head?" Erik asked curiously.

Klaus shook his head. "Not on my watch, son."

Caroline ruffled his hair playfully. "Not on mine either."

The six year old looked appeased, taking the piece of bacon that Klaus offered him. The family sat in silence for a few minutes, Claire babbling to herself as she played with her toes, Klaus eating his breakfast, and Caroline and Erik snuggling comfortably on the edge of the bed.

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?" Caroline answered him.

"I'm glad you're my mom," Erik said sleepily.

"I'm glad you're my little boy," she said pulling him closer in her arms.

Erik beamed up at Caroline, tugging at the hem of her t-shirt before burying his head in her stomach.

Caroline grinned back at him, feeling her heart squeeze. Klaus smiled to himself and turned to Claire to tickle her belly. The baby squealed, wiggling as she rolled over to look at him. Her blue eyes were identical to Caroline and other than the dimples that she inherited from him, the little girl had the same smile as her mother. Klaus pushed aside his food, unable to resist picking her up. Claire immediately grabbed onto her father's sleep shirt, twisting it in her chubby fist as she shoved the other hand back in her mouth.

"I didn't come from your belly like sissy," Erik began, his voice muffled by the fabric of her shirt.

Caroline froze, looking over at Klaus. It was never a secret with Erik that she wasn't his biological mother, especially since he didn't start addressing her as that until he was over two years old. But, they didn't really talk about it much. Sometimes he would ask questions about what happened to Klaus, and he tried to answer them to the best of his ability, but it was hard for Erik to fully understand at his young age.

"But you're still the most 'specialist Mummy there is," he finished, his eyes shutting sleepily.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears as she ran her hands through his curls. "You're the most special boy to me too, buddy."

Erik's eyes opened. "Really? Even more special than Daddy?"

"Hey!" Klaus interjected, plopping Claire back on the bed. "I am a man, not a boy, son."

Caroline giggled, pulling Claire into her arms. The baby climbed onto Erik, pulling lightly at the curls on his head. He made a face and pushed her gently off, curling more into his mom.

"Go get your own mom," he whined.

Caroline burst out laughing, dropping a kiss to the baby's cheek. "There is plenty of Mummy to go around."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "It's Father's Day. Why aren't you fighting over me?"

Erik scrunched his eyes shut, rolling back into Caroline's lap. "Because Mummy smells like cinnamon."

"And?"

"And you smell like Claire had a dirty diaper on you."

Caroline snorted, scooping up the baby as she gracefully tried to roll Erik off her lap. "That's because she did."

The little girl giggled, shooting her brother and father a gummy smile. Caroline carried Claire out the door, both making silly faces at each other. Erik wrinkled his nose and moved over to Klaus, cuddling into his side. His father raised his eyebrow at him, pulling away his plate as the six year old tried to snag another piece of bacon off it.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," he whined.

"Maybe you should go ask your cinnamon-like smelling mother," Klaus teased, purposely taking a big bite of his food.

Erik rolled his eyes, an expression identical to one of Caroline's. "Daddy, you're still my number one bro."

Klaus' forehead creased. "Bro?"

Erik nodded vigorously, snatching the piece of bacon he'd been eyeing out of his father's hand. "Yeah, Uncle Kol said it's another word for 'wingman'."

"I know what it means," Klaus shook his head. "I didn't know you did."

"Keep with the times, man," Erik responded, his blue eyes blinking up innocently at his father. "Uncle Kol told me to tell you that too. What time does he mean? Lunch time?"

Klaus sighed, wrapping an arm around his boy. "Son, don't ever listen to your Uncle Kol."

"He said you'd tell me that too," Erik grinned, showing off his dimples. "Bump it?"

Klaus just laughed, brushing his knuckles against his before handing his fork off to him, ruffling his hair once more.

They really needed to find another babysitter.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please, please review and let me know what you guys think!**

 **I hope everybody has a great day, and I know Father's Day can be a tough day for those who have lost someone close to them, or perhaps doesn't have that figure in their life anymore. I hope this little bit of fluff helps :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	15. Masterpiece

**Hey guys! So about a week ago, I asked for some shortish prompts for Baby Talk so that I can start writing more of these little drabbles because I now get an hour for lunch and what better way to spend my lunch hour than with writing Klaroline fluff and guzzling coffee?**

 **klarolineforevermine** **said: Erik gets into a mischievous mood and starts drawing on Klaus' face while he's taking a nap. Caroline's busy making lunch in the kitchen or something idk :P**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I am so late," Caroline grumbled, swiping her mascara wand through her lashes.

"Mama late?" Erik piped up, tugging on the bottom of her dress.

"Very late," she replied, sending a smile down to the little two-year old.

"You wouldn't be that late if you would just move in already, love," her fiancé announced as he walked into the living room, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She waved him away with a sigh, screwing the cap back onto her mascara as she inspected her appearance in the hallway mirror. Fluffing out her hair, she bit her lip contemplatively as she removed a piece of lint off the shoulder of her navy cardigan. Klaus moved behind her, snaking his arms around her waist as he kissed a line up her neck. She rolled her eyes but smiled when he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth before releasing her.

"I don't know why you thinking moving in with you is going to keep me from being late," Caroline replied, zipping up her makeup pouch before striding across the living room and dropping it in her overnight bag. "If it wasn't for you being hell-bent on distracting me when I was trying to get up then I would be on time."

Klaus just smirked, running his hand through his messy bed head. Erik toddled after Caroline and lifted his arms up for her to pick him up. She grinned down at him, snatching him up in her arms and kissed his plump cheeks noisily as he giggled hysterically.

"It's not my fault that you look so delectable in the mornings," Klaus defended, smiling at her and his son affectionately.

Caroline rolled her eyes and kissed Erik's cheek one last time before placing him on the couch. It was a good thing he didn't understand certain words and their meanings yet. He immediately yanked his blanket that was laying on the floor into his arms along with his trusty Thor and placed his thumb in his mouth as he turned his attention to the cartoons that were playing on the television.

They had been trying to break him out of that habit, but he looked so cute all cuddled up on the couch that she didn't have the heart to tug his hand away. She'd leave it for Klaus to deal with. The whole co-parenting thing was really starting to have its advantages. Klaus caught Caroline by the wrist when she went to zip up her overnight bag and pulled her into his arms.

She went willingly with a giggle, her fingers tracing the muscles on his bare chest lightly as he kissed her again.

"You're affectionate this morning," she observed, making a face when he teasingly rubbed his stubble across her cheek.

"Do you _have_ to go to work?" he mused, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did you still want to take Erik on a vacation this summer after the honeymoon?" she countered.

"Of course."

"Then yes," she replied, giggling at the pout on his face.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Love, I told you that I'd pay for it. It's not like we're hurting for money here."

Caroline shrugged, watching her fingers wander up his chest as she avoided his eyes. "It's going to be my first act as his mother. I want to help."

Klaus couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face at her easy declaration of officially, and legally becoming Erik's mother. She'd been in his life longer than she'd not been, and it was an easy decision that she would adopt him as soon as she could. But, they'd only been engaged for about a month, and he was still trying to convince her to move in with him and Erik.

"Fine," he sighed mock-suffering. "You can pay for what you want. That includes any date nights you want to have. I am not a cheap date, love."

Her face light up with a devastating grin. "Excellent. I have tons of ideas."

"Do you now?" he asked, intrigued.

She gave him a devilish look. "I do. And you may not be a cheap date, but you're pretty easy."

He arched a brow at her. "Tease."

She just shrugged, pursing her lips together contemplatively.

Klaus shook his head slightly and pressed a kiss to her pout. "Move in with me."

"Hmm, maybe," she hummed, detangling herself from him and he groaned.

She giggled, walking over to her overnight back and began to pick it up.

"Mama leave?" Erik asked, his blue eyes peering up at her.

Her heart skipped a beat, like it did always did when he called her that. Klaus sent them a warm smile as he walked past her, his hand caressing her lower back affectionately.

"Just until dinner and I'll be back," she soothed, dropping her bag down and picking him up when his face crumpled disappointedly. "I've got to go to work, buddy."

"Mama stay. Peas?" he asked pitifully, his lower lip jutting out as he zeroed his sad gaze onto her.

Caroline felt her resolve crumbling and sat down on the couch, letting Erik latch onto her neck as he whined against her chest. Klaus smirked to himself, congratulating himself on teaching his son the art of pouting. It rarely worked with him, but Caroline was helpless against his son's blue eyes.

"I'll be back soon, promise," she explained, sending a glare over to Klaus when he chuckled. "Daddy said he would let you paint today if you were good."

Erik's head popped up at that, his disappointment quickly evaporating. Klaus bit back a groan at the mischievous smile his fiancée threw him as she smoothed down Erik's curls. The little boy loved to paint, and he was immensely proud that his son was taking after him with the creative genes, but Erik managed to paint himself more than the actual paper he had in front of him.

"I pain?" he asked, peering over at his father.

"If you eat all of your breakfast," Klaus acquiesced with a sigh.

Erik let out a whoop of joy and jumped out of Caroline's arms as he headed into the kitchen. She laughed, sending Klaus a wink before deciding to leave her overnight bag in the living room. She was already running the risk of being catastrophically late and wouldn't have time to drop off her stuff at her apartment and pack some new clothes. Klaus kept a few of her things in his house anyways, so she'd be fine for a couple more days.

"Thanks for that," Klaus teased, tipping his head towards the kitchen.

Caroline just winked at him as she grabbed her purse. "Think of it as payback for making me late."

Klaus shrugged, pursing his lips together. "Worth it."

She giggled, looping her arms around his neck. "I really need to go. Some of us aren't lucky to enough to work from home."

"Yet you're still here," he pointed out, tightening his grip when she tried to wriggle away.

"Good point," she grinned as she danced out of his grip. "I'll bring home pizza for dinner? To make up for me subjecting you to a day of cleaning up his paint spills."

Klaus nodded seriously. "And give him his bath tonight."

"You drive a hard bargain," she agreed.

Klaus sent her a slow, sexy smirk. "That's not the only thing that I drive hard."

Caroline made a face. "Oh my god, that was awful even for you."

He made a grab for her and she slid out of his way and giggled, calling a goodbye to Erik who was impatiently banging a bowl against the kitchen table leg. She blew Klaus a kiss before slipping out the door, shutting it quietly so Erik wouldn't notice her leaving.

Klaus smiled stupidly at the door for a moment, his heart feeling lighter and happier than it had in years.

"Daddy! FOOD!" Erik screeched from the kitchen.

The smile dropped of his face with a sigh and he cleared his throat before calling back to the impatient toddler. "What do you say?"

There was a pause and he heard the bowl drop and hit in the floor as Erik came running to the kitchen door. His son peeked around the corner, an innocent look on his face.

"Peas?"

Klaus couldn't hold back a smile as he walked towards the toddler and snatched him up with a laugh. "Let's eat."

* * *

Caroline sniffed the takeout box she was holding as she shut her car door with her hip. It was a super busy day at work and her mouth was practically watering as the delicious aroma of a pepperoni pizza wafted through the air. She figured that Klaus would be exhausted from chasing Erik around the house with paintbrushes, and she felt kind of guilty for suggesting it.

Erik painting was ten times worse than the minor stains of paint that Klaus would drip on his own shirt when inspiration struck.

Plus, she'd been talking to her roommate during the day about moving out, and she wanted to surprise him with the news, It's not that she didn't want to move out as soon as possible, but she wanted to ease Erik in getting used to having her around 24/7.

Because she was going to be his mom.

Because she _was_ his mom.

Caroline found it both thrilling and entirely terrifying, but most people didn't have a full year to adjust to being a parent like she would before the wedding. Hell, Klaus had literally two minutes when Erik was dropped off with him after he was born.

She was Caroline Forbes. She could handle anything, especially if it meant she got to spend the rest of her life with her favorite man and her favorite little boy.

"Knock, knock," Caroline called out as she opened the front door.

There wasn't a response and she frowned, coming all the way into the entry hall and looked around. The house was uncharacteristically quiet. Usually Erik would come running when she walked in or Klaus would meet her at the door in case she needed help carrying anything.

With a shrug, Caroline dropped her purse on the entry hall table and kicked off her work heels with a sigh. She went to carry the pizza into the kitchen but stopped when she looked into the living room and saw the scene unfolding there.

Klaus was fast asleep on the couch, a cartoon show playing in the background on television. Erik was settled next to him on the couch, Caroline's overnight makeup bag opened on the coffee table behind him. The two year old was carefully drawing on Klaus' cheek with her black liquid eyeliner, completely engrossed in his work. Caroline's jaw dropped as she walked into the room, and she had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep her from snorting out loud as she took in Erik's masterpiece on Klaus' face.

In addition to brown smudges on his forehead from her bronzer, Erik had painted Klaus' lips with her bright red lip crayon and put a smidge of powder on his nose. There were black marks edging around his eyes at Erik's attempt of putting mascara on his father.

Erik capped the lid on her liner and turned around, the look on his face brightening when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Mama!"

He bounded over to her and lifted his hands up to be picked up, blinking at her innocently.

"Erik," she started slowly, picking him up and walking him over to Klaus. "What did you do to Daddy?"

Erik gave her a confused look. "I pained Daddy."

"Oh I'm sure you're going to cause him some kind of pain," she muttered under her breath. "Especially if Uncle Kol sees this."

Erik didn't seem to hear, staring back at his father with a proud look.

"Is that my makeup, buddy?" she asked.

Erik looked at her guilty, his face drooping at her tone.

"No more pain, Lah."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. Of course the two year old would revert to pet names whenever he was getting in trouble. He was just like his father.

"Did Daddy put up the paint before you wanted to be done?" she asked, giving him a stern look. "And you used my stuff?"

His shoulders dropped and he nodded, not meeting her gaze. She sighed, pointedly keeping her gaze away from Klaus because she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Erik, you know you aren't supposed to do that," she murmured quietly, raising her eyebrows at him. "That was not nice. Daddy won't be happy."

"Mama," he whined, rubbing his face against her shoulder. "Daddy preety now. Like Swee."

Caroline bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"No whining," she continued, hitching him up on her hip. "Timeout time."

"No, Swee," he pouted.

"Oh, yes," she corrected him, wincing at his whimper as she carried him upstairs.

Erik really was a well-behaved child for someone in the midst of his toddler years, and he rarely threw fits. Caroline hated punishing him, but Klaus was going to have a hell of a wake up reaction to the beauty treatment his son gave him.

She took him into his room and dropped him on his bed and fixated him with her most stern look.

"Twenty minutes of quiet," she ordered, crossing her arms across her chest. "No toys or books."

He just blinked at her, his jaw wobbling dangerously as his blue eyes filled with tears. She felt her resolve crumbling even though it wasn't a very harsh punishment.

"Mama," he mumbled, blinking at her. "Peas. I good?"

A tear escaped his eye and she inhaled sharply, unable to fight off the pang in her chest. She winched and turned around quickly, striding to the door.

"Twenty minutes," she repeated before shutting the door behind her.

Chewing on her lip and she tried to fight the urge to run back and gather him in her arms, Caroline bounded down the stairs and halted when she saw Klaus stir on the couch. Fighting back the urge to chuckle at how hilarious his face looked in her makeup, she walked in and settled next to him as his eyes opened.

"Hi, sweetheart," he rasped, and Caroline bit her lip to hold in a snort.

It was even more hilarious when he was awake.

"Hi," she replied, pressing her lips together.

He sat up and leaned in for a kiss and she ducked, sending him a teasing smile at his confusion.

"Love?"

"Hmmm?" she played dumb, looking down at her lap and playing with the hem of her dress.

"Where's Erik?"

"Oh, upstairs in timeout," she said, waving her hand towards the doorway.

"What did he do?" he sounded surprised and a touch resigned.

Caroline made a face, but didn't answer.

"What did he do?" he repeated.

"Nothing too bad," Caroline shrugged.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Klaus asked, tipping her chin up with his finger.

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek when she looked up at his made up face. It was even funnier once she noticed the little bit of eye shadow on his eyelids. She couldn't help but let out a snort. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head, continuing to chuckle. He glared at her, folding his arms across his chest. The vision of him pouting with all the makeup on his face, and red lipstick had her bursting out into full blown laughter. Klaus continued to glare and she waved her hand at him as she reached over into her makeup bag and pulled out a mirror to show him.

Klaus' eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his reflection.

"Oh my God," he grumbled.

"He is quite the artist," Caroline choked out, wiping at the tears of amusement that were streaming down her face,

He glared at her before wiping at the lipstick on his face with his shirt. She made a face and snatched at his sleeve.

"Uh uh, you are not ruining that shirt with my lipstick," she ordered. "If it gets all over my clothes in the wash, you are dead meat."

Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes while she ruffled through her overnight bag for her makeup remover wipes. She kept giggling as she attempted to wipe the lipstick off his mouth, and he made a disgusted face.

"That tastes disgusting," he remarked.

"That's because you're not supposed to taste it silly," she countered, tossing one soiled wipe to the side.

Klaus hummed, his thumb massaging the wrist that was wiping at his face with a new one. She leaned in and kissed his temple before swiping at the lip-gloss mark she left. He tickled her side and she tossed the wipe in his face.

"Stop," she murmured. "I could walk away and leave Erik's masterpiece if you can't stop touching me."

"That's not fair," he sighed. "You're just too tempting."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she teased.

"Will it finally get you to move in with me?" he asked, quirking his brow up at her.

She snorted, the visual of his still overly made up eyes making it nearly impossible to have a serious conversation like that with his kohl-rimmed eyelids.

"Caroline," he wheedled.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "It's so difficult to take you seriously when Erik painted you to look like Hedwig on Broadway."

He glared again, and that just fueled her amusement. With a growl, he snatched the wipe from her hand and flipped them to where her back was flush against the couch and he was hovering over her. He ran his nose down her throat, his stubble scraping down her skin pleasurably. She was unable to fight a shiver when he pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot in the crook of her neck.

"Move in with me," he murmured, continuing to drop kisses down her throat.

"Maybe," she teased, inhaling sharply when he nipped at her collarbone.

"Please?" he countered.

She sighed playfully, arching her neck to the side to allow him access. "I may have already told my roommate that I planned on moving out this weekend."

His head popped up and he gave her a devastating smile, his blue eyes sparkling happily. She returned it, letting out a shriek of surprise when he covered her lips with his. Threading her fingers through the curls on the back of his head, she arched into him, smirking at the low groan he let out when she rolled her hips against his.

"Tease," he murmured.

"Mama! I good!"

Erik's little cry from upstairs broke the fog that Klaus' kisses always brought, and she pulled his head back a little to send a pitying look up the stairs. Klaus groaned, dropping his head into her shoulder.

"Perfect timing as always," he mumbled.

"That's what you get for falling asleep and letting Erik draw on you and leaving me to punish him," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Did he pout?"

"Immensely," she frowned, dropping her head back on the couch.

Klaus made a face and tried to kiss her, but she deflected with a laugh.

"Go get my little boy and make him not be mad at me," she requested, batting her eyes at him innocently.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "He's like me. He can't ever get mad at you."

"He really is your mini-me. He used pet names," Caroline laughed.

Klaus grinned down at her. "That's my little wingman."

She scoffed playfully and pushed him off, and Klaus just smirked at her good-naturedly as he got up and bounded over to the stairway. Caroline stretched out on the couch, listening to Klaus walk up the stairs. She let out a contented sigh, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face when she heard Erik babble to Klaus about "pain" and "preety" while his father tried to unsuccessfully act stern. She could only imagine the scene between them, Klaus unable to resist his son's puppy dog eyes as much as she was despite being adamant that he could.

When she heard Erik's little footsteps bound down the stairs, she sat up and laughed when he dashed over to her on the couch and jumped in her lap with a grin.

"Food, Mama?"

She rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek." Pizza is on the hallway table."

"Pisa!" he nearly shouted in her ear.

She laughed, holding him to her chest as she got up and carried him into the kitchen. Klaus already had the pizza box open and a slice in his hand as he winked at her.

"Thanks for dinner, love"

"Tanks, Lah!"

Caroline just shook her head, her heart skipping a couple of beats when Erik pressed a sloppy kiss to her ear.

God, she was lucky.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Are we liking the shorter type drabbles (even though this one is like 3K still)? Anything we want to see next? Please, please review :)**

 **Also, I wanted to thank YOU all for the Klaroline Award noms! I was legit so shocked and so touched that you guys thought of my writing. I'm up for Best Fluff Author, Best Completed Fiction and Best Smut Story for Dirty Little Secret. Remember, you have until August 4th to vote once a day for all your favorite authors, stories, tweeters, vidders, bloggers, creators!**

 **On DLS' epilogue: I've officially started on it! I'm hoping to finish it by next week, hopefully I can get the majority of it done during lunch this week, and I'm shooting for it being done by Monday. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but my smut break was very much needed. However the juices are flowing (heh) and it'll be done soon!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


	16. Claire

**For 25 Days of Klaroline!**

 **This is really just disgustingly fluffy, and I wrote this forever ago but decided to save it for this event. This covers a couple of old requests: Claire being born and Erik having the "who gave birth to me" talk with Caroline. There is a few throwback mentions to the first ever BT drabble :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline pressed a button down on the Keurig, absently tracing circles on her baby bump as she waited for the hot water to pour down on the tea bag in her coffee cup. The little girl in her stomach kicked back in response and Caroline grimaced, massaging the spot.

"Someone is a little demanding for attention," she mused quietly. "You definitely take after your father."

The baby kicked again and Caroline laughed to herself, turning her attention back to the Keurig. The water continued to heat up and she rolled her eyes, impatiently tapping her foot. She and Klaus received the machine a couple years ago when they got married and due to her constant coffee addiction, and now tea addiction now that she couldn't have much caffeine, the machine was on its last legs.

Whenever she complained about it to her husband, he just smirked and made a point to tell her that she shouldn't make a proper cup of tea in the Keurig anyways, and that always lead to a glare and an amused giggle from their five year old.

"Mummy!"

Speaking of the rambunctious five year old, Caroline's head turned when she heard Erik's voice calling from upstairs.

"In the kitchen!" she called back, sighing in relief when the hot water finally poured down in the cup.

She heard him scrambling down the stairs as she opened the refrigerator to grab him juice. It was a rare Saturday morning where Klaus was off at the art gallery, preparing for a showing that night, leaving them to fend for themselves for breakfast. Despite his denial that he wasn't the greatest cook in the world, he did the majority of it while Caroline was the certified house cleaner. She was up six that morning, cleaning it from top to bottom, citing pregnancy insomnia and a touch of nesting.

Erik padded into the kitchen, Thor dangling from his hand and the other rubbing his face. Caroline's heart grew at the adorably messy bed head he was sporting and the Spiderman PJs that were borderline too small for him, which brought on a pang of sadness at how old he was starting to get. She made a note to pull out the new ones she bought in the summer when the stores put their clearance winter PJs on sale. Caroline was anything but unprepared.

"Hi buddy," she grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead,

He sighed sleepily against her, reaching out a hand to pat her stomach. "Morning sissy and Mummy."

Caroline giggled, kissing his head again before releasing him. "Daddy went to work this morning so it's just us for breakfast."

He perked up. "Can we have muffins then?"

"Pumpkin?" she asked, wandering over to the cabinet to pull out the mix.

He nodded vigorously. "Thanks, Mummy."

She grinned, reaching over to grab a mixing bowl. "You're welcome."

"Can I have my juice?" Erik asked, pulling out a chair from under the table.

"Oh, sorry," she grimaced, dropping the mix back on the counter. "I forgot."

She cursed her forgetful pregnancy brain, pulling out a cup and quickly filled it before placing in front of him. He drank the juice quietly as she busied herself around the kitchen, mixing up the muffins and spooning the mixture into the pan before placing it in the oven to bake.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?" she asked, setting the timer.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always," she replied, reaching for his cup to refill it.

"Why aren't there pictures of me from when I was born?"

Caroline nearly dropped the jug of juice, eyes widening as she looked over at the little blonde boy.

Erik's true parentage wasn't something she and Klaus talked about a lot. She'd been in their lives ever since he was a baby, and he knew that she adopted him not long after they were married. He was aware that Caroline never gave birth to him but, they never really spoke about the woman who actually did give birth to him, or the fact that Klaus never knew Erik existed until Greta dropped him off at the house not long after he was born. They would tell him the full story when he was older and able to understand the dark history of his biological mother, but the short version was good enough for his current age.

"What makes you ask that?" she asked lightly.

Erik shrugged, reaching for his drink. "Hayley was telling about all the pictures her mummy showed her from when she was born-ed in the hospital, and I realized I didn't have any."

Caroline's heart clenched painfully at the sad, confused look on his face. She should have known that he would become more curious the older he got.

"Well," she began, pulling out Erik's chair and gathering him in her arms as she settled in one next to him. "You know your father and I didn't meet until after you were born."

"At the coffee shop," he replied automatically and Caroline grinned.

"Yes, at the coffee shop."

"So, there was another lady who had me," he continued and she nodded.

"There was, and she ended up passing away not long after that," she added in, not wanting to bring up the fact that Greta's drug abuse ended up being the factor in her death.

He wasn't old enough to understand that yet, and she wasn't quite ready to have that conversation with him, especially since Klaus wasn't home.

"Did you know her?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head, biting her lip awkwardly. She didn't even know what Greta looked like since she was just a one night stand, and Klaus didn't exactly keep pictures of those. In a way she envied that the woman was able to feel Erik kick around in her stomach all those months. But, Greta's story was incredibly sad, and Caroline was eternally grateful that Klaus was there for Erik when she gave him up.

"And then I ended up with Daddy?"

"Mhm," she hummed, pressing a kiss to his curls. "You know this buddy."

"I know," Erik said quietly, snuggling into her side as his other hand lazily rubbed across her belly.

"What's the matter?" she asked, tickling his side.

Erik smiled half-heartedly before fixating a serious look on her. "I'm nervous."

She tilted herself to the side. "About what?"

"That sissy will come from your belly and I didn't," he confessed, his eyes looking down on the floor as he spoke. "I don't want you to forget about me."

Caroline's heart broke and she felt her eyes fill with tears at his despair. "Oh, Erik."

He just gazed at the floor, his teeth nibbling hard at his bottom lip. She picked him up to where he was facing her and lifted his chin up to meet her eyes.

"I could never forget you," she murmured. "You're my little boy and I didn't know I could love someone as much as I do with you."

"But-"

"You are just as much my mine as this little girl is. You're my first child, and there will always be something so special about that to me," she continued, threading her fingers through his messy curls. "Erik, you're _my_ son. Nothing will ever change that."

"I'm special?" he asked, quirking a brow at her.

She smiled softly. If he only knew how much she instantly fell in love with his chubby cheeks and little dimples the first moment she saw him.

"The most special boy I've ever met," she confirmed. "I'm actually nervous about whether or not I could love another child as much as I love you."

"Really?" he perked up.

Caroline laughed. "Yes, really. You're so special to me, and I can't imagine loving someone else as much as you."

"What about Daddy?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

Caroline hid a smile, choosing to tickle his sides. "That's a different kind of love. You, your father, and your little baby sister pretty much take up all the room in my heart."

A look of relief spread across his face and he visibly relaxed. She pulled him tight against her chest, running her nails down his back gently as he snuggled closer.

"You know when I first met your father, I saw you first," she admitted. "You looked so cute sitting in his lap with those cheeks of yours that I had to meet you both."

Erik made a face so reminiscent of her whenever Klaus said something too cheesy, that Caroline laughed out loud.

"You remind me so much of me," she teased, poking at the dimple on his face.

"I do?"

"You may look like your father, but you talk almost as much as I do, your expressions are so similar to mine, and I'm pretty sure your dad is convinced you love me a little bit more," she boasted with a wink.

Erik just shrugged, a smile lighting up his face. "I guess we are more alike than I thought."

"Well of course we are." she stated. "You're my little boy."

He looked up, blue eyes dancing and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Mummy. I love you."

She hugged him tighter, an overwhelming feeling of love for him creeping over her. "I love you too, Erik."

They sat there for a minute, Erik folded into her chest as she continued to rub his back and hum to him softly. The house was quiet, the only thing being heard was the tick of the grandfather clock in the living room.

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?" she asked, shifting her chair when the baby inside her kicked her ribs.

"Are the muffins burning?"

"Crap!" she slapped her forehead.

Erik just giggled, slipping out of the chair as she bounded over to the oven to pull out the slightly blackened pumpkin muffins. She cursed under her breath, quiet enough to where his little ears couldn't hear. The later she was in her pregnancy, the more forgetful she got.

Caroline looked over sheepishly at the amused five year, looking a whole lot like his father now. He raised an eyebrow at her, pulling Thor to where he was cuddled into his chest and looked at her expectantly.

"How about we go out to breakfast?" she suggested. "Just you and me?"

"To the coffee shop?" he replied and a grin spread across her face when she realized what he was talking about.

"To the coffee shop," she agreed.

* * *

Two weeks later, Caroline peered down at the tiny baby wrapped up in a pale pink blanket. She was exhausted, but the little girl in her arms was well worth the work and pain she'd endured for the past few hazy hours.

"She has your nose," Klaus murmured, pressing a kiss to her sweaty curls.

He was carefully sitting in the hospital bed next to her, one arm around her shoulders and another stroking the small cheek of the baby girl that Caroline held.

"Based on the fit she threw when they were trying to measure her, she totally has your ability to whine," she teased, grinning up at her husband.

He rolled his eyes playfully, lifting his arm around her shoulders to her hair and massaged the back of her scalp gently. The baby in her arms squirmed, eyes blinking open sleepily. Both of the parents halted, watching her actions in awe.

"Hi Claire," Caroline breathed.

The baby made a small squeaky sound, her body squirming in the blanket. Her face twisted, revealing little dimples on her cheeks.

"Oh my God, she has your dimples," Caroline sighed happily. "Just like Erik."

Klaus smiled, thumbing one of them on the baby's cheek. "That's my girl."

Caroline adjusted the tiny white, pink, and blue hat on Claire's head as the baby looked at her sleepily. A soft ping went off in the background and Klaus cursed, reaching for his phone on the side table. The baby didn't seem to hear, curling into her mother's arms as she drifted back to sleep.

"Only two hours old and you've already said bad words in front of her," Caroline teased, giving Klaus an amused look.

"She's a Mikaelson," he shrugged, smirking as he tapped a message on his phone. "We'll be lucky if Kat doesn't teach her any when she babysits for the first time."

"Poor Nadia never had a shot," Caroline laughed.

Klaus grinned and then wiggled his phone towards her. "That was Mother. She brought Erik to the waiting room."

Caroline perked up, quickly checking to make sure Claire didn't stir before turning to her husband. "Go get my baby."

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss Claire's little face and kissed Caroline's temple. "I'll be right back."

He left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him as she hummed quietly to the sleeping baby.

"Are you ready to meet your big brother?" she murmured, tracing the little girl's face gently.

She could stop touching the baby's soft skin, still completely in awe that she and Klaus made her. Claire's nose twitched and she made a face, revealing those adorable dimples that Caroline loved on Klaus and Erik. She reached for her phone, snapping a quick picture before hearing a soft knock at the door.

There was a pause and Klaus poked his head in. "Ready for us?"

"Give me my Erik," Caroline ordered, reaching out her free arm to motion for him.

They'd been at the hospital for the past day or so, and she missed Erik more than she ever imagined. Esther kept him for the night, but that didn't stop Caroline from checking in on him whenever she felt well enough between contractions.

Klaus cracked the door open more, revealing a very excited blonde boy.

"Mummy!"

"Erik!" she replied, grinning at him.

"Be careful," Klaus warned as the boy launched himself at the hospital bed.

Erik's sprint turned into a creep as he turned around and gave his father a grimace. "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's fine," Klaus assured him. "Mummy is just very tired and baby sister is sleeping."

At the mention of his baby sister, Erik looked curiously over at the pink blanket in Caroline's arms. Klaus walked up behind him and lifted him up onto the bed next to her, sitting at the foot of it.

Caroline freed one hand and pulled Erik next to her, pressing a kiss to the top of his curls. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Erik replied, snuggling into her arms.

Caroline shifted Claire over and placed her in Erik's arms, Klaus holding one side of him to help. "Erik, this is your baby sister, Claire."

"Baby Claire?" Erik repeated, a small smile twitching on his lips.

"Baby Claire," Caroline confirmed.

Erik grinned down at the little girl, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Hi, baby sissy."

Caroline inhaled sharply at the scene in front of her, unable to fight off the sudden onslaught of emotion it brought. Klaus' lips quirked into a small smile, a soft look in his eyes as his thumb rubbed Caroline's calf through the blankets on the bed.

"Take a picture," Caroline murmured, jutting her chin towards her phone.

Klaus grabbed it, snapping a bunch of photos of Erik holding Claire, then cajoled Caroline into being in a few. She thought she looked awful after giving birth, but Klaus pointed out that she would be upset when they got home if they didn't take any full family photos at the hospital.

"I can't believe I used to be a beauty queen," Caroline groaned, grimacing at her hair in the mirror.

Klaus chuckled, shifting Claire from Erik into his arms. "You just had a baby, love. You look beautiful to me."

"You're supposed to say that," she teased, putting her makeup mirror to the side. "Since I had your baby, it's your job to suck up to thank me."

"I think I can thoroughly thank you in about six weeks," Klaus replied, quirking a suggestive brow at her.

"With like a cake?" Erik asked.

Caroline's cheeks tinged, forgetting that the innocent five year old was listening.

"Yes," Klaus replied, not missing a beat. "I'm sure it'll be something quite delectable."

She rolled her eyes, pulling Erik closer to her side. He snuggled into the bed, placing his head on her chest so she could rub his back. Klaus turned his attention to Claire, watching her sleep with a small smile on his face. He carefully walked around the room, kissing her tiny cheek as Caroline grabbed her phone and covertly snapped a picture of the scene. There was something about him holding babies that made him impossible to resist.

No wonder she approached him in the coffee shop all those years ago.

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?" Caroline replied, turning around to look at Erik.

"Baby Claire has my dimples," he grinned up at her.

She giggled, stroking his cheek with her thumb as she traced the dimple on his. "She does, doesn't she?"

Klaus looked at them amusedly, the infamous dimples appearing on his own face. Caroline winked at him before continuing to smile at Erik. The five year old sighed happily, looking over at his dad and little sister.

"This is so much more fun than the stork dropping her off," he quipped. "Grandmother let me stay up until ten last night and I got to watch _Thor_ before bed."

Caroline shook her head, smiling despite herself. "I bet you had ice cream for dinner too."

"No, just for lunch."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "My mother used to be the strictest woman alive until you appeared."

"Grandma said we'd go for cupcakes after the hospital," Erik continued, wiggling around in the bed.

"And that's my mother for you," Caroline replied, grinning at how both Erik's grandparents tried to outdo themselves.

"Do you want me to let them in?" Klaus asked, walking towards the door. "They seemed a bit restless about meeting Claire."

Caroline sighed, looking down at the content little boy next to her, his eyes trained on the bundle in Klaus' arms. She motioned for Klaus to come sit next to her and settled further in the pillows.

"Nah, I want a little more time with my family," she smiled, shooting him a private smile.

He returned it, throwing an arm around her and Erik as he peered down at the baby. Caroline closed her eyes, drifting off the sleep as she listened to her son talk quietly to his sister, their father stroking the back of her neck affectionately.

Life was _so_ good.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Did we like the convo btw Caroline and Erik? I tried to keep it true to his age, since he's still so young. I didn't get into a lot of detail about Claire's birth because childbirth isn't something I've gone through lol, and all we wanted to see is them cooing over Claire really ;) Please review! Those lovely reviews keep me going with writing :)**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Kaitlyn**


End file.
